Living with Jedi
by Cassturn93
Summary: A series of one or two shots that take place between episodes in each session of the show. Jedi training, side projects, practical jokes, and various other things that the Ghost crew does that you never get to see. The Ghost crew tells their stories about their favorite memories with each other. I'm trying to make you smile. This is never going to end
1. Ezra's First Lesson

Living with Jedi

Chapter 1: Ezra's first lesson

Ezra:

I'm still not sure what happened yesterday. I just didn't want to lose anyone again. I just join this crew and I really don't want it to end that quickly. What did I even do? I just wanted to get Kallus away from Zeb before he killed him. I don't know what happened from there. It felt like a wave of air just came rushing out of me. It did exactly what I wanted it to do. I've been up most of the night trying to figure it out. Whatever it was it I used the Force to do it. But how did I do that? Kanan is giving me my first Jedi lesson today. I hope he explains to me what I did & how I did it.

Kanan:

I wait on Ezra to get up. I have been putting this off a little too much. I know that the kid needs this I just don't know what to do. Where do I even start? The kid has so many questions and I'm not sure if I can even answer all of them. I'm not even qualified to do this. Who else is there? Everyone else that could, no would be doing this job is dead. At least as far as I know of they are.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked. I look up to see we're the only two in the room right now. I wonder what happened to the others. Hera must have asked them to leave right after they finished breakfast again. Leaving the two of us alone to talk. She's been doing that every morning since the kid joined the crew. Every day he inquires me on my knowledge of the force. Seriously, I know that there are myths and legends out there about the Jedi. I know that he grew up on the streets for the past seven years, but didn't his parents teach or tell him anything about the Force. They had to have known.

"Yes, kid? You have more questions?" I reply. I'm starting to sound like my master.

"About what happened yesterday…" the kid trailed off. "Why did you decide to start my training today? Did it have anything to do with whatever I did to get Kallus away?"

Oh boy this is not going to be easy to explain. Yes, it has everything to do with that. "Ezra, it's not like you did something wrong. Yes, what happened yesterday pushed me to start it today. In a way you kinda proved yourself to me. The problem is you used the Force without even realizing what you were doing. When you Force pushed Agent Kallus you had no control over it. It went as planned but it could have gone wrong. That's when I realized that you are stronger than I thought & I need to start your training as soon as possible. I'm sorry I waited in the first place. You didn't do anything wrong. I just haven't taught you anything yet."

"Oh, how did I do that?"

"Kid, we'll get to that later. First I think we need to work on controlling your connection with the Force first. Let's start with meditation. I believe you've already tried this to open the Holocron."

"Ok, so we're starting small! How long is this going to take?"

Normally years I think to myself. "Just follow me Padawan." He smiles and gets up following me to my cabin. Once we get there I sit down on the floor and fold my legs into the butterfly pose. I signal for him to do the same. "Ezra, I want you to focus on whatever you need to to relax. Ok?"

We meditated for a few minutes before the Ghost internal com went off. Hera's voice broke my concentration. "Kanan? I'm sorry to interrupt the Jedi training but sometimes wrong with the artificial gravity. It's on but doesn't seem to be working. Could you come help me figure out what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. "That's strange Ezra and I are still on the ground but sure I'll help. Ezra continue whatever your doing. Be there in a second Hera." I reply.

I dart down the hall. For some reason I'm not floating. Maybe it's just in that section of the ship. I think. At least until I get to Sabine's open door. The young Mandolorian artist is flying in the air enjoying herself as she paints the top of her wall. Her paint & equipment is floating around her. As she changes tools she just reaches for it as it floats to her.

It dawns on me why I'm still not floating around. There's nothing wrong with the artificial gravity. The kids doing this with the Force.

"Hera, there's nothing wrong with the Ghost." I say into my com.

"Then why are Zeb, Chopper, & I floating around the control room?"

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize that we were lifting everything while meditating. I'll get the kid to stop. I have to catch Sabine before she gets hurt." I chuckle. It's funny to think about the big guy floating around. I run into Sabine's room & stand below her ready to catch her as I com the kid.

Sabine:

I was just painting my room. I stopped to examine my work a little & designed I need to add to the top. Man, I wish I had a jet pack. Then I could just fly up there and hover over the spot I was working on. Of course I would also need to load my equipment and paint into my tool belt so I didn't have to come down so often. On second thought I wish I could yield the force like Kanan and Ezra. Then I could just make it all just float to me. Just as I turn to get my steps as if someone read my mind everything in my room starts floating. The artificial gravity must be down. I should probably go see if Hera needs any help fixing it. Then again I'm not missing an opportunity like this. I turn on my com to listen in and hear Chopper & Hera arguing about it. Chopper says that his scans can't find anything wrong. That's odd. I continue painting. I hear Hera call for Kanan. Kanan runs down the hall stopping at my door and watching me. He talks into his com. Then runs in and stands underneath me ready to catch me.

"Hey Kanan, why are you not floating? Isn't the grav down?"

"You're only floating because Ezra's lifting you though the Force. He doesn't know that he's doing it. Hold still I'll catch you. I'm going to to have him set everything down." He answers.

I brace myself as he coms the the kid. "Ezra, can you can quit meditating now, but do it…" I land in Kanan's arms everything else just falls & crashes into the floor. "Slowly!" The Jedi continues annoyed.

"Ezra was doing that? What was he reading my mind?"

"That the Force, no. At least I hope he wasn't. We won't be that far in training for a while. Wait, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing!" I reply. "Just how much easier it would be to paint if I had your abilities." I add under my breath.

"That would be a death sentence, miss Wren. As it is for both the kid & I. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"What's up Master?" Ezra asked while walking into my room. Looking around. "Whoa, what happened in here? Nice work Sabine. Why are you in Kanan's arms?"

"I think you need to work on levitation before we try meditating again." Kanan says to him as he put me down.

Hera, Chopper, & Zeb are now standing at my door behind the kid. Zeb looks like he's going to kill something. I laugh imagining him floating.

"I did this? How? I was just doing what you told me to do." The kid says in total shock.

"So this is your fault huh boss?" Zeb says laughing but still mad.

"Trust me big guy if I had known this would happen I would have started with having him levitate something instead of meditating." Kanan replies staring down at the kids smiling. "Once again I underestimated you kid."

"Well, can the next lesson be on using the Force to clean up this mess?" Hera asked. "Because I think it's only fair that whoever made it should clean it up, and since the Force made the mess. It should be able to clean it up too. You can start in the kitchen. There's a lot of broken glass in their."

The two Jedi just look at each other and smile. "Yes ma'am!" They both say simultaneously.

"I'll clean my own room." I say.

"Good! Zeb, Chopper the two of you are coming with me to replace the broken dishes. I guess we'll have to get something less breakable for now. I expect the mess to be cleaned up by the time we get back." Hera tell all of us.

"Thanks for the extra mission kid." Zeb says as he follows Hera out of the Ghost.

After I finish cleaning my room I watch Kanan & Ezra clean the rest of the Ghost. Kanan is trying to teach Ezra how to levitate the shards of broken glass and other debris. The kid's having a little trouble even getting them to float much less getting it to move to the garbage compactor. I guess he really didn't know what he was doing earlier. He really does seem to know how he did it before. If he did the Ghost would already be clean.

"Kid, let's just do this the normal way. I think we've had enough Jedi training today. Besides, not once in the temple did I or any other Jedi ever try and use the Force to clean anything. That probably would be considered abusing it."

"Really, you all had the ability to make everything in a room float up and put itself away at once and nobody ever used it? If I had known I could do that when I was little… It would have taken a lot less time to clean my room when mom asked me to, or mess with stormtrooper when I lived on the streets." Ezra points out. I agree with the kid. That would make cleaning up in general easier.

"Kid, that's exactly why we didn't. Even back then we attempted to blend in with Society. We didn't want to stand out to much."

"Then what's the point of having the ability to even use the force if you have to be normal?" Ezra and I both ask.

"I've been trying to answer that question myself years." Was Kanan's only response.

 **Note: I could really use some ideas for this. I have plenty of ideas of my own but i still need some more. The next one will revolve around Ezra trying to impress Sabine. Ezraine? Maybe at some point in these series but not yet. Honestly at this point I think she considers him a Good friend. Later she sees him as a little brother that she cares a lot about. Eventually I see the two of them becoming something more, but that's later on. This next one is going to be about Ezra telling Sabine about the TIE Zeb and him stole. Them working on it is going to be a reoccurring plot as well as lt reoccurring plot as well as Jedi training and practical jokes Ezra Chopper and Zeb play on each other. At least until I get to session two. Then things get interesting.**


	2. Sabine and the TIE

Living with Jedi

Sabine and the Tie

Sabine:

"So Hera, how long until we return to there again?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, they will be looking for us for a while ther thanks to Zeb and yours stunt back there. I think we'll have to let things com down a little before we return." she replied.

"Why does it matter to you kid? Stealing a TIE fighter wasn't enough for you?" I tease him.

"Never, I would need a whole fleet of TIEs to get even." the kid replys earning him a disapproving stair from Kanan."Relax Kanan I was kidding." he retorted.

"Good, because revinge is not the Jedi way." his master replys.

"Then what exactly are we doing here then?" Hera ask the Jedi.

Before Kanan had a chance to respond Ezra intrupted the two. "Sabine, can I see some of your art work?" Everyone turns to look at the two of us. Everyone knows that I don't mind showing off my work so why is he even asking?

"Of course kid." I respond.

"Ok, so I'll follow you?" he ask while getting up. This is strange even for the kid. This is clearly not about my art. What is he up to?

"Sure, why not?" I say getting up and walk to my cabin with the kid. As soon as we get to my cabin away from the others Ezra checks to make sure no one followed us and closes my door. "Kid, what is up with you? This isn't an recon mission. Relax, no ones going to turn you in here." I tease him.

"Good no one followed us. Zeb is so killing me if he ever finds out I'm asking you this."

"Ezra, your my friend and crew mate. Thats it right now. I don't see you that way. If anything your like a little brother to me."

"This is an attempt to flirt with you. Ok, maybe part of it is but this is mostly about your art and my collection of imprial equipment."

Ok shocking, it's actually about my art and his helmets. "Ok, so what you want me to paint a few helmets for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course kid. Those things need a good paint job, but why would Zeb kill you for that?"

"Well there's more." he answers with a slight grin on his face. "Sabine, can you keep a secret from the others?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because when we return I plan on fixing up that TIE and wanted to know if you would help me fix it up and give it a makeover."

"You meen the TIE fighter you and Zeb stole and crashed?!" I almost yell. "It survived the crash? I thought y'all said it was distroyed so it didn't fall back into the Empire's hands."

"Actually, we hid it and yeah thats the one."

"Ok, I'm in. You can show me next time we're neer it. Lets get started on those helmets." i say winking at the kid as Zeb opens the door to check on us.

"Sure thing. I'll bring them over in the morning." he says rushing out the door to his and Zeb's cabin.

 **Note: get ready for a sports themed Jedi lesson. Lightsaber baseball! Who else wants to see Sabine and Hera with Lightsabers. Chopper's pitching blue milk cartoons at eveyone. Yeah the next one takes place right after** _ **"Rise of the Old Masters".**_ **Keep up the reviews I really need more ideas.** **I promise more of Sabine's TIE to come.**


	3. Jedi baseball

**Here it is Jedi baseball. Hope you enjoy. I'll probably make a more interesting one for session 2.**

Jedi baseball

Hera:

I watch Kanan throwing something at Ezra through the windshield of the Ghost. Ezra had Kanan's lightsaber and was swinging it at what ever Kanan was throwing at him. This went on for a couple of hours. Then the two came in. I went to the common room to greet them, but Sabine had beat me to them.

"Come on Kanan. You let Ezra. Why can't I learn how to use it." The girl argues.

"I'm training Ezra to use the Force. Can you use the Force? Didn't think so!" He retorted.

"You don't need the force to hold a lightsaber. Just to build it and keep it working. Other than that it's standard sword fighting."

"Oh yeah, you try deflecting Lightning and blasters with an ordinary sword and then try with a lightsaber." The Jedi argued back not realizing what he was saying.

Sabine didn't miss a thing. "Ok, get me a metal sword & shot stuns at me. I'll do it if you'll teach me how to use your lightsaber."

"You always know how to win an argument don't you Sabine" I say. "Kanan, it really wouldn't hurt any of us to know how to use any available weapon. At least teach us the basics just incase."

"Ok, I know a game I used to play as a youngling in the temple to practice basic swings and block techniques. We can play it tomorrow. It's not like the rest of you will ever have to fight a sith or anyone else who would have one. After all you need the Force to maintain it & that's not something everyone can do." He responds.

"Out of curiosity, you except Ezra to have to fight Sith?" I interject.

"I hope it never comes down to that, but being like us. It's dangerous. He has to lean to channel the force. The advance lightsaber forms are part of that training. I'll teach y'all the basics but I can't teach you everything." He replies with a sigh.

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked.

"He went straight to bed. I think I'm going to follow" Kanan answers.

"Night love! I think I'll do the same. Night everyone." I say.

Everyone heads to bed.

Sabine:

"Morning everyone!" Ezra says as he walks into the common room. "What's the plan for today?"

"We're all going to play some Jedi training game kid" Zeb says.

"A Jedi training game? We're all playing it?" The kid ask.

"Sabine & Hera insist on being well trained in all fighting and weapons. Including lightsaber techniques." Kanan replies.

"I'd like to see them try using the force." The two Jedi tease.

"So boss need anything for the game?" I ask.

"We'll need something to use as bases we can run to also some paint to mark the lines. I'll have to modify the rules to beginner level being we only have one lightsaber and five people. Chopper will throw blue milk cartons at who ever has the lightsaber." Kanan explains.

"Oh that game you told me about yesterday during our late Jedi training. The one you said that reminded you of?" The kid says.

"That's the one. Kinda glad I get to actually play with you." He responds. "Not to sure about the rest of y'all but there have been other that were not strong with the Force that used lightsabers."

"I can find something Boss." I say ignoring there snippy remarks. "Not like we're playing with a dark saber."

"What do you know about the Jedi weapons of old?" Kanan ask.

"A lot more than the kid. Our kind were once enemies. We became allies. Now I fight on the same team as Jedi. Plus I've seen the Dark saber. My house owns one" I reply.

"You're family stole it from the temple" Kanan retorted.

"I learn a lot more history from the two of you then I ever did in school." Zeb says.

"This is the only way I learn history. Hard to find a good reliable education on the streets. Although I guess I managed better than others finding y'all. Who would have thought stealing a few blasters would actually get me a good education" Ezra remarks.

"I was homeschooled underground during the war by my dad. Jedi actually taught me history at night. They told us stories about their past between battles. Kid we'll teach you anything you want to learn" Hera tells us.

"You were taught history by masters Kenobi, Wendo, Skywalker, and Padawan Tano?" Kanan asked her. "Wish I could have sat through those lessons. I learned mine from Grand Master Yoda. Eight hundred years of first hand accounts had he. Know as much do I not."

"How did you ever learn from that backwards talk species?" Zeb ask.

Kanan doesn't answer. Instead he and Ezra get up with me and follow me to my room. Ezra goes to his room and pulls out a few helmets.

"We could use these as bases. They couldn't provide much protection and they are kinda hard to see out of so they wouldn't be good for anything else." He tells Kanan.

"Here's some paint boss" I say.

"That will all work." Kanan says then leads the two of us outside the Ghost. He stands at a certain spot. "Ezra toss me the Pilots helmet." Ezra tosses him his helmet. Kanan sets it down on the ground. "This will be Home." He walks to another spot & Ezra tosses him a basic stormtrooper helmet. "First!"

"Second" the kid says as he toss another helmet to his master who is now in another spot.

The two repeat the pattern one last time. "Let me guess that helmets third!" I say.

"Sabine paint a straight line between the helmets." Kanan says walking back to the first helmet he sat down. He then calls Chopper and the others. Chopper comes out carting a box of milk cartons. Hera and Zeb following him. "Chop, you will be halfway between this helmet and that helmet." He tells the droid pointing to second. "The rest of y'all will stand at home base here. If you hit the carton then you run to the next base. After each hit run to the next base. When you get home that would count as a run but since we're all on one team we're not going to count runs. Three misses and you let the next person try." he explained. He puts his Lightsaber together and ignites it. "Signal when your ready like this." He signals to Chopper who throws a carton at him. He hits it then turn off the blade and tosses it to me. "Sabine your up first being this was your idea. Then Hera, Ezra, Zeb, and I. In that order. Let's see what you can do."

I step up to home and ignite the blue blade. I signal to Chop and he tosses me a carton. I swing the blade and miss. I repeat missing again the second time. The third time I hit it & run to first. Hera misses all three. Ezra and Kanan both got hits on their first try. Zeb got a hit the second time. We continue this batting order for a while. Hera, Zeb, and I got better each time we tried. Eventually everyone made it on their first hit. We all made a few runs. We did this all day. We took a break for lunch but continue with the game until Hera left to cook dinner. It was a fun day. I hope we get to do it again.

(note: I need more ideas. Does anyone have any suggestions? I could really use them. Might be a while before it gets posted. I'm going to be busy over the weekend.)


	4. Repairs

Living with Jedi

Repairs

Hera:

Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper were rerunning the diagnostics on the Phantom after the incident with the fuel line on that astroid. I still can't believe they didn't fix that in the first place. Ugh, I was so mad at them. There was also no telling what those fyrnoks had done to ether ship. Kanan volunteered to run a diagnostic on the Ghost as well. Me and Sabine where relaxing in the common room while the men all worked.

"I hope those three don't screw up again." Sabine says.

"They better not or we'll have a few less crew members." I reply.

"You'd kick them off?" She ask surprised.

"Zeb, maybe. Ezra, no. Chopper I would sell for scraps. I think Kanan would leave if I kicked Ezra off. Plus I like the kid to much."

"There's no way you mean that."

"Maybe not, but I've thought about it. That C1-10P unit can be so dam selfish sometimes. I can honestly believe those boys when they say something was Chopper's fault. He even records the results of everything he does just for laughs."

"Um, Hera! We have some bad news." Ezra says over the Ghost com.

"How bad?" I ask back.

"Well, no surprise that the fuel line totally needs replaced. The tanks ripped through as well and those creatures messed up the guns. That's just what we've found so far." Ezra replies.

"Ok, so repairs will take a little longer than expected. That should teach the two of you a lesson about horsing around instead of finishing your chores." I respond.

"Lessons learned. Sorry Hera!" The two boys exclaim.

Ezra:

"This can't be good!" I exclaim as pull out a strange looking creature from the wiring of the Phantom.

"Karabast, mynoks! Why did have to be mynoks? Weren't the fyrnoks bad enough?" Zeb says looking at the creature I pulled out.

"I found him chewing on the wires to the life support. Well we better tell Hera." I say.

"Already on it kid." Zeb says. He then says into the com. "Hera, we have more bad news for you."

"Lay it on me big guy." Hera replies.

"We got mynoks!" The big guy says.

"Sorry to say dear, but I'm finding the same thing here." I hear Kanan voice over the com.

A bit of Ryl and Mando at the same time comes over the com. We all tend cuss and speak in our native tongues, dylexs, and accents when we're mad. Kanan and I are the only ones that our native tongue is basic but we tend to use different accents and dylexs.

"I guess we're going to Old Jho's for repairs. I was hoping we could avoid that." Hera says.

* This one was inspired by my trip to Discount Tires. Went in for a flat tire. I actually had two flats because of nails. An hour, 3 tires, two interruptions of bad news while I was reading, and a new rem later… I really wish someone would fix the roads around here. Oh wait half my daily commute is road construction. That's why I had two flats. I can't win for losing here. This is not what I needed this week. On the bright side I'm finished with finals so I have a few free days to write, read, draw, and watch movies. Oh yeah Silverwolf I'm so going to write that next. Mother son bonding on its way. As always…

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	5. Paint war

Living with Jedi

 **ok I'm going back to session 1 for a bit and do a prank war story. I met to post this before but I got a request for a story I planned on writing after this one.**

 **\- Cass**

Paint War

Ezra:

I'm "Sabine do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?" I ask standing at her open door. Sabine is just sitting at her table with a pen and her sketchbook.

"I don't care as long as you don't mess anything up and don't disturb me" she answers.

"Ok, I'll just sit here and practice using the force a little while you draw. What are you working on anyways?"

"Kid I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't bother me. I'm just drawing some self portrait in different hairstyles. I'm trying to pick out a new hair style."

"Well, if you want my opinion. Stick with the same hair style. If you're going to change anything only change the color. I like your hair the way it is & wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Ok, you can stay in here as long as you don't try and flirt with me. You have my permission to do anything else. Even if you do mess something up."

I sit down and start trying to levitate her favorite paint gun that is sitting on the table. It hovers about a foot over the table. Sabine stops drawing and just watches it float not saying a thing. She smiles then goes back to her sketchbook. "Impressed?" I ask.

"You've gotten better at that. Want a little more of a challenge. You could help me clean my room room when I'm done" She laughs.

"That works. Anything else you plan on doing today?"

"Kid what are you really in here for?"

"I was thinking about pulling a prank on Zeb and wanted to know if you wanted to join in. We're having a prank war with Chopper & the two of them teamed up on me. I want to dye Zeb pink and green to get him back."

"He's going to kill you for that, but sure I'll help. Slip this in his shampoo next time you go to the bathroom" She says handing me a couple of paint packets. "Slip the green into the purple bottle. It will only effect his stripes. That way you have a pink Zeb with green stripes."

"Thanks, will do."

"So, are you planning anything to get back Chop? I'll be willing to help there too."

"Oh, Yeah but I don't think you can help me there. At least not this time, but You can still be my partner in this war. Especially now that the droid and the beast teamed up" I say getting up.

"Ok, I'm so in. Those two working together never turns out good. What they do anyways?"

"You really don't want to know. Trust me."

"So what, you just going to take some supplies and go? Some partner you are."

"I'm just planting theses seeds." I say taping the pocket the paint packets are in softly.

"Go, ahead, but come back as soon as your done I'll be your alibi."

"That works. I'll be right back."

I head over to the refresher and plant the pink in a bottle that says Shampoo. Then plant the green into the purple bottle of conditioner like Sabine suggested. Immediately afterwards I flush the toilet wash my hands just to make it sound like I'm not doing anything else. Then I head back to Sabines room. On the way I bump into Kanan.

"Whoa, what's the hurry kid?" He says as I bump into him.

"Sorry, Sabine and I were just talking & I'd like to get back asap. I just couldn't…" I tell him before he interrupts me.

"Tmi, kid. I might want to know you better, but that's something I don't want to know. If you need me I'll be in the shower."

"Ok, see you." I say running back to Sabine's cabin.

Sabine:

"Hey kid, you're back. Did you plant the seeds?"

"Yeah, I put the green in the purple bottle and the pink in his shampoo."

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for Zeb to take a shower."

"Which could be a long wait going by the way he smells." He says pinching his nose.

"Hey have you two seen Hera? I need to add my shampoo to her supply list" Zeb asked as he walks past my cabin.

Ezra and I look at each other. "I think she's in the cockpit" I say.

"No she was just in the kitchen" Ezra corrects me. "I saw her go in there on my way back here."

"Thanks. See you later roomie" Zeb says walking down the hall.

"If he ran out of shampoo… What did I just do?" Ezra ask as soon as Zeb is out of earshot.

"I don't know. What color bottle did you put the pink in?" I ask.

"The blue one labeled shampoo."

"It didn't say anything about Wookies on it?"

"He uses Wookie shampoo?"

"Yes, I wonder who's shampoo you put it in then. I know it's not mine."

"Does Hera even use shampoo? I apparently put it in Ka… oh no! Kanan!"

Just then we hear the refresher door open and Kanan walks by.

"Hey guys" the pink haired Jedi says. He pulls his hair back into his usual pony tail. Ezra and I try our best to keep from laughing. "What's so funny?" He ask.

"Nothing!" Both Ezra and I quickly say.

"Ok do I even want to know?" He ask us.

"Probably not but you'll find out anyways" Ezra responds.

"What the Padawan said" I laugh.

"I'm not going to even ask what you two did. I just hope I'm not involved" Kanan says before walking off.

"That's the best prank backfire ever" I laugh.

"Come on, we're not going to want to miss this" Ezra says dragging me out of my room into the common room.

"Hey boss! Nice hair" Zeb says.

"Thanks, big guy. I thought I'd use something different. I borrowed Sabine's conditioner."

"Sabine, were you going to dye your hair pink or something?" Hera ask.

"Sure lets go with that" I say giggling.

"What?" Kanan ask surprised.

"You're hairs pink love" Hera informs the Jedi handing him her compact. "Here take a look."

Kanan takes the compact. The look on his face. "Why didn't y'all tell me?" He says turning to Ezra and I.

"That's what you get for stealing my shampoo." I say then turn to Ezra. I whisper "Borrow my shampoo. Ok?"

Hera:

It took Kanan two days to get all the paint out of his hair. There is still a trace of pink in it. Yesterday after my supply run we had a purple and green Zeb. None of us could keep from laughing. Kanan and I both asked Ezra and Sabine if there prank on Zeb backfired. They confessed. Ezra explained everything. Apparently Zeb and Chopper used something of Ezra's for target practice. Now I have to replace that before we all wind up paying for it.

"Chopper, go wake up Ezra and Zeb" I say knowing that the kids hid a net to catch the droid in. Kanan and I helped them set it up so Ezra could get back at the droid. The droid beeped at me. "Just do it without talking back."

The droid rolls into the room and I hear the trap snap. "Ha ha Chop I got you both back" Ezra laughs. He then let's the droid down and heads into the common room. "Good luck waking up Zeb."

"Morning Ezra!" Kanan and I both say.

"Chopper, give that back to me" Sabine yells chasing down the droid. "No don't spray that in there. Hera is going to dismantle you if you do."

"Sabine what does he have?" I ask just before the two of them stop in front of us. Chopper is holding Sabine's deluxe spray gun. "C1-10P don't you even think about it!"

To late the droid hits the trigger spray paint all over the Kanan, Ezra and I.

"You look like Zeb!" Sabine laughs. Chopper turns and sprays her then laughs. "Thank the Force I hadn't changed into my armor yet" She says wiping paint off her face.

Zeb walks in and laughs at the sight of the four of us. "Not so easy being purple is it. Nice one Chop."

"I prefer being green" I say.

"You can borrow my conditioner. It still has green dye in it."

"And what about the three of us?" Ezra asked gesturing to Kanan and Sabine.

"That's what you two get for dyeing my fur" Zeb says.

"Was it not bad enough that my hair is still pink. Now I'm purple! I look like Sabine's armor threw up on me" Kanan complains.

"Hey, what's wrong with my armor?" Sabine ask slightly offended by the remark.

"Nothing it's just a little girly. I'm sure that all he means. Right master?" Ezra responses.

"Right." Kanan answers trying not to dig himself in anymore deeper.

"Can we end this prank war now?" I ask. "I think we have all had enough."

"Not just yet. I'll get Chopper back for this one" Sabine says.

Two hours later Chopper comes rolling in beeping some extremely colorful words. I turn to look at him thinking about dismantling his communication chip for a while. I see his metal is just as colorful as his language. I do my best to hold back a small giggle.

"Hera, do you like our new rainbow?" Sabine ask standing behind the angry multicolored droid.

"As long as it ends this paint war I'm fine with it. Now go help the boys clean up the common room."

 ***ok I have a few ideas for the next one. I'm not sure which one to do first.**

 **1\. Ezra not sleeping**

 **2\. An undercover mission**

 **3\. Ezra and Sabine riding horses on Lothal**

 **4\. Sabine gets a pet**

 **5\. Return of the painted TIE**

 **1, 2, & 4 are all set after the final. I'm leaning towards 2 because I'm working on the drawing. The TIE story is already written in one form so all I have to do is redo it in text from. As always…**

 **May the force be with you**

\- **Cass**


	6. Return of the Painted Tie

Living with Jedi

Return of the painted TIE

Ezra:

"I kinda like it!" I say looking at Sabine's plans for the TIE fighter Zeb and I stole a few days ago. She had drawn it on a separate sheet of paper and hidden it in her room. I'm the only other person on the Ghost that knows about where it is.

"Really, you don't think it's too much? I was trying to incorporate a little of each of us into it. You know to make it ours." She explains as she gathers her paint and paint guns. She divides them in between my backpack and hers.

"It shows it's certainly a work of art. I'm just not so sure that we could ever use it for what I planned on using it for." I laugh. "It's definitely not Imperial regulation." No it's more of a flying target for stormtroopers. There's no way anyone could miss this. I'm surprised that the drawing didn't expose it's hiding spot with it bright multi colors.

"Good I wanted it to look unique. Imperial colors are so boring. Black, white, gray, they only use different shades of gray. We're bright and stand out in the empires gray world. I wanted our tie to reflect that."

"Well now I see why Hera won't let you paint the outside of the Ghost & Phantom." I say seeing a few other colored plans for the Ghost, Phantom, and Chopper. "Chopper looks good like this. The rest would make us stand out too much."

She grabs the plans from me and puts them up. "As we should. You said I could do whatever I wanted to with this TIE. I'm going to show the empire just how much we stand out from. We're rebels and we will spread the colors until it covers the entire galaxy."

"Let's just go before Kanan moves up my Jedi training. He hasn't taught me anything since my birthday."

"Ok, then lead the way oh fearless one."

"Ha ha very funny."

We run out of Sabine's room each of us with our own plans for the what we will do to the Tie fighter. As we slide down the ladder Hera stops us.

"And just were do you two think you're going?" She ask.

"I'm going to work on a project & Ezra wanted to come watch. I really need a second opinion." Sabine responded.

"You're letting someone see your art before you finish? Why didn't you ask Kanan or I? One of us would have loved to help." Hera states.

"It's supposed to be a surprise for the two of you and I volunteered. It was my idea in the first place." I answer quickly.

"Ok, just be back before your Jedi Training Ezra. Sabine don't keep him out too late. Kanan will not be happy if He's late. Especially after what happened last time."

"You unknowingly fall to the darkness one time to protect someone and they hold it!" I say sarcastically. "Don't worry I'll be back."

Sabine:

Ezra lead me to the place where he and Zeb had hidden the TIE.

"Ok, I'll work on the the inside while you work on the outside. Let me know if you need a lift to reach a certain spot." Ezra tells me jumping impressively high. Most likely using the force to get up there.

"Good because I don't think I have a ladder tall enough. I'll start up there while you're inside if you don't mind helping me up."

Before I can finish talking I'm floating up to the top of the TIE. "Like this?" Ezra tease.

"I meant with my equipment. I could get myself up here." I tell him.

"I know, but I need to practice using the force anyways. Plus I kinda wanted to left something heavier."

"Do you want to be sprayed with paint or shot. Your choice."

"I didn't mean it that way. In my defense your heavier than me but I spent seven years living on the street. Your up here anyways."

The two of us both went to work on our own task. I jumped down and Ezra brought my paint guns down for me. The two of us continued talking to each other as we worked. We talked about almost everything, except our past. We were having so much fun we lost track of time.

"Ezra, the sun. Don't you have Jedi training today?" I say finally noticing the time while examining the symbol from Kanan's should plate I had just painted on the TIE.

Ezra popped his head out of the TIE. "Kareabast, I'm late. Kanan's going to kill me if I miss my lesson."

"Then get going kid. I'll catch up later. I want to finish this section before I leave." I tell him.

He jumps down and takes off running.

Hours later when I get back to the Ghost, Ezra and Kanan are gone.

"Hera, were did the Jedi go?" I ask.

"Ezra was late. The two of you promised to be back on time. Kanan is giving Ezra a test."

"When will they be back?" It was the wrong question to ask. Hera's face suddenly became worried.

"I don't know. There's a small chance they won't." She responds.

"There's what?"

"If Ezra fails this test they might not be coming back. Kanan didn't know for sure what would happen. He said that this test was unpredictable and depended on the Padawan taking it's choices."

"So if he fails they could both die? Kanan knew this and still gave him the test? Is he insane?"

"Sabine calm down. Ezra's going to pass. He's ready for this test. Besides, eventually he'd have to take it and Kanan's not coming back without him. " she reassured me.

"Well look on the bright side. Without the kid I'll have my cabin to myself again." Zeb says stretching out in his chair. Hera and I both punch him for it. "Hey, I'd still miss the both of them. As much as I want my own cabin back, the boss and the kid are like brothers to me. Chopper's the only one on this ship that I wouldn't miss if something happened to him." This earned him a shock from the droid. "I'm going to dismantle that droid someday!"

Chopper laughed as he rolled away.

"You deserve that one." Hera said.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep before I get in anymore trouble. I'd say wake me up when they get back but my luck they'll be back in a few minutes." Zeb says getting up and heading to his cabin.

"They are coming back ain't they?" I ask.

"As Kanan would tell Ezra, trust the force. Have a little faith Sabine. They'll be back. Ezra is ready for this test." Hera responses.

"Thank the Force the kid is to stubborn to just kill."

"Funny thing is that's why Kanan thought Ezra might not be ready. The kids so stubborn Kanan thought it could prevent him from passing."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, but the other reason has to do with what happened on that asteroid. Everything else is need to know."

"Like Fulcrum? Why do you always leave me in the dark?"

"No, not like Fulcrum. Fulcrum is confidential for everyone's safety. Jedi teachings are need to know because of tradition. It's something only shared between master, Padawan and other Jedi. Since the Jedi order no longer exists Kanan comes to me for advice. He needed my opinion on if Ezra was ready. Trust me if I didn't think he was I wouldn't let them go."

"So if you're over seeing their progress, are you acting as the Jedi council?" I ask teasingly.

"I guess I am, does that make you my Padawan?" She laughs.

"Hera, I'd be honored to be so lucky. You'd make a great master, especially if it means getting to fly the Ghost."

"Don't push it. I barely even let Kanan fly it."

"Oh come on. If you and Kanan couldn't fly who would be next in line?"

"Chopper, you, Ezra, and then if and only if all the rest of us were completely incapable of flying and it was an emergency then Zeb. I'd rather have let a blind Jedi fly the Ghost before I'd let Zeb fly it again."

"Let's just hope that never happens."

* (Note:) yes I went there. Apparently Zeb is a horrible pilot. I thought y'all would get a kick out of the Sabine be Hera's Padawan thing. Sorry about the foreshadowing I just couldn't pass it up. This one had to be fluffy. I also thought y'all would like a good mother daughter moment. We've only gotten one of those so far. As always.

May the Force be with you always

\- Cass


	7. The Plans of Lothal

Living with Jedi

* Ok I have a few announcements before I start. first I'd like to say thank you for all your support. I got over 3000 views on this story alone. 16 review (a few of them request) I have 10 followers and 4 favs for it and I couldn't be happier. I even got a PM from a Russian author asking if he could translate it. Now I'm going to focus on y'all's request.

1\. Silverwolf I might write one involving Chewie and Hun but I am sorry to say I will not right one where Ezra becomes friends with Ventress. Don't get me wrong I love Ventress. "Dark Disciples" is one of my favorite books in the new Star Wars cannon. That book is exactly why I can't write that. I will however I've been thinking about making one with Vos in it. I've been trying to figure out how he could have survived order 66. Those of you that are in to the old EU I could use a few ideas here.

2\. Jedi121, congrats for catching my attention. Kanan's suede mission will be written next. I'm trying to figure out what timeline to put it in.

3\. Please keep up the request. In this story I will not write about anyone who's death is confirmed in Cannon but I'll put those aside for other series I'm working on. Just pm me those request and I'll tell you why story you might see that in.

* As always…

May the force be with you always,

\- Cass

The plans of Lothal

Sabine:

"Wow! There so beautiful. I've lived here my whole life and never seen any before." Ezra comments looking out at the Lothal plans watching the animals graze.

A heard of wild loth-horses appear admits the wild lothcats and other animals native to this planet.

"Nether have I at least not wild ones. This is rear. We have to get a closer look at them." I say. I quickly sketch them in my sketchbook and put it away. "Maybe we can even get close enough to ride them?"

"Isn't that dangerous? You could get hurt riding wild animals like that." Hera says.

"I've heard Jedi use to do it all the time. Besides how do you think that people train any animal? That's what I plan on doing." I respond.

"As true as it is that a Jedi can safely ride any untrained pack animal, that was only done by connecting to it with the force. Ezra and I would be the only ones that it would work for." Kanan tells me.

"Then I have two volunteers to help me." I say.

"Sure, count me in. Zeb didn't you say something about the Honor Guard riding something? Maybe you can help train to." Ezra says.

"Kid I don't know about this…" Kanan trails off before I interrupt him.

"You said before Ezra has the gift to connect. It would be a great way to work with him on it."

"True, I could make it part of his Jedi training." The Jedi says.

"Yeah, I know how to break lothhorse and other animals. We used to imported them from Lothal. They adapt well to all kinds of environments. They could come in handy." Zeb states.

"So that's four yes. Come on Hera what do you say? Please?" I ask.

"I guess I'll help. Chopper, keep watch the Ghost. Someone's got to be there if someone gets hurt. I've got a bad feeling about this." Hera says. She goes back into the Ghost and grabs the med kit and some ropes.

"This is going to be so fun!" I squeal. The five of us walk out into the plans.

As we approach the heard Ezra and Kanan each hold out a hand. Two lothhorses stop at their command.

"Sabine, Zeb do you want to go first?" Kanan ask.

Zeb helps me up then gets on the other horse. "Thanks guys! I've always wanted to do this." I say.

"Ok, Zeb you know what to do. Sabine hold on tight. Squeeze with your legs to go." Kanan instructs.

"Here!" Hera says throwing us both a rope. "These are your rains."

"Tie it around the mouth. Pull back to stop. Pull left to turn left. Right to go right." Zeb tells me.

"I know how to ride." I say. "At least the basics."

"Ok, Ezra and I will catch two more. Hera you can have the next one. I'll hold it while you get on. Then I'll help Ezra get on." Kanan says.

Before he finished Ezra had already caught another horse and was on it.

"No need. Just help Hera and come join us." Ezra says catching a rope.

"Ezra, concentrate. If you lose your connection to this animal it will throw you. Your connected with its mind. If you lose your connection then follow Zeb's instructions to Sabine. Otherwise you won't need rains." Kanan says. He then helps Hera on. "Careful, I don't want to see you get tossed. Just stay calm he can sense how you feel like Ezra and I can." He tells her.

"I'll be ok. I heard Zeb too." She says.

Kanan then catches one last horse. He hops on its back with ease. "Ok specters let's ride!" He shouts.

We all take off riding.

Hera:

As we rode along I still couldn't shake off the feeling something bad was going to happen. I rode behind all the others. Kanan slowed down to ride next to me.

"I told you he could sense your emotions. If you stop worrying he'll be easier to ride." He tells me.

"What worry?" I ask.

"If Ezra and I can both sense it up there he can definitely sense it." He says.

"I sure can. You are wreaking with worry Hera. I can sense poor Twilight's fear of you riding him. He's thinking about bucking you off." Ezra says also slowing down to let us catch up.

"Twilight? The lothhorses have names?" I ask looking at the black horse with white spots scattered over it's skin. The long Lylacs that make up it's ears are similar to that of my species. I never thought about them having a personality. Twilight reminds me of some Twi-lics I know.

"Of course. Your riding Twilight. Zeb has Apparation. Sabine's riding Angelo. Kanan's on midnight & this is Stardust." Ezra replys. I look at each horse. Zeb's is solid white. Sabine's looks as if it was painted with green & brown paint in different spots. Very fitting for her. Kanan's is solid black with a white star between it's eyes. Ezra's is gray with small white spots on it. Like Kanan's it has a star between it's eyes. Despite my new found confidence I'm still can't shake that feeling.

"Hera!" Is the last thing I hear as Twilight bucks.

Kanan:

Ezra and I both watch as Hera is thrown off her lothhorse. I jump down and start to give off commands. I run over to her to make sure she's ok. "Ezra, get over here and calm Twilight & the other horses down. I don't want a stampede. That would only make matters worse. Sabine you have the med kit. Get down and help me. She hit her head. Zeb, go back and get the Ghost. On second thought. Zeb get the med kit from Sabine. Sabine go get the Ghost. I don't want Hera killing me for letting the big guy fly when she wakes up."

"Is she going to be ok?" Someone ask me.

"She's out cold. Her heart rates fine. I think she just hit her head. Let me see if she's responding in the force." I answer.

"I thought you could only do that with me?" Ezra ask.

"No, everyone has a connection to the force. Only a few have a strong connection like we do. I can't enter her mind like I can with you. That's something between force users, but I can check her connection & influence her thoughts. I'll show you how some other time. Right now focus on those Loth horses." I explain. I hear Sabine ride off.

I hold Hera in my arms. Her force signature is still strong. Come on Hera wake up I think to myself. I fold my hand where only my pointer and middle fingers are up then wave my hand in front of her face.

"Wake up." I command using the force to focus it on her force signature. It starts to react. She wakes up.

"Kanan? What happened?" She ask.

"Shhh, you were bucked off. You hit your head. Sabine's went to go get the Ghost. The rest of us have everything under control. Hera you have to listen to me. What ever you do don't go to sleep." I tell her.

"I'll try love." She mumbles.

"No don't try. Do or do not. There is no try. Hera you have to stay awake." I plead. I realize exactly what I'm going to have to do. "I'm sorry about this love." I whisper to her. "Ezra, get down here. Use the force to command the lothhorses away from here. I need your help."

"Sure thing. What do you need me to do master?" He ask getting down & sending the horses away.

"Time for an emergency lesson. Focus on Hera's force signature make sure it doesn't start to fade. I'm going to try something. Watch me closely." I say.

"Yes, master." The boy responds.

I sense his contract and let go of mine. Then I fold my hand and connect directly to Hera's mind. I wave my hand in front of her closing eyes. "You will stay awake." I command. I pray that this will work as I wait for her to respond. I try again waving my hand in front of her. "Hera listen to me" I plead. "You will not go to sleep."

"I will not go to sleep!" She finally responses almost robotically.

"Good, it worked." I sigh.

Just then Sabine lands the ghost in front of us. Zeb had wrapped up Hera's head. She had a small gash under her head tails. I pick her up and carry her bridal style up the ramp.

"Kanan, we're losing her!" Ezra says.

"Hera keep talking to me." I tell her.

"Kanan, I love you." She says. That caught me off guard.

"I know. I love you too." Wait why did I say that. Jedi can't love. Attachments are forbidden, yet I definitely have them. I do love her. I love Ezra like he's my son and Sabine as a daughter. Zeb is like a brother to all of us. This is so much more than a team we're a family and I'm not going to let anything tear us apart. Hera keeps talking but I really don't pay attention. I'm to distracted. I just carry on to the ghost and lay her down in the med bay. "Zeb, Sabine, keep her talking. Ezra, let me know if things start to change. I'm going to get us back in the air." I command them.

Just then I hear a pur. I look up to see a Lothkitten. "What is a cat doing in here?" I ask.

"She followed me in here. Can We keep her? Please?" Sabine ask.

"No!" Zeb and I both say.

"Her name is Strips." Ezra says.

"Kid your supposed to be focusing on Hera." I tell him.

"I am she asked if the lothcat has a name. Figured I would see if I could get an answer for her. You said to keep her talking. She was waiting on an answer." He responds. Apparently he's been paying closer attention to what she's saying then anyone else.

"Ok, touché. Keep your connection with her. Make sure it doesn't fade." I say.

"And alert you if there's any change. Whether it's good or bad. I know master." He responds.

"Glad you're listening to me." I say before I walk down the hall.

Ezra:

"I told you This riding lothhorses was a bad idea. You all didn't listen." Hera said arguing with Kanan. I was heading to bed and could hear their argument down the hall.

"Sabine and Ezra had some valid points." Kanan argued back.

"So you took the advice of two kids over me?" She ask.

"No, I just looked at it from both sides and judged accordingly." He said.

I see the lothkitten Stripes on Sabine's lap as she sits in her room. "I thought Kanan, Zeb, and Hera said you couldn't keep the cat?" I say.

"Yeah, but they will never know. I'll take great care of her. Strips going to love it on the Ghost. None of them will ever see him." She responds.

"How do you plan on hiding her force signature? Kanan's eventually going to sense her. That or he'll see it in my head." I say.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" She ask.

"Not if I can help it. As far as anyone knows I didn't see anything. Keep your kitten. It will be our secret for now, but Kanan says the truth has a way of showing itself over time." I tell her.

"Your the best! Night Ezra."

"Night Sabine!" I walk into Zeb's and my cabin. "Night roomie." I whisper as I climb up to my bunk.

I listen to Kanan and Hera arguing as I try to sleep.

"I had a bad feeling. I told you all that. None of you listened to me and I got hurt. Just say it I was right." I hear Hera say.

"Ok, you where right. You were right about training Ezra. You were right about that con artist that was on the ship the other day. You're right about everything and your right about this now." Kanan admitted.

"Finally you admit it." She says.

"Can I go to bed now?" Kanan ask.

I don't hear the rest. I start to drift off to sleep. Then I finally hear our door open. Kanan and Hera are now standing in our cabin watching me sleep, or at least they think we're both sleeping. They sit there and quietly talk about me. I can barely hear their whispers. I listen for a stopping point in the conversation. When I get tired of it I hit the wall.

"Can you guys please leave. Some of us are trying to sleep." Zeb says.

"Night Zeb." Hera and Kanan both say. Then leave the room.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"No problem, night kid." He responds.

"Night Zeb." I say back. Then I hear Kanan though our force bond.

Nice signal, very sidle.

You know?

Kid I've known for a while.

Guess we'll have to think of something else.

I won't tell. It's a code between you and Zeb. I can respect that, it's like us talking through our bond. It's a private conversation between the two of us.

So I can form personal codes with each person I'm close to? Cool.

I don't see why not. In my days in the temple the masters often had a secret code with their Padawans along with the force bond talking to employ strategies and tactics in certain situations. The enemies could never decode it because it was different with each pair.

That's cool maybe we should have something like that.

Maybe we should. I'll have to show you some my code with my master sometime. It might come in handy. Now get some sleep.

Sounds great. Night master.

Night Padawan!

* I finally figured out what Hera and Kanan were arguing about. Sorry a "Visions of Destiny" (another story of mine) crossover happens here. Those of you that have read that already know were this story is set. For those who haven't it's set between "Idiots Aray" and "Vision of Hope". I thought this would be fun. I might have shown too much of my equestrian riding knowledge and emergency training in this one. I hope you enjoyed it. I guess I kinda combined suggestions 3&4 from Chapter 7 paint war in this one. I'll have the next one posted on the fourth. I'm going to work on my other stories for now. I plan on updating all four of my stories on Star Wars day. So this is my last update before then. I have something big planned. As always enjoy…

May the force be with you always,

\- Cass


	8. Movie night

Living with Jedi

* Sorry guys but if you have never seen Back to the Future don't read this. This was inspired by a dream I had. Long story short I fell asleep on the couch reading SWR fanfic and my mom started watching BttF 1. I started dreaming that the ghost crew was watching it. I couldn't get Kanan and Ezra reaction to one scene out of my head. You got to love 80's movies. Especially Steven Spielberg's. Even if you live a long time ago in a galaxy far far away apparently. As always mtfbwy

* Cass

Movie night

Zeb:

"So what if for once we all just sit back and watch a movie being we actually have some free time." I suggest.

"Sounds great! I just got this new movie about time traveling from a mysterious informant. She said it is sure to be banned by the empire." Hera says.

"Time travel sounds good. Chop play it." Sabine says.

All five of us sit down in the common room while Chopper projects the holomovie Back to the Future part one.

Kanan and Ezra fall asleep before Marty McFly even gets to school. The girls and I just sit there and watch.

About halfway through the movie Marty put in a Van Halen type while wearing a strange yellow outfit that covered everything. This woke both the Jedi up.

"I am Darth Vader from the planet Valcan…" Marty says.

Both Jedi jump up igniting both lightsabers simultaneously. "What where?" They both ask.

The girls and I both start laughing. Ezra finally looks at the projection. Chopper had paused it at that point.

"Very funny guys!" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"That's what you get for falling asleep during a movie." Sabine says.

"Yeah, you're lucky we didn't fake mustaches on you two. I was tempted but then I might miss what's going on." I add.

"I think was dreaming about it anyways." Kanan says. "He's trying to get his parents back together before he disappears right."

"Yeah, He's trying to get his dad to ask his mom out. Doc is fixing the time machine." Hera recaps.

Kanan:

Ezra and I settled down after Hera filled us both in. Chopper started playing the movie again. A few seconds later Ahsoka walked in.

"Hey guys! Did he just say Darth Vader came down from Valcan? Wait where's Valcan? I've never heard of that system." She inquiries.

"It's made up I think. We're just watching a movie" I say.

"Want to join?" Ezra ask.

"Sure!" She says.

The rest of the movie goes on without interruption. We even watch the next two movies in the trilogy. It was a fun day. The kids even had a popcorn war. Hera was ticked.

"Can we watch E.T. next time?" Sabine ask.

"Maybe, we don't have much free time like this." I say.

"No popcorn next time!" Hera adds.

* Well that was my couch dream. I hope you like it. I actually woke up way before the main part. Don't you hate it when you dream your watching a movie and wake up and it's on. Actually I woke up when Einstein was sent into the future by one minute. I spent the rest of the day watching SW the prequels. Sorry I can't watch New Hope for a while. I'm watching AotC now then I'm going to watch Clone Wars, Rots, SWR, NH, ESB, ROTJ, & FA in that order. I have the movies on digital in the cloud. I stream what I can of the the other two. Hopefully I can find a digital copy of Rebels s1 somewhere.


	9. Test Day

Living with Jedi

Test Day

Kanan:

"Hera, why do we have to do this?" Sabine and Ezra both protest.

"Because you're kids." Hera says handing them both data pads.

"Come on! It's not like I grew up on the street without any education. I ran away from the imperial academy. I'm one of most educated people on this ship. Maybe even on this base." Sabine argued. Ezra elbowed her for that first part. She turned to him. If looks could kill! "Sorry Ez, I forgot. Please don't kill me." She says sheepishly as she catches his glare.

"Then you shouldn't have any problems." Hera says.

"So I seriously have to be homeschooled on top of Jedi lessons, soldier training, missions, and chores. You do realize I don't have any free time." Ezra says in an annoyed tone.

"Well this is basically the early temple training. So if the Jedi order still existed you would already have completed this part." I say. I kinda agreed with the two teens. They were both two of the smartest people in the rebellion.

It wasn't Ezra's fault he never had a proper education. His parents homeschooled him for seven years before they were arrested. Apparently they didn't waste any time. The kid knew a lot for someone who's education stopped at the age of seven. It wouldn't have been a shock to any of us if he would have been illiterate. The shock was the kid was a genius. If This had been the republic Ezra would have finished his temple training two years ago. That's a full year before Ashoka or I finished our's and we both finished earlier than most.

Sabine actually attended more school than I had. She's even knows more languages than I do. I really can't believe Sato is making them do this. Ezra I might understand but not Sabine.

"It's orders. Trust me we tried talking Sato out of this. Nether one of you finished school, so being your still children you have to at least take this test." Hera says.

"But we're not the only ones who never finished school." Sabine protested. She looks directly at me.

"I finished this part. Besides it's not my fault anyways." I say. Rex walks in but hearing the argument quickly ducks out of my sight. I don't continue with what I was going to say next.

"Not my fault either. So once again I can blame the empire for something." Ezra says. I guess that's who I could blame as well.

"Ok, you two. Hand over the coms and your helmets. You both have to do this on your own." Hera says.

"I'll keep an eye on them." I say.

Both teens do as instructed. They both grab their data pads and began their test. I know that Ashoka wrote both test. She told me that Ezra's had a extra section just on Jedi training and the code. Besides that every subject had it's own section. It was a long test. I'm glad I never had to take a test like that. There was even an essay part.

While I was waiting for them to finish I decided to mediate. I sat down and closed my eyes. I could sense what everyone was doing. Sabine was doing pretty well. She was half way through the math section already. Ezra was flipping through the test reading different question. He wasn't answering many of them yet.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" I say. Looking at him.

Ezra doesn't look up to answer me. His mouth doesn't even move when he answers, but I still hear it. "Sorry master. This wasn't the type of test I was expecting. Take a look." He lowers his mental shield to let me in.

I enter like he ask. I'm shocked by what I see. Quickly I exist and use the force to pull his data pad to me. I look at it.

"What in the world is going on." I say. Sabine looks up from her test.

"There's no way you're finished already. I'm not even a halfway done." She says.

"Sabine let me see your test." I say. The teen hands over her data pad with a confused face. It's completely normal. Exactly as Ashoka showed us her test would look like. Why was Ezra's test different.

"Can I see it?" Ezra ask sensing my confusion.

"Do you mind? There's something wrong with his test." I ask.

"Sure, may I see how?" She answers.

I hand the the two of them the other's data pad. Then grab my com.

"Specter 1 to Fulcrum. I need to talk to you about Ezra's test."

"What's up. The kids not doing good?"

"No, it keeps changing. There were questions about his force visions and what happened when he got his Kyber crystal. Ashoka I didn't even know this stuff. There's no other subject. It's all about different aspects of the Force."

"What? How is that even possible? I wrote both test. The only thing different was Ezra's including the forms, and different force tricks you said that the two of you work on."

"I don't know but when I took it from him it changed to different events from my temple training."

"I'll be there in a second."

"What the heck is this? How can this possibly be on his test? There's no way he would know that. How is Ezra supposed to know what color my armor was when I first forged it?" Sabine says.

"It changed for you too?" I ask.

"Is there something wrong love?" Hera says coming in. "Why do they have each other's data pad?"

"My test asked questions about events that happen to me before I even met you guys. It's also asking about my visions and what happened in the temple." Ezra says.

Hera grabs the data pad from Sabine and gasp. "What? Zaluna on Gorse, but how would Ezra know that? How does Ashoka even know that?"

I look over her shoulder to see the questions. "Name the blind informant and her home world." The test had changed for Hera as well.

"I remember that. That's from when we meet. I'm shocked it was asking me about the question I asked Master Kenobi about the emergency signal. Why is it asking you about when we meet?"

Rex comes in and grabs the data pad. He drops it with only a few words. "Tubs, Fives!" He gasped. The look on his face as he says this is of pure pain. Then he drops to his knees. "I'm sorry Fives. I tried to stop it. They gave the order before I could remove it from everyone. I didn't want to see anyone else die because of that chip." He mumbled.

I look at the clone. Is he talking about what I think he's talking about? It can't be. "They were your brothers weren't they? Other clones. They didn't make it to the end. What happened?"

"Tubs shot and killed a Jedi in front of our entire troop. Not our general of course. It was like he was in a trance. After that he got very sick. We took him back to Kamino. Fives stayed with him. When doing a brain scan Fives discovered the inhibitor chip. He had a droid scan his own head as well as some of the clones in earlier stages of life. They all had it. Tub's looked different from the others. Fives removed both their chips. Tubs died there. Fives was assassinated in front of me and our general. Not before he warned us that it could and would happen to the rest of us if we didn't remove the chips. He told me what happened to Tubs would happen to all our brothers. It wasn't long before the galaxy learned he was right."

At this point Ashoka was here. She picked the data pad up looked at it. "Sabine, Ezra if anyone asks you past the test. I'm expecting you both. I don't know why I even let Sato go through with this."

"What did you see? What's going on?" Ezra ask.

"Somehow the test is being effected by the force. It's almost as if it's connected with a Holocron. It could be." Ashoka answers.

"The Holocron is giving him a test?" I ask.

"No, it's giving us all a test. Otherwise the test wouldn't be asking me about Baraus." She says.

Rex looks at the data pad with anger. "What is it asking you about that traitor?" Look who's talking

I think.

"Geonous and those brain worms." She says.

"I don't even want to know the rest." He responds.

"I'm just glad I don't have to take that test anymore." Ezra says.

"Me too kid!" Sabine adds.

* Sorry guys I'm in the middle of finals so this is just wishful thinking. I hate finals week. On the bright side I only got two more days of school. Then I can do what ever I want for a few weeks. Yeah I just want to get out of my test. As always

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	10. Sick

Living with Jedi

Sick

Sabine:

It takes a lot to keep a Mando let alone a rebel like myself out of the field. The same goes for the rest of my team. Unfortunately one of the few things that do are injuries and get sick. Injuries are just a part of the job. Being sick not so much. Once One of us gets sick the others soon follow. I started it this time.

I woke with a migraine and a sore throat. "Ugh, I can't be sick. Not today! We have a mission." I rasp.

I get out of bed. The second I do I get a dizzy feeling and run for the refresher. I throw up almost as soon as I get in there. I then walk over to the sink and open the medicine cabinet hidden behind the mirror. I pull out the the thermometer to take my temperature. 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Yep I'm sick!" I exclaim. Then run some water over my face and wet a wash towel and fold it up. I go back to my cabin and look at my clock. 0400. Lucky no one else is up. Maybe I can just get away with sleeping in today. Our mission isn't until the later part of the day anyways. I quickly fall asleep after placing the damp wash rag on my forehead.

"Sabine, I'm fine with you sleeping in every once in a while but the boys are up already. If you want breakfast you better get up before they eat it." Hera says walking into my room to check on me. "It's unusual for you to not be up before Ezra and Zeb."

I grown and roll over. "Five more minutes. I just want to sleep in."

Just then Hera spots the wash rag.

"Sabine are you sick?" She ask pulling off the wash rag and feeling my head for a temperature. "You're burning up!"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a small headache. I can go on the mission." I try to lie.

"Sabine your staying in bed and that's an order." Hera says. "You can do whatever it takes to get you better faster but that's it. I'm going to get some medicine."

"Hera, my miracles are in the drawer under the table." I say before I fall asleep.

Ezra:

"Well Sabine's out again today. Is everyone else feeling ok?" Hera ask.

"I'm fine. I've got a tuff immune system." I particularly lie. On the street getting sick didn't mean anything. It just made living harder. I always had to push through it to do whatever I needed to that day to survive. I learned to hid almost every symptom of most illnesses. A fever was the only thing I couldn't hide. Problem was this cold came with a symptom I couldn't control. Eventually Kanan would notice.

Every time I covered up cough, a sneeze, or stopped myself from throwing up I would accidentally make something levitate or turn on.

I had woke up to my pillow floating above me. Later on I had made my toothbrush levitate and the shower turn on before I even stepped in.

Now I quickly had to grab my utensils and hold down my plate with one arm.

"You sure your ok kid?" Kanan asked. He was eyeing me like he knows I'm lying.

"Yeah, never better!" I say.

"Ok, then you won't mind a little Jedi lesson in my cabin as soon as you finish breakfast." He says.

"Sure, I guess." That just made things harder to hide.

I finished my breakfast and walked with Kanan to his cabin. As soon as we get in he closes the door and turns to me. He had removed a glove and now had his hand on my forehead.

"Just as I thought! Your sick." He says.

"How'd you know?" I asked. I covered up a sneeze and Kanan's drawer flew open.

"Let's see, you seem to be losing control of your force abilities, and you do know I can sense when your lying right?" He answers. "Besides you normally don't eat while holding down your plate. Unless it's windy outside and your at a picnic."

"Yeah, why is that happening?"

"Because you're more aware of them now and your using all your concentration to hide being sick."

"It's never happened before. At least not to my knowledge."

"Oh it probably happened before you just didn't think anything about it. It was common for youngling at the temple to have this issue. Especially if they had a force flu. Like you do now. Now you can stay in here and I'll do my best to help you control the force."

"Yes, master!" I say with a little defeat.

"Hera, can you bring some meds to my cabin? We got another teen down." Kanan says into his com.

"Sure thing." Hera answers.

She brings in the meds. Then I sleep while Kanan meditates.

Hera:

Day three, Zeb is now sick.

"Have we had anyone get sick since Ezra joined before?" Kanan says walking out of his cabin were the boy is still sleeping.

"Well at least we know the new pattern for getting sick." I laugh. Walking out of Ezra's and Zeb's cabin.

"I'm shocked Ezra's second on the list. I never realized how much the masters at the temple had to deal with when the younglings got sick." Kanan says.

"That's because besides yourself you've never had to deal with a sick Jedi. Your not easy to deal with when your sick ether love." I say.

"Good thing I'm one of the last on the list then."

"So, how's Ezra doing anyways?"

"Well, everything in my room is floating and he opened the Holocron in his sleep. Thank the force it opened up to a useful file on dealing with sick Jedi. Problem is I might need Ahsoka's help. Especially if I get sick."

"I'll com her then."

Kanan:

By day five we were all sick. Ahsoka and Rex both came to help us out. When she wasn't running around getting meds for us she was meditating trying to help control Ezra's force tricks he still had no control over. With my being sick I wasn't much help. All I could do was the mental part and that was clouded for both of us.

Rex and Chopper were doing most of the work around the ghost for us. They even had the ship in hyperspace to avoid imperial detection while we were sick. Hera protested this. Ahsoka insured her that until we got a permanent base with a better med bay this was the best way to keep the rest of the fleet from getting sick.

She had brought Rex along so she could deal with Ezra and I while someone else dealt with everything else.

"Thank the force this happened after you guys joined Phoenix squadron and not while you were still on Lothal. I don't know what y'all would have done then." Ashoka says. "I guess I would have had to inferior a little sooner if it did. I can't let my best cell get caught or be out to long due to illness now can I."

"Well, we still have Chopper. Then again I'm not sure if I trust him to tend to all of us." I say.

She smiles. "Probably not the best idea to only have a droid to take care of whole crew. Especially if that crew has two sick Jedi on it."

* Guys I'm having a little trouble with viewing the reviews right now. Don't let that stop you from leaving them. You can pm me as well. As always… mtfbwy

* Cass


	11. Overwhelmed

Living with Jedi

Overwhelmed

Ezra:

"Come on kid time to wake up." Zeb says shaking my. Our lights turned on.

"Do I have to? I don't want it to be morning. Five more minutes please?" I say rolling over and throwing my pillow over my head.

"For me maybe, but you on the other hand have a full day today." He says.

"That's exactly why I don't want to get up. My entire week is booked solid and I'm not even enjoying any of it. I got daily Jedi lesson, soldier training, flying lessons, chores, missions, learning other languages, and debriefings."

"I thought you liked Jedi lessons and missions?"

"I did until Rex came along. Don't get me wrong I like the guy but it's all the bickering between him and Kanan. I'm stuck in the middle of it all. Can't those two just get along?"

"I hear you. They never stop do they?"

"At least you don't have to be the referee." I say climbing down. "Let's just go eat breakfast and get this day over with."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be in your shoes. Maybe today will be better. At least you're doing good in all of them. Or so I've heard." Zeb replies. We both walk out of our cabin and into the kitchen.

"Morning boys, I made jargon space waffles for everyone." Hera says as the two of us walk in behind Kanan. "Morning Sabine."

"Morning everyone." Kanan Sabine and I say.

"Morning boss, Hera, Sabine. Yummy." Zeb says.

"Well Ezra looks like you have another busy day." Hera says.

"Please don't remind me." I say cutting into my waffles.

"Oh come on it's not that bad is it?" Kanan ask.

"You have no idea how bad it is." I say.

"Well at least we have Jedi training to look forward to today. That's got to be better than being interrogated by imperials." Kanan says.

"I think that might be less torturous than listening to you and Rex constantly fighting over me."I mumble pushing my plate away and getting up. No one heard me.

"Ezra you haven't eaten anything." Sabine says.

"I'm not hungry." I say as I walk out of the room and head to nose gun. Hera comes in a click later with a plate of waffles.

"You're so not getting off that easy. You need to eat something." She says setting the plate down on my lap.

"Thanks Hera. Sorry I stormed out like that." I say eating the waffles.

"Sometimes bothering you. Spill it." She says.

"I can't take it anymore. What is Kanan's problem? He is always bickering with Rex. The two are constantly fighting about my training. What I should be focusing on more, how I should do everything. If I have blaster practice with Rex Kanan will come get me for Jedi training every time even if I just came from it. Then the two of them will argue for hours about what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm stuck doing nothing but listening to it the entire time. When I get enough I run off to find Sabine and Chopper just to get a break."

"What do you do with them?"

"They've been helping me learn binary and A few other languages."

"That's useful. If you want I clear your schedule today. Maybe I can teach you a few of the languages I know during your flying lessons. I think today's lesson is going to take all day." She says

"Thanks Hera. Your the best, but what are we going to do about the two of them?" I ask.

"They will eventually get over it. I don't blame Kanan for not liking Rex. After what happened to him and his master I don't think he'll ever get over it. Rex blames himself for not warning all his brothers before hand. His risked his life trying to warn the ones he did. As for you Sato has a mission he needs some help on tomorrow. I'll tell him you just volunteered. That should get you away for a few days." She tells me. "Hopefully those two will work things out in the meantime."

"Again your the best Hera." I say hugging her.

"I know. Now let's get to the cockpit." We walked out of the thermal. Kanan is waiting for me there.

"Ezra, are you…" he starts.

"Sorry Love. I'll be teaching Ezra how to fly the ghost today. It's going to take all day. You can tell all the others. Oh and he'll be on a mission for the next few days with Commander Sato." Hera informs him.

"You never let anyone fly the ghost and what about Jedi training?" Kanan ask.

"Kanan how long did it take you to learn everything you thought him?" She ask.

"Fourteen years." He answers.

"He hasn't even been training for a full cycle yet. Doesn't he deserves a break if it took you that long to learn what he's learned in a few lunar rotations." She says. Kanan doesn't say anything. "Besides you can use the time to make lesson plans with Rex while he's away."

"Hera, that isn't fair." Kanan says.

"What isn't fair is that you and him are constantly fighting and I'm always stuck in the middle Kanan." I say.

"He's going to be learning from me today. He could use the break. Besides I'm not just going to be teaching him how to fly. If he's going to be learning different languages I might as well teach him some Ryl and Hunttese." She adds.

"Ok, you're excused from lessons for the rest of the week, but you're making it up with double the Jedi training next week. No running off to hang out with Sabine ether." Kanan says.

"Double twice a week for Jedi training and you'll cut me some slack. Remember I'm the best in the crew when it comes to negotiating deals." I say.

"Deal but you have to get all of your chores done between those two days." He says.

"Fair enough if you stop arguing with Rex." I say.

"He will. I'll make sure of it." Hera says. The two of us climb up into the cockpit and she locks the door behind us. "There's now no one can interrupt us."

"So you're honestly teaching me how to fly the Ghost?" I ask.

"Of course. I think you're ready. Besides what can you possibly crashes into in space and I can't have one of my kids not knowing how to fly the family home." She answers. "You're like a son to me Ezra. Especially since you're Kanan's Padawan. I can never thank you enough for bringing back the Jedi in him. I only ever got to see glimpses of that before you joined. Now I see it everyday. This crew would fall apart without you now Ezra. Especially Kanan. He needs you as much as you need him." She says.

The rest of the day she shows me different tricks when flying. She also teaches me some Ryl and Huttese in the meantime. We only take a break for lunch. Afterwards she helps me with my binary. It was nice to get a break. Tomorrow she's sending me to help Sato find a missing ship.


	12. Kanan's life

Living with Jedi

* Fan request will probably lead into other fan request. I've gotten three I'm turning into two.

* This is for Jedi121 and silverwolf.

* djmegamouth thanks for the PM I can't wait to start that one.

* #darksaber #lightsaber

* I now have over 4000 views!

* This one will be in two parts. It will take place shortly after Concore Dawn

* Mtfbwy -Cass

Kanan's Life

Kanan:

"If you want us on your side your going to have to do something besides kidnapping our leader." One of the Mandolorians of Concore Dawn tells us.

"Like what?" Hera ask.

"Well as the Jedi & the Visla girl might be aware. Mandalor and the Jedi order where once enemies." A Mando explains.

"& you broke into a Jedi temple and stole an ancient weapon." Ashoka says. "Last I heard it fell into the hands of a Sith after the fall of Satine."

"That's when it was in the hands of my house. When Pre Visla was murdered it fell into the hands of that devil. However my mother and Bo Katan retrieved it." Sabine says.

"Yes, but no ones heard from Bo Katan since the Duchesses Satine's death. The Darksaber disappeared with her. However we've recently got word that of her possible were abouts." Two Mando's explain.

"I'm the next in line under the clan Visla to receive the Darksaber. It's rightfully mine." Sabine says.

"It technically belongs to the leader of the Mandolorians." Another Mando says.

"Technical it still belongs to the Jedi." I say under my breath.

"However we don't want it in the hardy of an outsider. It belongs in the hands of a true Mandolorian." The one Mando continues.

"One that is willing to fight for the freedom of all Mandolorians as well as those we have sworn to protect." Sabine adds.

"Correct, and they must be well trained in saber techniques. You might actually have proven to be worth of it if you had the training child." Fenn Rau says look at Sabine.

"That's why you asked me to train you along side Ezra." I say with a smile.

"She's been trained in saber combat by a Jedi?" The other Mando's ask.

"My entire crew is. She's almost as good as my Padawan is." I inform them.

"Then she is the rightful heir. If only one of us could get to it." Fenn Rau states.

"Why can't anyone get to it?" Sabine ask.

"It's a suicide mission. Anyone that has tried to get find her comes back majority injured if at all." One of the other Mandolorians said.

"Then it's up to us to retrieve it." Hera says.

"One problem. Our informant says Katan insisted that whoever finds her is alone. They must also be someone in which Jedi Master Obi Wan trusted with a code phrase." Fenn Rau says.

"But that would mean it would have to be a Jedi. Of all the Jedi he would have trusted I'm the only one left. At least as far as I know & I was never told any code phrase." Ashoka says.

"I might know of one. Master Kenobi sent out a message to all serving Jedi during order 66. It might be hidden in that message. I placed the recording on my Holocron." I say.

"Then anyone that heard that message would know it. I'll go." Sabine says.

"No, no one has listen to that message more than I have. I'm not letting you go anyways Sabine. I have the highest chance of coming back." I say.

"But Kanan what about Ezra?" Hera ask. "He needs you. We all need you."

"Ashoka if things go wrong…" I started to say.

"I'll train Ezra for you. Rex and I will look after the crew. You have my word." Ashoka says reading my mind.

"That's all I ask. I'll talk to Ezra about this mission."

Ezra:

"You're not going without me!" I exclaim. After being informed about Kanan's solo mission. I had been in soldier training with Rex while the others were meeting with Fenn Rau and his troops.

"Ezra it's a solo mission. Only one person can go." He argues.

"Kanan it's a suicide mission. If you go you might not come back."

"I know!"

"Then you clearly don't care about me or the rest of the crew."

"If that was true then I wouldn't be going. Sabine wanted to go but I wouldn't let her. The code phrase is on the Holocron and we're the only ones that can open it. I wouldn't let you go so I'm going."

"So you're taking the Holocron? Why can't Ashoka go then?"

"Ezra, I'm not taking the Holocron. If I don't come back it's yours. Ashoka has given me her word she would over see your training and look after the rest of the crew if anything happens. That's the only things I'm worried about."

"But master I can't lose you again. Not after last time."

"You won't. No matter what happens I'll always be there for you. Even if you can't see or feel me I'll always be with you. Just like my master is always with me. You'll always be my Padawan." Kanan hugs me.

"Then go, but I still don't know if I can survive going through that again." I say as we both pull back.

"I know you can. You have before and look at everything you've been through before. You haven't had the easiest life kid."

"That's the problem. One can only take so much before they break."

"Ezra if we were going to break we would have done it already."

"I'm not sure you're right this time master."

"Remember what I told you last time?"

"We've all lost someone and we'll take more losses before this is over."

"Sometimes you have to be willing to sacrifice for the greater good."

"I think I understand master, but you also say that a Jedi knows when not to fight. Isn't this a job for some else. Like Ashoka."

"Ezra do you really want that? You know the rebellion looks to her for guidance."

"No, but my choice is between you and her."

"I understand but I still have the best chance of returning. I have to go. Practice your saber skills with Ashoka while I'm gone."

"Yes master!" I say. As Kanan heads off to the phantom I say "May the force be with you master!"

"Always!" He replies.

The crew, Ashoka, Rex, and I all watch as the Phantom takes off. "May the Force be with you!" Ashoka says as it disappeared from sight. We all turn around and walk back to our rooms for the night.

"You okay Ezra?" Ashoka says stopping me.

"What if he doesn't come back?" I ask her.

"I gave him my word I would train you if anything happens, but if it makes you feel better your both strong with the Force. You might even be stronger than both of us. If anything happens you'll be the first to know. We'll both sense it as soon as it happens. Actually you'll sense it before I do because of the bond between the two of you."

"Some comfort that is. At least I'll know before anyone else."

"Relax, I have a good feeling about this. See you tomorrow."

…To be continued…

* Will Kanan get back? (I think I've already answered this one) Will Sabine receive the Darksaber? Is Ashoka's feeling correct? Is Ezra being paranoid? Will Bo Katan even appear in Rebels? (I really don't know that answer) I'm I just messing with you? Maybe I am maybe I'm not. To be honest I'm not telling you yet. Your going to need patience for this one. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? As always…

May the Force be with you always

\- Cass


	13. Calling in a favor

Living with Jedi

* Part two

* yeah! Your not one of those creepy Jedi mummies in the Jedi temple on Lothal.

* I didn't make you wait that long.

* Brace yourself this ones going on a wild ride.

* #bromance #wookieelove

Calling in a favor

Ezra:

"Ezra, I need help. I got the Darksaber. Ezra if you can sense me I need rescuing." I hear Kanan say. He's on a another planet. Bounty hunters are after him, but they're not alone. Both inquisitors are also on this planet along with a lot of stormtroopers. How much can one person handle. "Ezra, I can handle fighting the enemies planet side, but It won't do any good if I can't get anywhere if I can't get back though the blockade."

"Kanan what do I do? How do I save you?"

"I'm near Kashyyk. Those Wookiees we saved said call them if we ever need anything. Now might be a good time to call in that favor. That little one has a life debt to you. Sabine should know how to contact them."

"Yes, master. I'm on my way." I say before my vision ends. I run into Sabine's room and wake her up. "Sabine wake up. I need your help." I say shaking her.

"Ezra? What in Mustafar is up? It's too early for this." She yawns.

"Kanan's in trouble! We need to go save him." I say.

"Then why are you waking me up? Hera's the captain not me." She says rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Because Kanan said to ask you to contact the Wookiees we rescued."

"He said what? Wait how did you talk to him?" She says finally sitting up.

"In a vision. At least I think it's a vision." I answer.

"Go get Hera and Ashoka. I'll get Chopper to wake Zeb up. Once everyone's in the common room I'll com the Wookiees." She says running out of the room. I follow her out, but turn toward Hera's cabin. Sabine runs to the cockpit.

I bang on Hera's door. "Hera are you up?"

"Ezra, do you have any idea what time it is?" Hera yawns opening her door. "It's 0400 hours go back bed."

"I had a vision Kanan's in trouble." I say.

"He sent you a vision?" She asked shocked by my response.

"I guess. Wait he can do that?" I say.

"How should I know? I'm not a Jedi. I've just heard him talk about it before. Ezra where are you going?" She ask as start to run off the ship.

"To get Ashoka. Sabine's getting Chopper and Zeb."

"Ezra wait it's 0400. Sabine's doing what? Is she insane waking Zeb up at this hour?"she says chasing me.

"Relax, she's getting Chopper to wake him up. I have to get her, she is…" I say as I open the airlock. "Ashoka, how did you know I was coming to get you?"

"I didn't. I sensed somethings wrong in the force. Rex is on his way. He wasn't to happy I woke him up. He shot me." She says. "What did you sense?"

"I had a vision of Kanan. He was asking me to rescue him. I'll explain more once everyone's up."

"He sent you a vision? I didn't know the two of you could do that."

"So it's possible?"

"Yes, these type of visions are a little more clear than others. Mostly because it's showing you what the other person sees at that moment. The better you know or the closer you are to them the easier they are to interrupt. Other visions are ether of the past or the future. Those are harder to interrupt." Ashoka explains. "You and Kanan would probably would have the clearest I've ever heard of. Y'all's bond is one of the strongest I've ever seen." She added. I sense a bit of worry in her voice.

"Ashoka, how many of these type of visions have you heard about?"I ask.

"Only a few. I've had one myself once. I'm sure Kanan has had one too." She answers.

"What was yours like?"

"It was of other Jedi I knew. My master didn't send it, he wasn't even in it. It was a horrible vision."

"I found her crying in an ally on Coreasont afterwards. I snuck her on over to senator Padmé's apartment. No one was there. Found out later she died. Her unborn child died with her." Rex said catching up with us and overhearing the conversation.

"Order 66?" Hera asked.

"Yeah." Ashoka sighed.

"Worst day of my life. Watching my brothers turn on our friends and comrades. Watching our commanders and generals fall. I found out about the chip before hand. I owe Fives and Tubs a thanks for the warning. I convinced a handful of my brothers about it. Some of them were killed along side the Jedi for not carrying out orders. I was lucky. The 501st was sent to attack the temple. They sent me to check the allies between the senate building and the temple. I found Mace's body and Ashoka that's it. I couldn't even fake it." Rex says.

"Wolf was flying behind his general Master Plo Koon. Two other clones shot down his ship. Wolf didn't have a shot anyways. I saw that in my vision." Ashoka says.

"What happened with Greger?" I ask.

"Good question kid. I don't know how he survived. There was two others that had their chip removed from that squadron. One died during the mission he had before his Jedi were assigned to that planet they were on. The other was shot for not shooting at the Padawan as he ran. Greger would say the Padawan's name sometimes when he slept. Apparently he let him escape. It's hard to get anything out of him. He had suffered amnesia prior to that battle. I'm not even sure what happened to that Padawan after that." Rex said.

I didn't question anymore. Something told me it was probably better not to. This was a good feeling and we needed to act fast.

I explained my vision to everyone. Sabine contacted the Wookiees. They sent a friend to help us.

"I'm captain Han Solo, my copilot Chewie here said that your crew need some help and a second fast ship?" A smuggler introduced himself to us when we meet up with another star ship. Hera said that the ship was of the same make as the Ghost just a different model.

"I see you fly a Corerillan ship as well. What's it's name?" Hera asked.

"The Millennium Falcon. Fastest ship in the galaxy." Captain Solo says.

"I doubt that. I bet the Ghost is faster." Sabine says under her breath.

"Great the Ghost can clock it's signature so that will come in handy as well. Problems is we need a distraction so they don't see us. We can only get past the scanners. A fast ship like yours should be able to help with that." Hera says.

"Then the two of us can discuss a plan. Chewie you can get to know the rest of the crew." Solo says.

We talk to the Wookiee for an hour. Sabine translated everything. The four of us became friends quickly. The Wookiees covered the price for us. Chewbacca said they would have gladly done it for free but him and Han owed a lot of money. Turns out his entire species believes they owe the Ghost crew as well as the Jedi there lives. Apparently life debts to a Wookiee means that you are willing to die to protecting them not just until you save their life. Guess the rebellion will always have the Wookiees as an ally. We set off to rescue Kanan.

Kanan:

"I'm on my way master." Was the last thing I heard from Ezra. I hated having to send him that vision. It was a thing only used in emergency. Most Jedi that had this type of vision knew that they wouldn't get there on time. It was normally a good bye sent over the bond between a master and Padawan if they were separated when one was dying. It could be sent over other bonds as well. I had heard very few stories about those even though I had one of those myself during order 66. I over hear a report of a ship of Corerillan origin in the area. I pray it's not the Ghost. Then thank the Force I hear another report that another ship has broken through the blockade. It's signature matches one of the Ghost clocks. Then I see the Ghost flying above me.

"Hey boss, want a ride?" Zeb says standing at the top of the open ramp.

"Just watch your back big guy. There's bounty hunters and stormtroopers everywhere. I say while fighting off the Fifth Brother. I have no idea what happened to the Seventh Sister. She disappeared an hour ago. Sometimes I think she prefers fighting Ezra for some reason. I'm still impressed he actually took them both on and lived. Sabine said that he would have won too if they hadn't treated to kill her. That was probably the part I was most proud of him for. He surrendered to save someone else. That's my biggest issue with him is he's too much like me. Hera points it out every day.

"I'll handle the inquisitors and the Phantom. Kanan get on the ship. You worried Ezra sick." Ashoka says jumping off the ship.

"You're kidding me right?" I had to ask. Ezra was almost paranoid of losing another friend or family member. That type of vision probably didn't help.

"Of course she is. I'm just fine master." Ezra says over the com. Then I saw him in the gunner under the cockpit. He shoot a tie fighter out of the air just after saying that.

I hop on board using the fallen tie and the force to help me up there. It may not be as impressive as the first time Ezra did a jump like that but it's still impossible for most people.

"Nice to seek you again kid." I say into my com.

"Glad your back." Ezra replies.

Once I'm on and Ashoka attaches the phantom to the ghost we break back though the blockade. I head into the cockpit and meet up with Hera, Sabine, and Ezra. On the other side of the blockade I see a second Corerillan ship.

"This is the Ghost to The Falcon. We've made it through. Thanks for the help." Hera says into our com transfer.

A Wookiee's voice replies first.

"Chewie says no problem. He'd do anything to help a friend out." Sabine translates.

"Chewie how many times do I have to tell you? They're not Jedi. That's just an old legion told by old star pilots. Right guys?" Another man ask.

"I don't know Chewbacca they might exist maybe one day you'll meet a real Jedi." Ezra says glancing at me with a smile.

"Don't encourage him kid. You guys might be buddies, but he's still my copilot." The man says.

Ashoka walks in. "I don't know Han there's always some truth to legions isn't there." Hera says.

"Well I'll have to see that to believe it Hera." Han says.

"I see you made a new friend huh Chewie! Nice to see you again old friend." Ashoka says.

"You know Chewbacca?" Ezra turns to her and ask.

"Yeah we saved each other's lives during the clone wars when I was separated from my master by trandoshan hunters. They took him as well." She explains. More shyriiwook comes over the com. "I'm glad you and the kids got along so well. I'm glad we finally got to see each other under less dire circumstances." Ashoka answers. A little more shyriiwook.

"I don't know, Ezra would you be willing to learn some shyriiwook so I don't have to translate everything?" Sabine ask. I laugh a little at her face.

"I guess it might be nice to not have to have a third person in the Conversation every time I talk to a friend." Ezra teases her.

"Glad you're making friends kid." I say.

"See if I translate anything ever again." Sabine pouts.

"Sabine, did you forget why I went on this mission in the first place?" I say.

"It's been a hectic morning Kanan. Ezra woke everyone up at 0400 and we still haven't had breakfast." She answers.

"So I risked my life to get this thing for nothing?" I ask teasingly holding up the Darksaber.

"You actually got it?" She gasp.

"The question is what are you going to do with it?" I say.

"I'm putting it back in the safest place for it. In the hands of a Jedi. That's were it really belongs anyways." She answers.

"Wait that's the Darksaber your always talking about? It was a Jedi weapon? I've got to see it ignited." Ezra says.

"Ok, Sabine you want to do the honors this time. After all according to the Mando code it's yours. If you or anyone else ever needs it it will be in my drawer with the Halocron." I say.

"Sure I'll ignite it if all three of you ignite your sabers as well." She answers.

"Not in here you don't. Loading ramp if you're going duel." Hera says.

"Who said anything about dueling?" I say tossing Sabine the Darksaber.

"Are you kidding me. Name one time you ignited a lightsaber and didn't swing it." Hera demands.

"When we use them for a light." Ezra says. The kid can be such a smart ass some times. Whom am I kidding I still wouldn't trade him for the world.

Ashoka, Ezra, Sabine, and I all head down to the loading deck. Zeb and Hera watch from the balcony above. Sabine ignites the Darksaber first. I can hear Zeb's mouth hit the ground.

"That's so wizard." Ezra marbles at it.

"Kid are we going to do this or what?" I ask igniting my own lightsaber. Ezra aims his blaster function right at the Darksaber.

"Can I at least see how it reacts first?" He ask I shake my head in agreement. He shoots the ancient saber and the blast deflects back at him. He ignites his lightsaber just in time to defeat the blast into a nearby crate.

"This is why I said not in my cockpit." Hera calls down to us.

Ashoka then ignites her twin white lightsabers. "Now we can duel." She says. The four of us began to duel. The other three of us take it easy on Sabine and don't use any force user only techniques. All four of us try to keep it calm enough in the first place because of the lack of space to fight in. We are so doing this once were planet side again.

* This was actually took longer than I thought it would. Yeah I might not be updating for a few days. I usually update this quite frequently. I'm going to be busy over the first part of next week with finals so I'm taking a leave on writing and posting for now. Let's see how long it takes me to give in and post something again. Ok don't be surprised either way. Feel free to place bets on when I post. Just make sure it's in imperial credit and not real frequently. (I'll give 5000 credits to who ever wins if I post before next Wednesday night.) as always…

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	14. Birthday Twi'lik

Living with Jedi

Birthday Twi'lik

Hera:

Kanan's up already? He's humming Happy Birthday? He remembers! *squeals* "he remembered my birthday!"

"Sounds like Hera's up!" Sabine says.

"Finally, I thought for sure that she'd wake up and ruin the surprise." Zeb says.

"Good thing we're almost finished right Kanan?" Ezra says as Kanan starts to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you." He sings as he puts a cake shaped pancake on the table in my spot. Some how it even has pancake candles. Personally I'm impressed.

"Happy birthday to you!" The rest of the crew all sing. Even Chopper's beeping along. I sit down.

"Happy birthday dear Hera, Happy birthday to you!" They finish.

"Here's to the best pilot in the galaxy!" Zeb toast holding up his caf. Kanan does the same. Ezra and Sabine both hold up their hot chocolate.

"Now why are you toasting Han Solo on my birthday?" I laugh. Kanan just looks at me. His eyes are such a beautiful sight. It's so good to be seeing them again.

"To Hera! The best pilot in the rebellion!" He says.

"To Hera!" Ezra and Sabine exclaim.

"You guys are the best." I say pouring syrup on my birthday pancake.

"Will know its present time." Ezra says. He stretches out his hand using the force to pull a few small boxes to me. Sabine pulls out a multicolored envelope.

"Guys you shouldn't have!" I say.

"You deserve it Dear. Besides Chopper has the biggest one." Kanan says.

I open my gifts. Kanan got me a new helmet. Sabine painted a beautiful card. Zeb got me some jewelry. Chopper played a video the crew and Phoenix squadron made for me.

"Now it's time for my gift." Ezra said. He uses the force to pull a smaller box to us. I open it and hug Ezra. "It's outside with AP-5."

"Ezra you really shouldn't have." I cried. Together we walked outside to find AP-5 with a homemade speeder.

"I built it my self. There's even has a com in it. Quire & Rex helped me. Sabine painted it. Ashoka named for you." Ezra explains.

"What's it's name?" I ask.

"It's the Spirit. She said you're the Spirit of the Ghost." He answers.

I just cried.

* This is honor of my mom's birthday. Also I think three of the SW movies came out today. May 19th. As always…

* Mtfbwy

\- Cass


	15. Hera's Dream

Living with Jedi

* Guys I'm going to do this one before the tie one because I think I'll save the painted TIE for Star Wars Day. I also felt like a good little Ezra story.

Hera's Dream

Hera:

"Ezra, Kanan, are you sure you want to go. We don't have to do this now. Y'all can stay with your family for a little longer." Ashoka says.

"Our family is exactly why we have to go now. I've already lost one I don't want to lose another." Ezra responses.

"This isn't just any mission Ashoka. This is Our Mission form Grand Master Yoda. It's not like as Jedi we can just put this off. We've already put it off long enough. If our family or the rebellion is to even stand a chance we must get rid of the Inquisitors. Otherwise they will never be free." Kanan adds.

"I understand but the two of you have an opportunity few Jedi have had. An option that my master and I wish we had. Ezra and Sabine may not have been raised by you and Hera, but they are like your kids." Ashoka reminds them. "Hera, don't you agree?"

I'm shocked by her question. "Yes, this crew is my family. I wish we were a normal family but we found each other and it hurts me to think that I could lose any of you. Even you Ashoka. Your like a sister to both me and Kanan." I respond. "That's why I'm saying to go even though I don't want you to. Go protect our family."

"Then it's settled. Farewell. Hera I appreciate that thought even if I don't return I'll always cherish it." Ashoka said.

I gave Kanan & Ezra one last hug before they left. "Kanan I'm holding you to your promise." I whispered to him. Then after the Phantom was out of sight I went to my cabin and cried. I was alone on the Ghost. Sabine and Zeb were off doing their own missions. I sat down and thought about Ezra and Sabine. Both of them never got to really see what it was like before the empire. They never got to see the Jedi in action the way Zeb and I had or the way Kanan lived and was raised. Instead of embracing his training Ezra would have to hide it. Something that was once an honor was now a death sentence. The teen had already been robbed of his childhood and now had to hide his identity and talents. It wasn't fair. Really that went for Sabine too. If only we had found them both sooner. If they had both been younger than maybe our crew that was so much like a family could actually be a real family. I drift off to sleep thinking about this.

"Mommy, Ezzy's messed up my painting." A little girl dressed in paint splattered toy mando armor says tugging at my pant legs.

"Sabine, he's your little brother. He just wants to play with you." I tell her. Just then I hear Ezra down the hall.

"Daddy, can you show me how to do that." The seven years old ask. I look to see what Kanan is doing. Ezra's stuffed animals are floating around. Kanan is entertaining the young boy with the force.

"Sure Ez, but let's start out a little smaller. Try focusing on only one you. Good now think about it coming to you. That's great. Now don't lose focus." Kanan tells him. You can tell he loves having a kid like Ezra. Ezra's favorite toy floats up and flys straight into Ezra's arms. Kanan couldn't be prouder. He loves our little adopted family.

"Were are my favorite niece and nephew?" Zeb ask walking into Ghost.

"Uncle Zeb!" Sabine and Ezra both say running to him.

"Is Aunt Soka coming too?" Ezra ask.

"She'll be here soon kid. Now what have I missed." Zeb replies.

"Look at what I drew!" Sabine proudly holds up a drawing. It looks like some abstract artwork you see in museums but don't understand. Then again she's nine so that's still pretty good. "That's me!" She says pointing to a spot on the drawing. She moves her little finger across the paper. "That's Ezra, mommy, Daddy, Aunt Soka,…" she continues then points to a purple spot. "And that's you!" She says proudly.

Zeb just laughs "oh really, it looks nice Kiddo. So what has your brother been up to?"

"Using the Force!" Sabine says slightly annoyed. "I wish I could use the Force." She pouts.

"Well I wish I could fight in the bellon like uncle Zeb and Aunt Soka." Ezra says running in and placing his favorite toy across the room from everyone.

"Oh I can't wait for you to join us kid, but I hope this war is over before you get the chance." Zeb tells him.

"Why can't we be older?" Both kids ask.

"Well Ez are you going to show me what you learned or not." Zeb ask trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm waiting on Aunt Soka. I want everyone to see it." The boy says.

"So, what has Kanan showed you now?" He asked.

"Evataion!"

"He's starting to levitate things. He's been levitating his toys and calling them to him." I explain.

"I've also been showing him how to open the Holocron. Hey big guy how's the war going?" Kanan says finally entering the room and greeting his best friend.

"Still not the same without the two of you. We could really use Hera's piloting skills and a gunner of your accuracy." Zeb responses.

"We'll be back as soon as the kids are older." I tell him.

"I'll take that as a promise." Ashoka says. I never heard her come in. "I miss my two best rebels, but I have to say I love these kids of yours."

"Aunt Soka look what I can do!" Ezra says. He holds out his hand and his toy floats up and flys across the room into his arms.

"That's cool. Have you learned how to fight with a lightsaber yet?" She says.

"No!" Kanan and I both say.

"We'll start that when he turns eight." Kanan explains.

"So, tomorrow?" Ezra says.

"That's right tomorrow's your birthday. So what are you wishing for?" The female Jedi ask.

"He wants to join us in the war." Zeb answers her.

"Well you can do that when your both older." She tells them.

"I will be older tomorrow. Can I fight with y'all? Please?" Ezra says. "I'll be a good fighters."

Kanan and I both smile thinking that we're doing a good job with them if they want to fight to free others.

"The key to being a Jedi is knowing when not to fight." Kanan tells Ezra.

"And right now you're still to young, so none of us can fight." I add.

"Actually we might have something y'all can do to help us out. We need a family to go undercover. The two of your skills will be helpful on this mission." Ashoka says.

"You mean we can actually join y'all?" The kids both say excited.

"Just this once." She tells them. "Only because I need a couple of Jedi to help me."

"And I need a polite like your mom and a artist like you." Zeb adds hugging Sabine.

"I can blow things up too." She brags.

"Time for bed kids. I think the grown ups need to talk." Kanan says.

"I better go help." I say following the three of them.

"Can you tell us a story about the Jedi again?" The kids ask Kanan.

"Sure."

Kanan tells them a old story about the Jedi and their many missions.

The next morning everyone gets up. Apparently some point during the night Ashoka and Zeb talked us back into the fight. Ezra opens his presents & then we tell the kids the news. They couldn't be more excited. Kanan and I couldn't be more worried. We don't want to drag them into this but the empire already had. We had quit fighting to raise them but the rebels need us. Kanan gave Ezra a training lightsaber. It works exactly like a real one but isn't as deadly. He is currently showing him how to fight with it. Ashoka joined them. Zeb and I are preparing the Ghost for the mission. Sabine is drawing in her room.

"We have the cutest family don't we?" Zeb says.

"Too bad we're not all coming back." Ashoka says. I look over at the three Jedi but they aren't there.

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my cabin door.

"Hera, are you in there?" Sabine ask.

Even in my dreams we can't avoid fighting for others. "Yeah, I'm in here Sabine." I tell the teen.

"So, the ships a little too quiet without the Jedi. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, where's Zeb?"

"Were he normally is. In his room sleeping."

"No, it's too quiet without Chopper & the kid. I hope they come back soon." He shouts.

"Sabine, do you ever miss your family?" I ask.

"Of course, but I always have y'all. I can't even imagine where I would be if I grew up like Ezra. Sometimes I wish y'all would have found him before you found Zeb and I. He needs us more than the rest of us need each other. The kid needs a family more than a team. That's what we are though. We're more than a mix match team. We're a family, maybe not by blood but in how we care and look out for each other. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I was just thinking about that. If Kanan and I had found Ezra and you when y'all were younger how different things would be."

"I think we would still be in the same place we are now. After all it took us finding each other to get us here. Thank the force we did otherwise just imagine what would happen to all of us if we didn't."

I could picture that. That was even scarier than losing my Jedi. At least four of my team of six would probably be dead. Chopper would probably be in some battle field rusting. I would be the only fight and even then it would probably be under my dad. I never realized how much I owned my team. How much we owed each other. Almost all of had a life debt to Kanan. Ezra was the only that didn't. Zeb and Ezra always say that they are eternally even. Maybe we all are. We are always saving each other's lives and getting each other out of sticky situations. We no longer owe each other anything. We just care about each other to much to lose each other. We're family! It's what we do. None of us want to see any of the others in pain. "They will come home. Our family will be whole once again." I say mostly to myself.

"I hope they do. None of us want to lose anymore family members. We've all lost enough. I don't know how much we can take."

"Kanan promised me that we'd all see each other again. I promise you even if we have to go get them we'll get them back." I tell her.

"I know you will." She says.

* I did my best to make this as fluffy as I could. It's hard for me to imagine a normal family. I never had one myself. Sure this isn't your normal family but that's what I like. This is my take on little Ezra and Sabine. Of course Hera & Kanan would try and keep the kids out of the war, but the Force was calling this team together so it had family to fight together. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review this.

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	16. Ezra's life

**Now I'm just trying to make you cry. Enjoy, I think I had to embrace my dark side to write this one. So here's what my** **inner Sith has for you. My inner Jedi normal write these things.**

Living with Jedi

Ezra's life

Kanan:

If I would cry if I could. My Padawan, the boy I love as if he were my own, is broken and I have no idea if he can ever be put back together. I look in his detection, but even if I could see I wouldn't need to. I know exactly what he's doing. Ezra's Force signature that is usually a bright warm blue fire, feels as if someone has dumped ice on it. The boy we knew and loved is dead and in his place is this broken soul. Ezra had already known fear, anger, and pain, yet he avoided the dark side. He had already suffered so much but this was the last straw. He finally fell. It wasn't the pain that caused this suffering. It was the guilt of everything he's done. Of the consequences of his actions. The consequences of being born Force sensitive during the wrong time period. The loss of his parents, his life on the streets, & now this. None of it was his fault, but all of it happened because of him. It all happened so he could live. The Force has a plan for him. I just don't know what it is.

Ezra has been thinking about this stuff to much in the short time we've been back. Of course he would be able to open the Sith halocron. This child never got the chance to live the life he deserves. He was robbed of his childhood, and forced to grow up too quickly. Now he fights so others don't have to suffer the same fate. But at what cost? He's lost so much for someone so young. Before this Ezra used this as a reminder of why he fights. Now it's just fuel to feed a new fire. A fire I never wanted anyone to go close to much less for him to set.

Then that cold red fire dies down. Ezra has realized what he's done. No one knows more about the effect falling to the darkside has on others then him. If there is one thing he would never do is force others to live the life he lived. All his anger and hatred has always been directed at the darkside.

"Ezra, no!" I cry out & take off running.

Ezra:

I opened it. I look at what I have done. Everything that it cost, was it worth it? What are the consequences of this? Will it cause more loss of life? I think what has the darkside done so far? It has cause me nothing but pain and suffering. I hate it, so why am I giving into it? Hatred, pain, suffering they only feed it. It only produces more hatred, pain, and suffering. The darkside traps everyone in it's own food with no escape. No there is one escape. I go over both the Sith and Jedi codes in my head until the two become one.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

There is no death, there is the Force.

The Force shall set me free.

Yes, the force will set me free. The Jedi teach that death is only a chance of form in the Force. This could be my escape from the darkside. The only way I can escape is to die. I open my eyes the glow of the holocron reflects in my eyes. Yes, I'm willing to die to end this. I will die for this. Then those I love can no longer be hurt by me. Only my body will suffer. My soul will finally be free. But what about Kanan? How will this affect him? Will he come to realize what I have? Will the others? It doesn't matter, I have to end this now.

"I have to end this now" I say.

The halocron closes. The force fights back. Why does it want me alive? Why does it want me to suffer like this? Don't I deserve to die? I can no longer live in this trap. Don't I have the right to be free? Don't I deserve better than this life?

"Yes, you deserve better, but this isn't the way. Kid you can't do this. Don't let the darkness win. If you kill yourselves you're only doing the Inquisitors job for them. That will only fed the darkside more. You will only hurt us and give the Sith more power. Ezra you can't think like than" Kanan says.

"Master, what else can I do?"

"Anything but this. I'd rather lose you to the darkside than this. At least then I could fight to bring you home."

"Even if you have to fight against me? How far could you go to bring me back? Don't I deserve to be set free?"

"What has happened to you? I wouldn't, no I couldn't kill you if I had to. I'd bring you home even if it's the last thing I did. Yes everyone has the right to be free. Ezra that's why we fight so everyone can be free. You came back a different person. This isn't you Ezra."

"Ezra's dead. He died with Ashoka. I don't know who I am."

"I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way after order 66. I thought Caleb Dume died with master Depa Billaba, but I never went this far. I never tried to do what you're doing."

"You gave up the Force. I'm using it to end my suffering…"

"No, your using it to hurt yourself. You still have a chance to be a Jedi. If you do this you'll never be a Jedi. The rebels will never stand a chance. However if you die in battle or while captured you will become a martyr. Your death will fuel the rebellion. But not like this here on this ship. If you kill yourselves here then who wins? No one."

"Then I'll wait" I respond.

"And I'll find someway to put you back together. I know your still in their somewhere Ezra. I'll find someway to bring back my Padawan" Kanan says.

(note: I'm sorry I did that. Sorry but it will not be the last time. I really need session 3 already. May the force be with you always.)


	17. Zeb's Sleepless Roommate

Living with Jedi

* Ok so my little reader response actually worked. So you want insomnia influenced Ezra. Then Return of The Painted TIE. Why did my phone auto correct that to Return of the Painted Jedi? Lol, I kinda want to read that Fanfic. Does anyone else think that Return of the Painted TIE would be a great name for an episode? Sorry I haven't been sleeping myself the past few days. I'm tired I just can't sleep. I don't know where I'm going here or what's going to happen. I'll probably pass out sometime tonight.

* May the force be with you

\- Cass

Zeb's sleepless roommate

Zeb:

"Ezra it's bed time. You need to get to sleep."

"I tried that the other day. It didn't work." Ezra grumbles back.

"That was then this is now. Get some sleep." I tell him.

"As soon as Ashoka returns and Kanan can see again." He retorts "or as soon as I stop seeing & hearing Maul every time I close my eyes." He adds.

"Ashoka's dead, Kanan will heal & get most of his sight back, and nothing else that happened was your fault stop blaming yourself." I tell him.

"I can't, if it wasn't for me Yoda never would have told us to go there. We never would have been there & Ashoka would still be here. If I hadn't trusted Maul Kanan would still be able to see. Zeb, every time I close my eyes I go back there. I don't even want to know what happens if I sleep. I might relive it all." He explains.

"Fine, see if I care. Stay up all night. Just don't deserve me" I tell him.

"I won't."

Ezra:

I just laid in bed all night trying not to let myself fall asleep. "I can't go back!" I keep whispering to myself to keep myself awake. I put on my cadet helmet and play some music while flipping through holoimages of other more happier plants. I avoid any red planets. After what seems like infinity it's morning again. I stay in bed with my head covered until Zeb leaves.

"Ezra you have been in there for days and you aren't even sleeping. You need to come out or get some sleep." Hera tells me.

"Fine I'll get up." I said. I came out for breakfast lunch and dinner every day. Only because I had to. I really don't want or deserves to even live.

"Good, you are not allowed back in here unless it's to sleep. That's it. Time you stop moping and do something." Hera tells me.

I don't talk to anyone all day. I just do my chores until lunch.

"Ezra, you need to eat. I've told you several times. We've all suffered enough losses. I don't want to lose you too." Kanan begs me sensing that I'm not eating again. "When was the last time you sleep?"

"Kanan he hasn't sleep since y'all got back." Zeb informs him.

"Ezra that's not healthy. Your body is going to force you to get some. Clearly your exhausted. Get some sleep." Sabine tells me.

"I can't." I tell them.

As we sit through a debriefing with commander Sato I have to fight to keep myself awake. I don't remember leaving the debriefing.

Hera:

"Ezra!" I yell as the teen collapses onto the holotable. Kanan some how is instantly there to catch his Padawan as he falls. We all run over to the two of them.

"He's out cold, but otherwise unharmed." Kanan informs us. "At least as far as I can sense."

"He doesn't have any apart injuries." Sabine says examining him. "I think he's just so exhausted from not getting any sleep lately."

"I'll have the med droid run some tests." Sato offers.

"Thanks Commander, that will be extremely helpful. I think we can take it from here." I respond.

Kanan reluctantly hands Ezra over to Zeb. "Carrying him blind could make matters worse."

Zeb carries the teen to the medbay and lays him on the bed. The droid already informed remotely by the commander begins running test.

"His vitals are good. Everything seems fine. How many rotations has he been having trouble sleeping?" The med droid ask.

"Seven? I think it's hard to tell." Kanan says.

"Nine, Boss the two of you returned nine rotations ago Boss." Zeb corrects him.

"Has it already been nine?" I ask. It seems like only yesterday that everything changed.

"So he hasn't been sleeping since returning from a trip? Please inform me on the events of this trip." The droid requested. "Anyone not involved in it may leave."

"I don't think that is the best idea. Sabine, you and Zeb will return to the Ghost. I'll stay here with Kanan, Chopper, and Ezra. Someone has to make sure Chop doesn't run Kanan into a wall or something." I suggest.

"That might be best." Kanan insist not wanting to argue.

Kanan and Chopper recount every detail about the events of Malachor. I'm horrified by the story. How could this all have happened in the short time they were there. Even though the rest of my crew, no my family hadn't gone we had all been affected by it. Kanan and Ezra where by far the worst. We had thought Kanan was worse then Ezra. Now as the light begins to shine more on the events I learn that Ezra was the one most traumatized.

"This child has been thought a lot. I think he'll be fine physically after sleeping a full rotation. However I can not speak for his mental health" the med droid says. "The events he's been though may scare him for life."

"They already have." Kanan says painfully. He picks up the teen and carries him. I guide the two of them back to the Ghost. Ezra still asleep in Kanan's arms. The trip all the way to Ezra's bunk is silent. None of us saying a word. Once Kanan lays the boy down he finally speaks. "Ezra I promise you, I'll destroy Maul for doing this to you."

"Kanan, how do you know what Ezra's mental state is?" I ask.

"I felt him open the Sith Halocron we brought back. Hera, Ezra fell to the darkside. I failed him. He trusted Maul & even though I warned him he instead Maul was on our side. Despite both Ashoka and my better judgement we went along with it. Then Maul betrayed him by blinding me. Maul had sent Ezra ahead in order to make sure he didn't even see it. I still beat him but he's still alive. Maul had actually sent Ezra to face Vader alone. If I hadn't sent Ashoka after Ezra… We could have lost him instead of her. Ezra blames himself for everything. I blame Maul."

"We almost lost Ezra?"

"No, we did loss Ezra. This is all that's left of him, a shell of the kid we knew filled with broken pieces of a shattered soul. That is what I blame myself for. Letting that happen to him."

I can't hold back my tears anymore. As Kanan and I leave the room I'm in full on tears. "Will we ever get our boy back?" I cry. Sabine and Zeb look up at the two of us.

"Is Ezra going to be ok?" Sabine ask.

"I'm not sure." Kanan answers everyone. "Only the Force knows."

No one says anything else for the rest of the day. Zeb only goes into Ezra's and his cabin to sleep for the night and is careful not to disturb the sleeping teen. No one else disturbs Ezra until the next morning, when Chopper decides to try to get things back to normal.


	18. Padawan Puzzle Pieces

Living with Jedi

 **This was requested by a guest. Kanan helping Ezra recover after the events of Twilight of the Apprentice. I'll give each specter & Rex a piece of the puzzle that is Ezra, but there's still missing pieces people. Ezra's not ever going to be whole again. Just like Kanan is never going to be Caleb again. (At least not in this story). Freddie Prinze Jr. Actually inspired the ending himself with something he said in his interview with Podcast 66 episode 66. Enjoy guest. May the force be with you always.**

 **\- Cass**

Padawan Puzzle Pieces

Hera:

I'm worried. They didn't know I was listening the other day. Ezra scared me. I've been keeping an eye on him for a couple of days. This is not going to go well.

"Chopper I wouldn't even think about it. Ezra is not in the mood for your pranks & Zeb will dismantle you" I yell at the droid. "I really don't know what Ezra's going to do."

"I'm not worried about Zeb. The pranks on Ezra. I'm framing Zeb. I want the old Ezra back. So I'm trying to get things back to normal" The droid beeps.

"I'm telling you Chop I wouldn't try this. I want Ezra back too but this is not going to work."

"Don't care!" He rolls into Zeb and Ezra's cabin. I hear the droid shock Zeb. Zeb jumps up trying not to wake Ezra.

"Chop I wouldn't" Zeb yells.

"I'm not going to you are" Chopper beeps but Zeb doesn't understand it.

"If you wake Ezra up I'm going to kill you."

I run in to the cabin.

"Louder" chopper beeps.

"Chopper don't you dare shock him!" Zeb screams.

"Zeb, don't" I say too late. Ezra sits up.

"You woke me up Zeb" The kid says angrily. "You're going to regret that."

"You think you can take me" Zeb says.

"Oh I can take you. Just watch, or better yet feel it." Ezra says holding out one arm. Zeb reaches for his throat and start choking.

"I'm sorry, it was Choppers fault. He was going to shock you. I was trying to stop him." Zeb managed to choke out.

"I don't care your the one who woke me up" Ezra sneers with an almost evil look.

"Ezra put Zeb down. It was Chopper's fault. Ezra don't do this" I yell. "Kanan get in here now!"

Kanan:

Early morning meditation. I'm trying to focus on how to fix my broken Padawan. However my meditation is disrupted.

"Kanan, get in here now!" Hera yells down the hall. "It's an emergency. Hurry!"

"What now. I was focusing on how to fix… Ezra!" I walk into the room to sense Zeb floating a foot off the ground grasping his neck. "Ezra, put him down now. You really don't want to do this."

"He woke me up. I'm tired of everyone bothering me. I just want to be left alone."

"Ezra if you kill Zeb, we can't continue training. We'll be forced to turn you over to the empire. You can't fight if you kill a friend in cold blood" I explain. I can sense everything going on in the room. "Padawan, put him down now."

I use the force to try and see what is going on with Ezra. I send a few calming waves through our weak bond. He calms down and I feel Zeb drop to the ground. Lucky he's still alive.

"Boss you need to do something about your Padawan now" Zeb croaks out trying to catch his breath.

Ezra my cabin now!

Yes, Master.

"I'm sorry Zeb. I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to…" Ezra says.

"Ezra we forgive you. You aren't yourself" Sabine says. I never even sensed her walking in. Now I can feel Hera & her presence tending to Zeb.

Hera gets up and looks at me. "Kanan, what are we going to do about this?" She ask me.

"Move him into my room for now. I'm going to have him meditate for now. Maybe that will help him some. I'll meditate my self on how to fix him as much as we can. Something tells me it's going to take all of us to get him back if we even can" I respond.

I feel Ezra walk pass us and enter my cabin.

"We'll talk about this later. Ok love?" Hera says.

"Yes, later." I walk into my cabin

"I know you said nothing that happened was my fault, but we almost lost Zeb & that was my fault." Ezra says as soon as I walk in.

"It was & it wasn't. Your more aware this time of what you're doing this time. That's not a good sign Ezra" I say. "You're letting the dark side get to you. That's the third time this week you've done it. & lets not forget the Fyrnoks."

"I can't help it Kanan. Something about that place. I think part of me is still there. Maybe I really did dye their, or at least a part of me did."

"Ezra get on the top bunk & get some sleep. When you wake up I want you to join me in meditation. I'll be right here." I tell him as I sit down crossing my legs.

"Yes, master."

"I wish this never happened to him." I whisper as I drift off into a vision.

I see Sabine & Ezra on a supply run. I see stormtroopers attacking them. I see the building claps on them. I see Ezra saving them both. Sabine kisses him. I feel some of Ezra's warmth come back.

Then Hera tending to him after he's injured. Her motherly instincts over time warms him more. I see Zeb and Chopper scheming a prank to cheer him up. I see Ezra with green hair. (I'm laughing at the thought.) I see myself fixing his lightsaber for him and giving it to him. I see us training again.

There is a heart shaped puzzle most of it's put back together. Rex puts in a puzzle piece. There are still pieces missing. Pieces of Ezra's heart that will never be filled again. Those pieces are held by people who are gone. Like his parents and Ashoka.

So I'll never have my whole Padawan back but at least I can get most of him back together. Best news I've gotten so far. At least it's shown me that.

Ezra is now awake and beside me.

"Did you have a vision master? What of?"

"I did, I think my sight is going to come back." How does he know that? I still can't tell when he's having visions.

"Is that all?"

"I need to go talk to Hera. Stay here and meditate until Sabine come and gets you" I tell him before I head out the door.

 *** I hope you all enjoyed that. Seriously the puzzle thing actually came from an interview on Podcast 66 episodes 66. It's a great podcast you guys should really listen to it. It's one of my top two favorites. Idiots array being my other. I've listened to every episode of both. Again always opened to suggestions. I own nothing but the mind that wrote this. Would love to even work for the people who do own this stuff. It would be insanely cool if I did. Hope you enjoyed. I hope this is what you meant Guest whoever you are.**

 **May the force be with you as always**

 **-** **Cass**


	19. Sabine's feelings

Living with Jedi

 **\- Guys I'm sorry I know I promised all Jedi baseball but this Kenny road itself and I think I'm gonna start jumping around to see where things go I promise I'll get the Jedi baseball story up eventually this just had to be written I watched "Twilight of the Apprentice" to much. This was literally my dream last night. I think I'm going to use it in both my stories because it works well with my other posted story "Visions of Destiny". I'll go into more detail there with this. Sorry for the empty promises. I write whatever comes to me. I draw like that too. I don't blame you if you never trust me again.**

Sabine's Feelings

Sabine:

"Hera, no! Why do I have to take him?" I complain.

"Because, I have to tend to Kanan and he's been keeping Zeb up every night. Besides, Ezra needs this."

"Hera, I hate seeing Ezra this way. Every since Kanan and him returned from that awful planet he hasn't been the same. I think he came back more broken than Kanan."

"I know, I've been talking with Kanan about it. We're all worried about him. Kanan said that he had to stop Ezra from doing something dramatic in the force twice now. He wants to move Ezra out of Zeb's cabin and into his to keep a better eye on him."

"Not funny Hera!"

"His words not mine."

"I miss the kid! I want our Ezra back, not this Ezra. This Ezra scars me."

"I know Sabine. That's why I'm sending the two of you on this supply run. Maybe you can bring part of him back."

"Ok, I'll try" I say walking out.

"Do, or do not. There is no try!" Kanan says overhearing the conversation.

"I'm not your Padawan. You don't have to teach me how to use the Force Kanan." I reply.

"No, you only insist on learning how to fight with a lightsaber." He teases me. "However, you're taking my broken Padawan and bring him back a little more whole. At least I hope. He's blaming himself for Ashoka's death and my going blind. I hate to lose him too."

"I'll do my best. I won't give up on him."

"I know you won't. Now go get Ezra and get out of here."

Ezra:

"No, I can't lose anymore friends." I yell tackling Sabine down to the ground inside a collapsing building.

"Ezra…" she screams.

"Sorry Sabine." I apologize as I use the Force to keep the metal roof form hitting us. "I have to keep you safe."

"Ezra your laying on top of me."

I look down at her. She had just enough room to take off her helmet to look me in the eyes. Our eyes met & I could see the pain in her eyes. I quickly looked away. "Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"No, Ezra you didn't hurt me. But you are killing me."

"Not you too."

"Ezra, that's what's killing me. You haven't been your self lately. We're all worried about you. We, I miss you Ezra. Come back to us. Come back to me. I love you." She tells me. She places her hand under my chin forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Ezra, the pain you see in my eyes is only a reflection of what I see in yours. Your pain is causing all of us pain. Especially Kanan and I."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause anyone pain. Maybe I should just leave." I say closing my mind.

"Ezra, how is that helping anything? How can I make you understand that losing you would only hurt us more. I know!" She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her then I already was. Then she kisses me.

I start to kiss her back but stop myself. "Sabine, as much as I want to I can't do or say what you want me to." I tell her as I pull away.

"Why not?" She ask. The look in her eyes is no longer pain but she's still hurt by what I just said

"Because, even though I don't deserve to be a Jedi i'm still training to be one." I reply.

She looks down realizing what she's done. "Jedi should not know anger, nor hatred, nor…" she trails off.

"Love! " I finish her statement. "That's what comes between Kanan and Hera. That's what is now coming between the two of us."

"Oh Ezra, I'm so sorry." She says hugging me. "I forgot. Jedi have to protect others even if it means hurting themselves in the process. Just because you can't return it doesn't mean I can't feel that way about you. Now will you come back with me?"

"I would if I could but I don't think that either one of us is getting back anytime soon. We're kinda stuck & I'm not sure I can lift all of this debris off of us." I answer.

"Maybe you can't Padawan, but I can."

I roll over and Sabine and I both look up to the voice as the sheet of metal that was trapping us move out of the way revealing Kanan.

"Master, how did you know we're to find us?" Neither Sabine, nor I had ever activated our emergency homing devices. We never got the chance.

"Our bond kid, I can sense when when your in trouble and track you easily. Plus I had a vision you were going to get into trouble on this mission."

"You knew that this would happen and you still sent us?" Sabine yelled.

"I saw that it might bring the kid back. I knew you were going to kiss him and bring our Ezra back to us. That's the whole point of this supply run. The main thing on your list was Ezra."

I grab the list. He's right. The list says:

Blue milk

Space waffles

Jargons

First aid supplies

& my Padawan

-Kanan

How did We not see that before? Hera told us to bring back everything on the list.

"So I'm the Malurun this time." I yell somewhat mad as Kanan pull Sabine and I out.

"Well you always seem to come back with the hardest thing to find. So if you're the hardest thing to bring back I figured why not" He says to me. Then turns to Zeb. "Can you take Sabine back to the Ghost. I'll take Ezra to get the Phantom. We need to talk alone."

"Boss is that the best idea. He's hurt and you can't…"

"I know exactly what I can and can't do and he's ok enough to fly for the short amount of time."

"But he can barely even walk!"

"Just do as I say. Don't question orders. Even Rex would tell you that and look what he was ordered to do."

"He questioned Order 66. He didn't turn on his Jedi. I'm not letting you kill the both of you. We're coming with you."

"No, his Jedi turned on everyone." I say.

"What?!" All three of them said looking at me.

"How do you know that?" Kanan asked me.

"I overheard Ashoka and Vader talking when she saved me. She said 'I thought I knew who was under that mask, but my master could never be so cruel.' He responded 'Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him.'" I answer.

"Ok, Zeb we'll all head back to the Ghost. I'll send chopper out for the Phantom. Everything else remains with Our crew. Not a word to anyone else ever. Especially not Rex! We can't let this information leak out. It could cost us all our lives." Kanan orders.

Kanan:

Back on the Ghost I carry Ezra to what is now our cabin and lay him down on my bunk. "I don't know why We didn't place you in here in the first place. Ezra the information you just told us. It will help us a lot to know what we're up against. I know why Ashoka never told us before. If we were fighting my master I would have done the same thing. I'm glad to have you back." I tell him

"Kanan, you called me Kid again. That's the first time I've heard anyone call me that since I opened the Sith halocron."

"I know. I thought I lost you for good when you opened it. I felt you opening it. You present in the Force has been so cold and dark. I thought I had failed you. Then I had that vision. In it I saw your fire return. Maybe that's the key to fighting this war. That's what Ashoka tried to do with her master. She tried to bring him back & the fact that you came back means maybe there's hope to get Anakin back. Maybe Obi-wan can help us? He might have some ideas on how to save his former Padawan. Like I did with you."

"That's great news Kanan, but all I wanted to know was why everyone stopped calling me Kid." He says as I sit down next to him.

"Probably because the stopped seeing you as a kid. You never really ever had a chance to be a kid. You & I are too much alike. Sometimes you remind me of myself at your age. Other times it's like looking at a mirror. The life you lived has aged you way beyond your years young one. In a way you've been through almost everything I have but in a different order & a shorter amount of time. I never wanted you to go through your own Order 66, but on that trip you did. You put your trust in someone and they betrayed you. Just like the Jedi order did with the clones. I'm sorry I let that happen to you. I'm glad Maul only blinded me because if he had killed me…"

"I wouldn't have even return to the Ghost at all if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to face the others. It was hard enough to face Rex with the news about Ashoka."

"Kid I think you could have. You're stronger than me when it comes to stuff like that. I learn from you in that area."

"Mom once told me 'Childhood isn't something start at one age and grow out of. It's the time when death doesn't exist.' So I guess I never had a childhood."

"Kid, you're mom was right, but that's where your wrong. The Jedi teach that death is only the change of form in the Force. Therefore no one ever really dies just becomes one with the Force. That's why I knew I could keep my promise to Hera."

"What did you promise Hera?"

"That we'd all see each other again. I just wasn't sure how or when."

"Caleb Dume! I heard what you just said" Hera yelled from outside the room.

"Kid you just got me in trouble. Is this what you did when you shared a room with Zeb?"

"You mean I'm going to be moving in here with you?"

"Yes, Ezra you are. I just finished taking care of Sabine. You saved her life back there. Now it's time to fix you up." Hera say to him entering our cabin. "Kanan out! I'll deal with you later."

"See you kid!" I say as I walk out.

"Very funny Kanan" they both say.

"What to soon?" I ask.

"Sometimes you worry me Master." Ezra responds. I smile at the thinking about his remark about taking the Grand Inquisitor TIE. I told him the same thing he just told me. He is a mini me.


	20. A Mother's Promise

Living with Jedi

A Mother's promise

Hera:

"Kanan, all I want to do is check this data disk. I promise you I won't do anything else." I say. In my hand is Ezra's data disk with his parents holoimage on it. Anyone else would have been able to see what I had. This was one of the few bright sides of him now being blind.

"You better not. Your taking a day off. The kids and I will handle everything. No one deserves it more than you." He says to me.

"No one, really? Not even you? Even Jedi need a break every once in a while." I say teasingly.

"I can't really afford a break anymore. I have a responsibility I have to keep. You on the other hand are doing the job of the entire Jedi order. If everyone didn't know otherwise they would probably think your the Jedi in this group." He says with a slight grin. "Now rest. Remember that Ezra and I can sense everything."

"I'm not that bad. There's just one thing I have to do. Don't worry it has nothing to do with the rebellion. It's something personal I have to do." I respond.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone until your done. I'll send someone in to check on you later." He says leaving the room.

He moves his white walking stick around. The top of which I just now noticed is his lightsaber. It still kills me thinking about why he even needs it. At least he returned in a better emotional state. Ezra was another story. He had returned unharmed physically but emotionally broken. He would never be the same again and we all knew it.

That's why I was doing this. I had to do this. The Bridgers deserved this. I felt that I had let them down and I need to fix it. This was the same way I knew Ezra felt.

I sat down in the gunner seat I had seen Ezra go to every time he came to be alone. I'm doing the same thing he normally does. I thought to myself. I put the holodisk in and a holoimage pops up. The image is of a small family of three.

I look at a younger Ezra climbing on his mothers back. His father standing behind them smiling. Despite the war. They were a happy family. They gave others hope. Then the empire took it all away. They died to give others hope. Now there son fought under me to insure that that hope didn't die.

He was now was now my responsibility. Kanan and I had taken over that job for them when they could no longer do it. Unfortunately we let them down.

I reached up to Mira running my hand through the holoimage.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to him. You never would have let him go. I shouldn't have ether but it wasn't up to me. I couldn't protect him for you. He's so brave and strong. You would be proud of the man he's becoming. I guess I have you to thank for that. He's getting better now. I don't think he'll ever truly be whole again. He misses the two of you. Kanan and I are doing our best but we could never replace the two of you. I do have one thing I'd like to tell you though. He's even willing to sacrifice himself for our crew. We're all like a family to each other. I'd make this same promise that I'm about to make to you, to Sabine's parents if I could Mira." I tell her.

"I promise you Mira that as long as I'm alive I do my best to protect him. Nothing like that will ever happened to Ezra ever again. I might not be you and I'll never be able to fill your shoes, but as the mother and pilot of this crew I'll do my best to sub for you."

I guess I was in here longer than I thought. A few seconds after I had made this promise I heard the door open. I turned around to see who it was.

"Ezra, sorry I was hoping he'd send Zeb or Sabine…"

"It's fine Hera. He didn't send me. I've known what you were planning on doing for a while. I had a vision of you making it. I just didn't tell Kanan. Who did you think suggested to Commander Sato that you take a day off? I told the others my plan but I didn't tell them why I wanted you to have it." He says.

"You set everything up for me? That's the best gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you Ezra." I was crying now.

Ezra just walked over and hugged me. "Consider it a Mother's Day gift. From all of us." He says.

"I was hoping that's how you thought about me."

"Hera, that's how everyone thinks about you."

* Mother son bonding. Lots of Fluff. They gave her a Mother's Day present. *wipes eyes* no I'm not crying! There's something in eyes. Maybe it's just my Force Awakens mascara? I think Hera just got the Star Wars mother of the year award. On second thought Mother of All Time Star Wars Award. Well as always

May the force be with you always & Happy Mother's Day to all you moms

\- Cass


	21. A Jedi Bounty

Living with Jedi

* This was a request by silverwolf I seriously couldn't pass. Then again who could possibly pass up an opportunity to write a bounty hunter story with Cad Bane, Bossk, & Boba VS. The Ghost crew and Rex! Plus Bossk and Ezra! How is Kanan, Sabine, and Ketsu going to react to Ezra's old friend? I'm honored to be writing this.

A Jedi Bounty

Sabine:

"How in the world did I go from being a Bounty Hunter to being the Bounty?" I ask.

"We joined the Rebellion." Ketsu answered.

"Still they sent Four bounty hunters after us? And not just any bounty hunters. No, they send Boba Fet, Cade Bane, Ebo, and Bossk!" I state.

"That doesn't sound like a group of people I want to be friends with. I'm glad I can't see. I wouldn't want to see this." Kanan says.

"They sent Who after us?" Ezra ask over the com. "If you said who I think you said I think we might be ok. One of them owes me!"

"What do you mean by one of them owes you? These bounty hunters don't normally owe anyone but bar owners anything." Ketsu ask.

"Let's just say he's an old friend of mine." He responds.

"Kid I understand Sabine knowing these guys with her past and all but how in the Force are Friends with a bounty hunter?" Zeb ask.

"I want to know that to. Specter 6 what did you do that you crossed paths with one of these guys?" Kanan adds.

"I'll tell you later." The kid response.

We shot back at the bounty hunters. Boba and Rex are wrestling with each other.

"This is exactly why I don't trust clones." Kanan says sensing what's going on.

"I'm not one of them. I might look like one but I'm not. Don't mistake me for one Jedi." Boba corrects him.

"We share the same DNA little bro. This is Exactly what your Dad would look like now and you will eventually look like. You're nothing more than his unaltered clone." Rex says.

"Not my fault I'm dear old daddy's favorite. He could have cared less about the rest of you. You were just pawns for the Republic army. I was more than that." Boba says.

"I bet that kid I worked with on Lothal could outsmart all of y'all!" Bossk says as Zeb and him fight.

Ketsu and I try and negotiate. "Come on guys. We were bounty hunters too, can't we all just let bygones be bygones & pretend nothing ever happened."

"No, and stop talking about that street rat that coned you Bossk. You might have gotten twice the bounty because of him but we all know that kid deserves that money. You owe him." Boba says.

"He's got that right. Bossk you still owe me your life. I saved your butt." Ezra says from an air duck above.

"Nice of you to join us kid." Zeb says. The rest of us all turn to look at the Padawan as he drops down in the middle of the battle.

"Ezra Bridger? What in the world are you doing here?" Bossk ask. He puts down his weapon and hugs the kid. The rest of us all stop and stare. Even Kanan turns his head in their direction with a look of confusion.

"This is my family your hunting now. I'm with them. You hurt one… well you've worked with me. You know exactly what I'm capable of. " Ezra informs him.

"Relax kid We're only after the Jedi and his Padawan. It's not like I'm after… " Bossk trails off. Then something clicks to him. "Your the Padawan aren't you?"

"Bingo, and I'll consider all debts paid of if you could just over look this whole thing." Ezra tells him.

"No. We can't just walk away from this one. The bounty is too high. Bossk you wouldn't…" Boba starts but Bossk interrupt him.

"I owe the kid my life. No bounty is high enough to pay that debt. Besides I'm the only one of us that knows what this kid's capable of. I'd rather have him on my side then go against him. This kid can escape from any situation no matter how hopeless it seems. He caught three bounties of his own when an imperial agent had a bounty on my head. Sure I took credit for all three but still he cleared my name. The Jedi's luckily I wouldn't want to miss with this kid. I'd rather have him as my apprentice." Bossk explains. "You can go ahead if you want but don't say I didn't worn you. I'm out!"

"Fine, then we'll just split the bounty three ways." Bane says.

"I'd listen to Bossk if I were you." Kanan says.

"What's left of that bounty again?" Boba ask Bossk.

"Nothing, the kid basically disintegrated him to save our lives. It was kinda unavailable." Bossk responded.

"My kinda of kid!" Bane says.

"Mine too. I'm out. Bossk is right this one might be high but it's not worth it." Boba says.

"So Embo what do you say you and me?" Bane ask. Embo just puts down his weapons.

"There's no way this kid is that much of a threat." Bane says.

"Have you ever dealt with a Jedi master after messing with their Padawan?" Kanan threatens.

"Actually I have. On second thought he tore apart my ship just to get to Miss Tano. I'm not putting up with that again." Bane answers.

Ketsu & I are both astonished. "With a bounty as high as our's is, there is no way I would have let that go. At least not that easily." Ketsu says.

"Ezra, how did a street rat catch the bounties? What did you do on the streets?" I ask.

Kanan:

"Hera, I think Ezra and Sabine have more in common than we thought. Did you know that the kid worked with a bounty hunter?" I say once we were all back on the ghost.

"He what? Ezra is this true? Why didn't you tell us?" She ask.

"Not much to tell. I did what I had to. That's just the way I survived before I met y'all. Come to think about it. That was the first time I saw the Ghost. Who would have guessed back then that I would ever call it home."

"How long before you met us did this little gamble happen?" Sabine ask.

"About a week. I thought I lost more than I gained in that deal." He responded.

"Glad you made it. It saved our lives back there." I say. I'm so getting the rest of this story out of him. A kid like him shouldn't have ever cross paths with a bounty hunter. Then again what little I know about Ezra's path none of it is something someone so young should have ever been though.

"I guess that bet did pay off after all. Otherwise none of us would be here now."

* That was fun. Feel free to send me more request like this. I hope that is what was wanted. Ik that's what I want to see. Please let me know what y'all think. As always…

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	22. Father

Living with Jedi

Father's Day

Ezra:

"You think he's going to like it?" I ask.

"Where did you even find this beauty?" Zeb ask.

"You're never going to believe me if I tell you." I say.

"I still can't believe it and I was there. Rex just gave it to him when he found it." Sabine says.

"You got this from Rex?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah apparently Ahsoka and her master had made it for master Obi Wan Kenobi during the clone wars. They gave it to Rex to hide it from him until the day they planned on giving to him." I explained. "It kinda just called to me when I was looking for a gift for him."

"Yeah, with Kanan grounding him indefinitely I had to go with him. He went into a trance and walked straight into Rex's cabin. He literally walked right into the door. I busted out laughing so hard. Rex opened the door to see what all the noise was." Sabine laughed.

"Good kid you made it through another door alright. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you were blind instead of your master. Especially after running into my door twice." Rex says walking in on the three of us. "I see Zeb approves of the old cork screw. I brought the new case for it like you asked."

"Is it actually crystal?" Zeb asked.

"Kyber Crystal!" I say.

"It sure is. Very few Jedi carried one of these beauties. Only Jedi carried something like that. I believe masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui Gon Jin, Plu Ku, and Quinlen Vos all had one. Supposedly it was a big deal to get one from someone." Rex said.

"So why did Anakin and Ahsoka give it to Master Obi Wan anyways?" Sabine asked. I never dared use that name after I found out what happened to him. It felt wrong calling Vader a Jedi.

"They were going to but Ahsoka got falsely accused of murdering someone and left the order after everything was cleared up. Anakin just couldn't bring himself to give it to him without her. It was her idea to give it to him in the first place after Anakin said that Obi Wan and her were like family to him. She was like a daughter and he was like a father to him. That's why they were giving it to him on his anniversary of being knighted." Rex explains.

"If it was supposed to be Obi Wan's Kanan's going to love it. May I see it?" Hera ask.

"Sure." I say handing it to her.

"You know I don't think that it's going to be useful…" she says. We all look at her confused. "With out something to use it on. Zeb, Rex would the two of you like to go with me on a supply run?"

"We're going to pick up wine!" The two of them state.

"I was thinking about a trip to Aaldaran I hear they have the best wine in the galaxy. I'm sure Senator Bail will be glad to help us get it." She confirms. "Maybe we can pick up something for you two as well."

"Thanks Hera we'll give it to him as soon as you get back." I say. "I need to fix the blade anyways. You said it used to have a blue blade right Rex?"

"It sure did. Hope you get it working again." He says.

"See you two later." The three of them say.

"Guess it's just the boss and the two of us." Sabine says.

"Nope just you and Kanan. I'm blocking myself off while I try to fix this. You have to cover for me. Make him think I'm with Hera and Zeb." I say.

"Ok, where do I tell him you guys went?"

"We're on a supply run. It's partly true depending on how you look at this. I'm working on part of the gift while they get the rest and there are three people on that ship."

"Well I guess that's one point of view."

I meditate on fixing the small blue blade with the force. It takes a lot less effort to fix then my lightsaber. This is just basic maintenance me and Kanan have both done several times with our lightsabers. Once I finish a recorded hologram displays.

"Padawan Ezra Bridger. Thank you for fixing this tool. I know if you're watching this than you probably are going to give it to Kanan for something. I appreciate that it has finally found a home. I wish I could be there to see it but I can't. My path lays elsewhere. Perhaps someday our paths will cross again. I've recorded a second message for Kanan. You have my blessing to give it to him. May the force be with you always." Ahsoka says. It was actually recorded recently on the ghost in The cabin Zeb and I used to share. I wondered why she recorded it in there. Rex often stayed in there when he was on board while I stayed in Kanan's cabin. I guess that's probably why she thought I would find it.

I replaced the small power cell and ignited the blade. I was in Kanan and my cabin. Sabine had taken Kanan to the mess hall of the base for some decent food being he can't cook anymore and Hera and I are supposed to be gone. Zeb's idea of cooking nobody else likes and Sabine is good at baking but not so much at any other type of cooking.

"I'm just going to get a few things out of here for a lesson as soon as Ezra gets back." Kanan says outside the door.

"But Kanan don't you want to see my art work." Sabine says as the door opens. I make a gustier to get her to change subjects but it's too late.

"Bine I would love to but I can't. You know that. Once my force sight improves or I can see again then you can update me on every painting I missed. I promise I'll make time for that." He says reaching for something around me. Sabine gives me a look that says sorry I tried.

I mouth I know love. "It's fine I was almost done anyways." I say.

"Ezra? I thought you were with Hera and Zeb." Kanan says. "Have you been by yourself this whole time?"

"I was working on something for you. Chopper is still here." I say.

"Chopper is not one of the people that I approved of watching you. What are you working on anyways. May I see it." He responds.

"I think Hera wanted us to wait until she's gets back." Sabine says.

"Oh so all of you are in on this huh?" Kanan ask.

"Yes. Even Rex is." We both say.

A few hours later the others return. I give Kanan the cork screw lightsaber pocket knife. Zeb gives him the wine. Hera pulls down six glasses. Sabine pours juice in our glasses.

"What is all this for?" Kanan ask.

"Well even though you're aren't our real dad your kinda the dad of this crew. So happy Father's Day." I say. "I would have done this for my dad."

"So you gave me a Jedi knife. That's actually kinda sweet. I always wanted to give my master one but never got the chance. Where did you get this?" He ask.

"That would be Ahsoka and I to thank for that." Rex says.

"Well thank all of you." Kanan says.

* Ok so this is not actually a Father's Day special because it's a few days late. This Swiss Army knife lightsaber thing was inspired by a conversation with a friend about Obi Wan being an avid wine collector. Actually this was supposed to be Anakin's but Ahsoka never gave it to him. Anakin had given Obi Wan one but Ezra would never give it to Kanan knowing it was supposed to be Vader's. Ahsoka didn't want that so Rex lied about it. Luke inherits Obi Wan's. We said that he loses it on cloud city during his fight with Vader. I might write that story about the Kyber corkscrews. As always may the force be with you.

* Cass


	23. Anniversary

Living with Jedi

* First of all Happy Star Wars day. May the Fourth be with you. Y'all are so going to enjoy this one.

Anniversary

Sabine:

I'm painting a something special today. No, not in my room. I'm painting it on the common room wall.

It's a painting of our crew. Kanan and Hera are in the back. Hera has her blaster drawn. Zeb stands between them. Ezra is in front of Kanan. Both have their lightsabers ignited. Ezra has his helmet I painted under one arm. I'm in front of Hera with one of my twin blasters drawn and my paint gun in my right hand. My helmet is placed at my feet. Zeb is holding his bow rifle in fighting formation. Chopper is centered in front of everyone with both arms out.

The Ghost is behind us on the right. On the far left is Rex. He is kneeling on his helmet aiming his rifle. A holoimage of Ashoka is projecting behind him.

"It looks nice Sabine. What's it for?" Someone ask. I turn to see who else was in the room.

"Oh, hi Ezra. I didn't expect anyone to be up yet. Your not supposed to see it yet." I say.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. So why are you painting it in here instead of in your room?" He ask.

"It's a surprise for the whole crew. Surly you remember what today is. It's just sad Kanan might not get to see it." I say.

"Sorry no clue. What's so special about today?" He ask sitting down.

"It's been one cycle since you joined the crew, Ezra. We all celebrate on the anniversary of the day that the newest member joined the crew. Hera and Kanan called it Ghost day. Last year Hera surprised me with new all new art supplies. She also made something special for everyone." I say.

"It's been a full cycle already. It feels like just a few rotations." He says.

"Time tends to do that when you live on a starship. We spend so much time in space it's hard to keep track of rotations. Even plantside it can be hard to tell. Especially if you're not just on one planet but several like we are." I say.

"Then how do you do it?" He ask.

"Morning kids. It's unusual for you two to be up this early. What's up?" Hera says.

"Couldn't sleep and Sabine's working on a surprise for all of us." Ezra says.

"A surprise? For what?" Hera ask.

"There's no way you forgot. You always do something for Ghost day. " I say.

"Morning, It's Ghost day?" Kanan ask walking in. "Has really been a full cycle?"

"Ok, Kanan I can understand. If Zeb forgot then I'm going to be mad." I say.

"Sorry Sabine, I guess we've all been busy lately. So much has happened in the past cycle." Hera says. "Morning love!"

"Sabine and Ezra are up already? That's unusual. Today's definitely something to celebrate." Kanan teases.

"Very funny. I'm still not sleeping well after what happened. Sabine, is that a holoimage of Ashoka behind Rex?" Ezra says. No one ever mentions Ashoka's last mission.

"Yeah, Originally she was there with her lightsaber in hand, but after the three of you went on that mission. I decided to make her a holoimage to honor her memory." I say.

"So she's there, but not really. Nice job Bine. It's a perfect metaphor for death in the force." Kanan says.

"So my parents are like holoimage?" Ezra ask.

"If we get a holoimage of the Kid's parents I'm out of here." Zeb says overhearing only part of the conversation. "So what are we talking about this morning?"

"Morning Zeb. Breakfast is almost ready everyone." Hera says.

"Well no. Not exactly. They are there in the force but you can't really see or hear them. At least not usually. Sometimes they can send us messages like your parents did for you when they died." Kanan explains.

"Ok, it's done!" I say.

"Nice painting Sabine. What's it for?" Zeb ask.

"Doesn't anyone remember Ghost day? I didn't stay up all night painting this nothing." I yell.

"It's Ghost day? How did I forget that?" Zeb inquiries.

"Apparently we all forgot. Are you sure it's today Sabine? I'll check Choppers memory." Hera states.

She dishes out breakfast for everyone. After we eat we check Chopper's memory.

"It can't be. I got the wrong day." I say. It's tomorrow. I can't believe I have my days off.

Ezra:

"Well today was interesting." I say to myself after finishing all my chores & soldier training with Rex. I was walking to my Jedi lessons. I knock on Kanan's door.

"Come in Padawan." He answers. I walk in.

"So what are we doing today master?"

"Well I was thinking about letting you explore the Holocron a little. I'm kinda curious to see what you can find on it." He says open the drawer he keeps it in. He feels around for it before pulling it out.

"So all I'm doing is exploring the Holocron? I guess it would be hard to practice dueling without a lightsaber."

"You still haven't repair it?"

"No, It's unfixable. I'm going to have to start from scratch."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel better my master had me build a second one when I started my training under her. Turns out my first one was with a training Crystal. It only deflected stun blast and training blast."

"What happened to it?"

"It was left in my old room back at the main Jedi temple."

"So like everything of my childhood that was at my old home it's gone."

"Yeah, I guess we both have that in common don't we."

We spend an hour exploring the Holocron. Then I find something interesting.

"I was hoping you'd find that." Kanan says.

"How do you even know what I found? It hasn't even started playing yet." I respond.

"I can sense it. I'm on this recording. My master was teaching a lesson to the youngling in the temple. I helped with the demonstration." He explained. "Probably the only time someone besides you ever asked me about being a Jedi, or I wasn't the one asking." He laughs.

"So this is what your master looked like?"

"Yeah, just didn't laugh when you see me. Remember that back then I went by Caleb instead of Kanan."

"Yes master."

A minute into the video. "So younglings, my Padawan, Caleb Dume and I will demonstrate." Depa says. A young boy about my age appears and sits down in front of her. He's about my age. I stop it and look at him.

So that's what you look like at my age. What's up with with your hair?

It's a Padawan braid. Every Padawan had one. It was a symbol of our status as a student.

"Please tell me I don't have start wearing that. To be honest I really don't want to wear those robes either." I say.

"Just keep watching!" Kanan says.

I continue to play the holoimage.

"Ready Caleb?" she ask.

"Yes master." Caleb responses.

The two began to levitate a large crate.

"Now Padawan Dume, will you please tell me what is inside the crate?" She ask.

"As you wish master." He responds. He closes his eyes. He named off a few objects. Master Billaba then opened the crate removing each item he named out with the force.

"See younglings, with enough concentration you can even see things in the force you can that is hidden or cannot be seen by the eyes." She explains. "This is called force sight. It may come in handy when you began you apprenticeship. Any questions?"

"Master, many I ask your Padawan a question?" A youngling asked.

"What do you say Caleb? Do you want to be the one answering the questions instead of asking them this time?" She ask.

"I guess. I'm not sure if I'm the best person to answer them." He says.

"Maybe it will help you when you have a Padawan of your own." She says.

"Ok!" Caleb says.

"Can you really see and feel every master Billaba feels? If so what's it like during the council meetings?" The child ask.

"Not always. She normally blocks me during the council meetings." He says.

"It's standard practice. Master Windu did it with me when I was training under him as did master Kenobi with Anakin." Depa explains.

"I can only see what she wants me to see. I do however feel more stuff then she does. I normally can feel what she feels. I can't really explain it to you." He says.

"Most of the time it is more important for the Padawan to let the master in then the other way around. It is possible for him to enter my mind. However there is a respect for both master and Padawan that must be considered." She says.

"Especially if your master sits on the Jedi Council." Caleb adds.

"So what about with bindings?" Another youngling ask.

"That is another lesson for another time. You are now dismissed." Depa says.

The Holocron shuts off.

"You can see what I see?" I ask.

"Only if you let me. I honestly forgot about that. Normally it's used in tracking each other. I only intended to show you the force sight. You played more than I intended you to."

"Can you show me how?"

"Maybe some other time. As my master said that is a lesson for another time. You may go."

"I think I'll just take a nap for now." I say climbing the ladder to my bunk.

"That's fine. I'll send someone to get you for supper." Kanan replies.

That's when I noticed the box with a note attached to it.

Happy Anniversary Ezra. We know you probably didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Sorry we forgot to tell Sabine. Hera temporary reprogrammed Choppers memory once she found out. Don't tell her ok. None of us forgot at all. Here's a gift form all of us.

-Kanan

I open the box. Inside is a brand new set of clothes and some saber pieces. Underneath it all is a disk much like the one the holoimage of my parents is on and another note.

I figured that you'd like a holoimage of both of your families. Just a reminder that no matter what we're all here for you. -Hera

I smile. I climb back down and head over into the common room.

"Thanks guys that all means so much to me. Especially yours Sabine I'm sure everyone will appreciate it." I say.

"You mean I was right. Today is Ghost day." She says.

"Yes Sabine, we all remembered. We were just trying to surprise him. You kinda ruined it." Zeb says.

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait then what's wrong with Chopper's memory?" She ask.

"Oh that must have been a glitch in his programming." Hera says smiling.

* I just wanted this one to be fun. I guess I didn't make my deadline for half my stories. Oh well it's not like I'm going to be grades on any of this. I'll post the other two stories as soon as I'm done with those chapters. As always

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	24. Another Artist

Living with Jedi

Another Artist

Ezra:

Sure everyone in the rebellion knows I'm talented and creative. Some even call me crafty. They all know I can use the Force & I'm good with repairs. All great traits of a Jedi Padawan as Kanan says and Ashoka use to say. However there's still a talent no one knows about. They all think Sabine's the only artist on the Ghost. It's not true I'm an artist and a poet as well. This was an old hobby of mine that only my parents knew about. I continue it on the streets and still keep my book hidden on the Ghost. Only I can get to it. One time back when I was living on the streets I found some paint and painted one of my poems with a decorative frame around it on the wall of an alley. After I joined the Ghost crew Sabine went exploring Lothal and found it. She took a holoimage of it and showed it to everyone.

"This Little Bird is very inspirational. Check out this poem of his I found." She had said. The others all agreed.

"Yeah but he's not as good as you." I say.

"How do you know it's a guy? It could be a girl." She asked.

"I just know." I answered.

After everything that happened lately I needed to write it all down. That's what I had always done. I had a whole book filled with poems and drawings about everything that ever happened to me & not a soul knew about it. Trust me if I even let any of the others know about they would all read it. I climbed into the vents to get my book. Then I craw to my favorite sport to write. From that spot I can see Sabine painting in her room.

"Ezra?" I hear Kanan looking for me.

Hearing my name suddenly I dropped my book. It slides down into Sabine's room. "This is not good." I say.

Sabine:

I hear Kanan looking for Ezra. Suddenly I hear something fall. I turn around to see a book.

"What in the galaxy is this?" I say picking it up. I examine the book. On the cover is the symbol on the back of Ezra's back & the words

To our Little Bird

May your talents take you far.

Love Mom and Dad

Then I hear Ezra from the vent. "Well this is not good!"

"Ok, Little Bird. You can come out of the vent." I say. I know that the kid didn't want anyone to know he's up there.

"So I see you put the puzzle pieces together." He says hoping out of the vent. "Don't tell anyone."

"So your Little Bird. Don't worry Your secrets safe with me. Can I look at some of it?" I ask.

"No, it's kinda private. There's things in there even Kanan doesn't know about me."

I pull down one of my old sketchbooks. "I'll make you a deal. You can have free rain to look at any of my sketchbooks in exchange. This book clearly means as much to you as they do to me."

"Tempting." He says.

I hand him the old sketch book. "You can start with this one. I'll hide your book in it's place. I cussed out Zeb and threatened him if he ever touched it so there's no way he'll ever go near it."

"That's nice of you Sabine. I guess if there's something in this book that you would kill Zeb for touching it then you can take a look at my poems. But how exactly do you plan on keeping it out of Choppers little droid hands? He'll show everyone."

"Just leave that to me." I say before we hear Kanan again.

"Ezra, where in the Force are you hiding now Kid. I've looked all over this base." The Jedi yells.

"Guess I better be going. So much for writing a new poem." He says. "I'm in here." he calls back to Kanan.

Ezra sets my sketchbook down on my table as Kanan walks in. "Hey kid I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing in Sabine's room?" Kanan ask.

"Just checking out some of her art. I'll finish looking at it later ok Sabine?" Ezra says glancing at the sketchbook. He winks at me. It's a good thing Kanan can't see or he would have noticed both of us with the other's book and asked questions.

Instead he just says. "I'm sure there beautiful as always Bine. Wish I could see them."

Ezra and I both look at each other. Ezra's eyes show his guilt but still say that for once he's actually thankful his master lost his sight. Then the two Jedi walk off. I turn to the last poem in Ezra's book. It's titled "Eyes". I almost cried reading it. It was about Kanan's eyes before the incident and how looking at them made Ezra feel. It had the rest of our eyes in it as well but most of the poem was about Kanan's.

Kanan:

"So, what do you say about getting back to training? I was thinking about working on your mental training being we can't really work on saber skill right now." I say.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He ask.

"Oh I don't know, Rex volunteered to be our practice dummy for mind swipes if you feel like improving that. Maybe next time you'll be able to get it right the first time." I tease.

"Hey, I eventually got it. Is that all we're doing?"

"Well the rest of its up to you. I do kinda want to try something, but it involves going into each other's minds."

"You want me to show you Sabine's art work don't you? Seeing through my eyes like we talked about."

"Maybe, do you blame me. I miss being able to see. All I can see right now is Force signatures. If I didn't hear and keep walking into him Chopper wouldn't even exist anymore." I say.

"Not sure that's such a bad thing." Ez laughs.

"I miss seeing Sabine's art, the pranks Zeb Chop and you always pull. I miss Hera's face when she mad or worried. I miss seeing everyone's smile. Most of all I miss seeing…" I stop myself realizing what I was about to say. Your innocent yet old electric blue eyes I think finishing my sentence. That was always my favorite feature of his and even looking through his eyes it was the one thing I could never see again. Even if he was looking in a mirror and let me in it wouldn't be the same. I would see them how he sees them. It would only be a small reflection of what the rest of the crew saw in those powerful blue eyes.

"Eyes. You miss seeing eyes. Especially mine." Ezra says. How he knows is be on me. I hadn't let him in yet so he couldn't see my train of thought.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I ask.

"That's what I miss most as well. I miss seeing your eyes master. When I looked at them I saw someone who truly cares about me. Someone who didn't see me as the street rat I was but who I could be. Kanan I always saw hope in them no matter how looked at me. Now that's gone. When Maul took your sight away I lost the ability to see that. I still see you as well a father to me…" he says but stops as I grab him and pull him into my chest. He burst into tears as I hid hug him tightly.

"Ez, let me tell you something. What you just described that's almost exactly what I saw in your eyes. Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments but every since I met you I couldn't help it. You brought a part of me back I thought had died a long time ago. You inspired me to be the man no the Jedi I always should have been. I might call you my Padawan but I think of you as a son. I realized you cared about us as much as I did back when you saved Zeb. Somehow this little rebel crew Hera and I started became a family. Don't you ever lose that hope. Because if you lose it then this rebellion doesn't stand a chance." I tell him.

"I'll do my best." He sobs.

"Now how about we go back and look at that art you were looking at earlier?"

"To be honest, it was one of her sketchbooks. I don't think she really wants anyone else to see it."

"Ezra Bridger, what… wait she was in the room. She let you look at them? Why? She never lets anyone look at those."

"She found my book of poems. She wanted to read a few but I wouldn't let her. This was her compromise. I have her permission to look at any of her sketchbooks if she can read my poems. There's some personal ones about my past in there."

"You write poetry? And none of us knew about this? Now I would say I'd have to see that for myself. May I hear one?"

"I guess. I think I just came up with a new stanza for "Eyes" you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do. I'd love to hear every poem you've ever written. Especially now that I'll never get to read them myself."

"Actually you have read one Kanan. You remember Little Bird of Hope? That's what my parents use to call me." He says.

I smile and shake my head. Of course I remembered that poem. When Sabine showed us that it, it reminded me of him. Figures he wrote it. This actually explains a lot about him. "Of course I remember it. It made me think of you."

* So this one is written to introduce my next series. I'm starting a series of poems. I posted a test run for this yesterday and I'm happy to say it went well. The poems will primarily be as if they were written by Ezra or Sabine but I might have some of the others dip their hands in the paint. The series will be called "The Talents of a Ghost". The first will go up shortly. No the first poem is not one of the two mentioned in this story but I'll eventually include them.

* My test is called "Freedom's Fire" if anyone is interested. It can be found under the Star Wars movie section.

* As always

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	25. Rebel Family

Living with Jedi

Rebel Family

Ezra:

"This Twi'lik is your mother?" A stormtrooper asked.

"Step mom, but she raised me since I was younger." I said. It wasn't completely a lie. I was two years older now then when i first joined the crew. We were like a family and Hera was definitely the mom of the group. For some reason we have been separated from Kanan and Sabine who were also on this uncover mission.

"Prove it." The stormtroopers demanded. I was about to use a Jedi mind trick on him but Hera stopped me.

"Ok, I'll sing him a song I use to sing to him when he was younger. You remember it right darling?" Hera says. She gives me a look that says play along.

"I'm not sure. How does it go again?" I ask.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder" Hera starts to sing. I quickly picked up on the tone and start to hum along remembering the old song from back when I lived with my parents.

"You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger" she continues to sing.

"May you never take one single breath for granted" she wraps one arm around my shoulder as she sings.

"God forbid love ever leave you empty handed " she pulls me closer into her.

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean" she ruffles my hair with her other hand.

"When ever one door closes I hope one more opens" She winks at me.

"Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance" I look up at her as she looks down into my eyes.

"And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance" she sings as she pulls me into a hug.

"I hope you dance" I hug her back gently. Kanan is going to be so jealous.

"I hope you dance" she continues.

"Ok I believe you." The stormtrooper says. It doesn't stop Hera from sing to me. We walk away together as she quietly sings the next course. One arm around me.

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance"

Don't be afraid of the future?

"Never settle for the path of least resistance"

Is she telling me not to fall to the dark side?

"Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'"

Ok now I know why she chose this song.

"Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'" she sings looking at me. I'm sure she's also trying to convince herself that as well as me.

"Don't let some hellbent heart leave you bitter"

Definitely referring to Maul now.

"When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider"

Yep she's telling me not to give in to the dark side.

"Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance"

Don't give up on being a Jedi.

"And when you get the chance to set it out or dance" I suddenly remembered that the next part has two parts sang together.

"I hope you dance" Hera continues.

"Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along" I start to sing with her.

"I hope you dance" she sings smiling at me. "I hope you dance"

"Tell me who wants to look back on their year and wonder" I sing.

"I hope you dance" she sings again.

While I sing "Where those years have gone?"

Finally Kanan and Sabine show up. Hera and I continue to sing.

"I hope you still feel small when stand beside the ocean" we both look at the two of them.

"When ever one door closes I hope one more opens" Kanan wraps one arm around us both. He just smiles at the two of us not saying anything.

"Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance" he finally sings looking directly at me.

"And when when you get the choice to sit it out or dance" Hera sings again. Kanan takes her hand in his. He holds them both up enough for someone to go under.

"Dance" they both sing as Hera twirls under their arms.

Sabine and I both start to dance along side them as we all finished the song.

"I hope you dance" Hera and Sabine both sing.

"Time is wheel in constant motion always rolling us along" Kanan and I sing.

"I hope you dance" the two girls sing one last time.

"Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?" Kanan and I finish. Both girls let go.

"Hera, I didn't know you could sing like that." I say. No one else but the four of us was around to hear us talking.

"I was hoping that song would help you cope with everything. It seemed appropriate." She says.

"I guess it worked. I don't think I'll give up just yet." I say.

"Smart choice dear. I'm glad I got my Padawan back finally." Kanan says.

Sabine is still singing the song not even noticing what the rest of us are doing.

"Glad to be back master."

"Do us all a favor and don't even do that to us again!" Sabine finally says. "I, we miss you too much."

"Agreed" our two space parents say.

"I'll see what I can do." I say.

"I'll die before I let that happen again kid." Kanan says. He wraps one arm around my shoulder.

"Then you won't be there for me when I need you." I say.

"Ezra, I promise you no matter what I'll always be there for you. Even when I'm gone I'll find someway to come back and look out for you." he says turning me around to look at him.

"You can't always protect me." I say pushing away and looking down to avoid his covered eyes.

"I know, I see that now I can't always protect you but I can always be there in some form. Remember that! Ok?" He says.

"Besides you'll also have the rest of the crew. As long as you're will to stay with us that is." Sabine adds.

"You'll always be like a son to me." Hera says.

* That song was "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack. It's one of my favorites. Sorry if you don't like country music. Country from that time period is always one of my favorite. I was listening to that song and thought its message would fit with rebels. Is anyone else crying. This was just so beautiful. Btw this is a crossover with undercover. As always

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	26. Ezra's sister

Living with Jedi

Ezra's sister

Kanan:

I was sitting in the common room when Chopper rolled in looking for Zeb. He beeped that there was an unknown incoming transmission for him.

"An unidentified transmission for Zeb? I'm curious about who this mysterious informant is. I'll com big guy to get in here." I say. Chop beeps again.

"Zeb, report in here. Chop has incoming transmission for you."

"What, who would possibly be calling for me?" The big guy responds.

"Don't know. Mind if stick around and find out? It's not like I could see them anyways." I ask.

"Sure boss. I could probably use the extra set of ears. Be there in a sec." He replies.

It isn't long before he answered the transmission.

"Agent Kallus?" We both say.

"Don't be so shocked. I apparently miss judged you rebels. I made a mistake not taking you up on your offer on that moon Zeb. They only sent a single TIE to check out the distress signal. No one even cared that I was gone." Kallus says.

"As sad as that is, why are you calling me now?" Zeb ask.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life back there. I found a holovideo you might be interested in. It's about the boy." Kallus says.

"Ezra? What do you know about Ezra that we don't?" I ask.

"Before his parents were executed his mother recorded this for him. It was her dying wish that he received it. The inquisitors were keeping this for if you all were captured. They were going to use it to torture him. I watched it. You guys need to see this." The agent says.

"Then play it." Zeb says. The image changes to Mira Bridger.

"I want my last words to be to my son! He has to know this." Mira says to an Imperial officer.

"Ezra, baby I'm so very proud of you!" She cries.

"You're living a life you should have had all along. There's something I have to tell you. I have to tell you why we did what we did. We kept secrets from you Ez. We hid your ability from you, and more."

They knew and they hid it from him. Why?

"We did it to protect you. You showed signs from birth of being strong with the force just like your sister did."

Ezra has a sister?

"After we lost her… we couldn't lose you too. We sent out the transmissions so someone would fight against the empire so we could tell you the truth. So you had the freedom to be yourself and use your ability. We knew what would happen if the empire found out about your ability. We didn't want that life for you."

That explains a lot.

"About your sister, she was three years older than you. On her first birthday Jedi Master Billaba came to get her. We had handed her over to the Jedi order."

My hand covered my mouth. If I could cry I would. I know how they lost their daughter. The same way I lost everyone I knew. My master was why they lost their daughter. Now I'm giving their son the life both their kids should have had. I didn't know if I could listen to the rest, but I was frozen. Rex and Hera were now in the room.

"She was in the temple when the clones attacked it. It wasn't a clone that killed her. A family friend went to Coreasont to see what happen. She was killed with a lightsaber. We didn't know who the Jedi was that betrayed the order and did this. We never believed that the Jedi could have betrayed the republic. After words we heard how Master Billaba and her Padawan Caleb died."

Was even more frozen now. I know remembered a small girl that looked a lot like Ezra being in temple the last time I was there. She was close to my master and I. She had asked if we were going to check on her baby brother. That had to be Ezra's sister. Worse yet most of my crew and I heard my real name followed by the word died. Hera and Zeb both looked at me.

"When we heard that a Jedi survived the purge had found you. Ezra that was the day we heard your message. Hearing your voice again. We started planning our escape then. We had to find you and your friends and thank them. We're both so proud of you son. Become the Jedi you were meant to be. Like my aunts before you."

So the force ran in his family. They wanted their kids to be Jedi. My master had known his parents. They trusted her with their kids. If things had gone differently I would have gone with her to take him to the temple. Funny how the force works sometimes. The video ended with gun shots. Mira fell.

"Give this to the Seventh Sister. It may be of use to her." The imperial officer ordered.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I realize now that like the the Lassan the Jedi purge and the Bridgers execution were just to make an example. They were wrong. I'll try to make up for that however I can. I'm staying on the inside. I'll collect as much information as I can with out getting caught. Your rebellion needs an insider. It's the lest I can do. Your crew alone has seen the worst of the empire. I now understand why you all fight against it." Kallus says.

"Thank you agent Kallus. This information is valuable to all of us. We'll notify the others about your transmissions. The rebellion appreciate the information you will provide." Hera says.

The transmission ends.

"Chopper did you record that?" Zeb asked. Chopper beeps a yes.

"Don't show it to Ezra yet. That's the last thing he needs right now." I say.

"Kanan Jarrus, it was his mothers dying wish from him to see this…" Hera says before I interrupt her.

"Yes, and he already blames himself for Ashoka's death and my eyes. Do you really think that seeing this now will help him? His parents lost their lives for the same reason I lost my sight and Ashoka gave up her life. To protect him. Knowing that he had a sister and that was killed in the same purge that killed my master. My master took her to the temple were she was slaughtered. Probably by one of the inquisitors or that Sith we fought. His parents were expecting my master and I to come to test him. I can barely handle that information myself. There's no way he can right now. Not in his state."

"So we're not going to show him this." Zeb says. It wasn't a question.

"When he's ready we can show him but that might be a while." I say.

Suddenly I'm back at the temple that last time. Master Billaba and I am walking to our ship. A blue haired girl with eyes like Ezra's runs up to us.

"Master, I believe we have someone tagging along." I say as the girl tugs on my robe.

"I see Caleb. What do you want Sara?" Billaba asked.

"I had another vision about my baby brother. Are you and Padawan Dume going to test him yet? Will he be training with me soon?" The young girl asked.

"I haven't even sensed that he's been born yet. If your visions are stronger than it won't be long. Perhaps after this battle. It will be nice to have a mission that has nothing to do with this war for once."

"Master what planet is he on?" I asked.

"Lothal, the war hasn't reached there yet, so there will be no need for our clones when we go." Depa says. I was a little upset about that at the time. I liked fighting in battles. Now I wish we would have had a mission like that back then.

"Can I go with you?" Sara asked.

"We'll see young Bridger. Once we return I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up." My master told the girl.

"How do you know he'll even be strong with the force? There's only a 50% chance." I ask.

"I just know he will be. I can feel it." Sara says.

"I hope you're right. I trained along side my sister. It's something not many Jedi have the chance to do. Lucky the force runs in your family as it does in mine." Billaba says.

"We learned about Lothal in master Yoda's class. It is an ancient Jedi planet. Some of the strongest and best Jedi have come from there. Will my brother and I be one of them?" Sara asked.

"I'll answer this one master. Sara, the future can be hard to see. Especially for those of us that haven't finished our training yet. We're more open to visions because of our age but they are also harder to understand. Only time and the force can tell what will happen. Our visions only show us one option that could happen." I tell the girl.

If I had known how right Sara had been, or that I was talking about my future Padawan at the time… I had forgotten about that day. I'll never forget that conversation again. Especially now that I know My master, Sara, and I had been talking about Ezra.

Rex spoke up. "If I had went in the temple with the rest of the 501st I could have saved her. Ezra would still have his sister. I saved Ashoka instead of that girl."

"Rex, you can't blame yourself. You did what was best. Ashoka started this rebellion and she gave her life to save Ezra." Hera says.

I can't help but blame him. Doesn't matter how much time pass I still have trouble trusting the clone the way Ezra does. If Ezra knew Rex had a chance to save part of his family he'd lose that trust as well. I couldn't believe that the kid actually lost someone during order 66. He never even got the chance to know them. For once I hated the Jedi order that raised me for taking that away from the kid. I never even thought about if I had siblings of my own. Did Caleb Dume have little siblings that never got to know him? Clearly, they thought I was dead. The Bridgers did. They would never learn otherwise ether.

* Sorry about the feels! I'm watching Legacies, twilight of the apprentice, mystery of chopper base, relics of the old republic, & blood sisters while typing this. Actually I'm just watching a rebel Marathon. I'm going to start watching the movies later today. All 7 in episode order. As always

May the force be with you always.

\- Cass


	27. Blue eyes

Living with Jedi

Blue eyes

Kanan:

"So master are you sure you want to do this? You might not like what you see." Ezra says.

"Ezra, it may only be a reflection. Especially to you, but this maybe the only way I get to see the one thing I want to see right now." I answer.

"Yes, but you'll be seeing how I see myself. Kanan you've never asked me to do this before. Are you sure you want our first attempt to be a mirror?"

"Maybe I need to see how you view yourself. Ezra I want to see the hope in them again."

"And what if it's not there?" He ask. "It isn't" he mumbles under his breath. I pull his face up to look at me in the eyes.

"Ezra look at me. It will be there. It has to be. If you lose hope…" I trail off. I can sense his pain and I let him drop his look.

"Let's just get this over with." He says. He then stands in front of the mirror. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to better connect with the force.

"Ok, now open them." I instruct. He does so.

Ezra was right I didn't like what I saw. Ezra's eyes didn't look the same as I remembered them. Sure they were the same Royal blue that almost looked Violet in certain lighting. Eyes like no other.

Ezra's royal blue eyes looked as if he was dying in pain. They were blood shot and had dark bags under them. Half closed as if wishing to go to sleep and never wake up. They even look directly at themselves. Instead they looked off in any other Direction. Ezra's eyes looked much older than him. They even looked to old for me.

The things these eyes have seen! They have seen things no one let alone a child should have to see. Again Ezra was right. I didn't like seeing the world through his eyes. It mad me mad that he saw himself this way. In his eyes he looked dead. In a way he was. He had told me so himself. His eyes definitely reflected this.

What made things worse was that this was only a reflection. Everyone else but me could look into Ezra's eyes and see this ten times worse. That's what hurts me the most.

I turn Ezra around to look at me. I finally get to see myself for a second before he puts his shield back up to keep me out. He doesn't look at the cloth over my eyes at all.

"Ezra…" I whisper. My hand covers my mouth. I can't believe what I just saw.

"I told you might not like what you saw." He says.

"I'm not sure weather to be concerned or not. Ezra, do you not think anything about yourself. The entire time I was in your mind you were silent. I never heard a single thought. You even looked like you were dying."

"I think I already have. I looked into the mirror and I don't see myself anymore."

"Your right that isn't you. I don't know who that was but it was not the Ezra Bridger that I call my Padawan. He was to stubborn to this happen. My Ezra was full of hope and always wanted to protect others no matter what. He was willing to die for this crew. He was to stubborn to be captured by the empire…"

"I still am. Kanan, before I joined this crew. The empire took everything from me. At first I was scared. Eventually I just got angry at them. Then I hated them."

"You were on the path to the dark side." I say starting to understand something about him.

"Then you found me. Kanan you saved me. I had lost trust in humanity and you showed me that kindness still existed. You showed me how to be myself when the galaxy didn't want to be. I started fighting all the emotions I had felt in the past. However the dark side wasn't through with me."

"I know and staying in the light is hard as it is. It's so easy to hide in the dark." I say pulling him into a hug.

"Maul reminded me of all that. By blinding you he caused me a lot of pain. Then Vader almost killed me. Ahsoka saved me but look what it cost her. Now I'm suffering. I don't want to fall. The dark side nearly killed me."

"Now you're scared your going to fall. Your scared of the dark."

"Yes, every night I go back there when I sleep. That's why I look like that. No I don't think much about myself anymore. I just see someone I'll never be now."

"I've been there. It took me forever to see myself again. Actually I didn't see myself until I met you. Ezra I can't protect you forever. Not even from yourself. Your path is up to you. I can make one promise though. If you do fall I'll never stop fighting to bring you back. I pulled you out of the darkness and into the light. I'll do it again if I have to but it's up to you to stay out of dark."

"Thank you master."

"Quick question, do you look at anyone in the eyes anymore?"

"No, not since you lost your sight. I can't look anyone in the eyes anymore."

The next morning I wake up. Everyone's laughing at something when I walk in. Except Ezra.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

Ezra let's his shields down so I can see. He looks at me.

On the white cloth covering my eyes Sabine has drawn two aqua marine eyes. There the same shape as my eyes. She drew my eyes.

"Sabine!" I say mad. Then I hear Ezra's thoughts.

"She did it so I could look you in the eyes again. So I wouldn't feel so guilty. She overheard our talk yesterday and she tried to fix it."

Now I can't be mad at her.

"Thanks for everything." I say.

"No problem Kanan. We all missed them." She says.

* Guys yesterday I posted my fan theory. It explains why I'm going the way I am in all my stories. For those of you worried I'll make Ezra fall you might want to read it. You will even find out who I think Rey's parents are and how Luke got his green lightsaber. I'm still working on it. This story here was inspired by a fan fic called eyes. The last part was inspired by some fan art of Kanan yelling at Sabine for drawing eyes on him. I've started a drawing of Kanan's eyes cloudy. As always mtfbwy

* Cass


	28. The painting

Living with Jedi

The Painting

Sabine:

I looked at my helmet. Then I closed my eyes. I pictured Ahsoka's face marks and the different symbols that represents each member of my crew. I started to paint my maroon helmet on my wall. Once I finish it, I started painting Ahsoka's face markings on the area that covers the cheeks.

A orange star bird was soon centrally painted on the front top portion. Underneath it was the dark green symbol from Kanan's arm plat just above the visor. On each side was Hera's head tail markings. My black sparrow was on the far left. Ezra's yellow falcon symbol was on the far right. Under each eye was Chopper's dome. The symbol from Zeb's shoulder was on both sides of the bottom part. Ezra's scar was on the square part of the sight. Under the helmet I decided to paint Kanan's and Ezra's lightsaber hilts crossed with each other. Turned off of course. I had to paint Ezra's from memory but I snuck into Kanan's cabin to 'borrow ' his. I study it for a while making sure I got every detail precise.

"Looks nice Sabine but my saber had a cord between the two metal pieces at the bottom." Ezra says. I didn't even know he was in the room.

"Oh, hey Ezra. When did you come in?" I ask turning around.

"I saw you with Kanan's lightsaber. Wanted to see what you were up to with it." he smiled. "You know he's not going to be happy. I know how to use it and he still doesn't like me taking it without permission."

"I intended to return it before he even noticed."

"You wanted to fool a Jedi by stealing lightsaber? He's already sensed it was gone."

"How do you that?"

"Because there's two things he can sense there presence or lack of better than anything. That lightsaber and yours truly. He told me once that a Jedi's lightsaber is their life." He explains. "I wonder what that means for me. Am I dead or is my life in shambles?"

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a single weapon. Then again a Mando's life is their armor so totally understand. Can it at least be fixed?"

"Maybe but it still won't be the same."

"Then you haven't lost your life. You just had a life changing experience."

"Yeah, well how do I put the pieces back together again?"

"You don't, you repair what you can. Replace what you can or redesign it based on what's left."

"That's the best advice I've ever heard." Ezra says.

"I don't think even master Yoda could have given advice that good." Kanan says finally entering my cabin. "Now can I have my lightsaber back?"

"You mean can you please have your life back." I tease. Holding the lightsaber in both hands and twirling it around. "Actually I kinda like holding your life in my hands. It makes me feel… I don't know? Powerful!"

"Sabine, give it back. That's an order." Kanan says.

"Says the man who's life is in my hands." I should probably stop before he gets mad.

"This is a game." Kanan says.

"Or is it?" I say tossing the lightsaber to Zeb. "Zeb keep it away from the two Jedi." I yell.

"Zeb, if you listen to her your dead. Ezra help me get it." Kanan screams.

"Sorry boss I'm more scared of girl with explosives." Zeb says taking off.

"Yes master. I'll get from him." Ezra says.

The four of us chase each other around the Ghost. Zeb and I tossing the saber back and forth trying to keep it out of the hands of the Jedi. Both of us laughing our heads off.

Then Ezra used the force to pull it to him.

"What are the four of you…" Hera started to ask as Ezra stumbled in to her knocking her down. He catches the saber in the process. "Doing? Ok, better question. What are Sabine and Zeb doing with your lightsaber love and why was it in the air."

"Playing a game of keep away from the Jedi. When did my life get so out of control?" Kanan response.

"Here Kanan." Ezra says handing him back the lightsaber.

"Keep it kid. At least for now. Your still repairing yours and I'm still responsible for your training and life." He responds.

"So you're putting your life in his hands?" I ask. Zeb looks at me with a questioning look.

"Actually I'm putting all our lives in his hands. For the time being." The older Jedi says.

"That's a lot of responsibility for the kid." Zeb says.

"So is being the future of the Jedi. That makes the entire galaxy our responsibility." Kanan says.

"And how is a Jedi supposed to protect an entire galaxy with out his lightsaber?" Hera ask the two of us.

"With the force. However if you don't have the right tool it makes the job harder." Ezra responses.

"Correct. The lightsaber is a Jedi's life. With it as well as the force we can do things that seem impossible. Without either we are lost. There was a time when I put both aside but I always knew where they were. Somehow they slowly worked their way back into my life. Each one of you bring me closer to the Jedi I should have been all along. Ezra was the final piece." Kanan explains. Ezra looks down at the lightsaber. He turns it examining every detail of it. Kanan turns to him knowing what he's doing. Probably more out of habit to watch him. "Training you… I didn't think I could. I still don't know if I can. We've both failed. We made it out alive but both of us were severely scarred."

"I'm sorry I trusted that monster. I should've known better…" Ezra trailed off.

"Ezra, I'm glad you did. We would have never known what master Yoda sent us there for if you didn't. I should have been paying closer attention to his actions. You may have placed to much trust in maul but not all of it was misplaced." Kanan interrupts.

"It was still my mistakes. Years on the street and I make such a stupid mistake. I knew better than to trust anyone." Ezra says.

"Kid this isn't the first time a Jedi has trusted someone they shouldn't. Happens to be you made the same mistake as the Jedi council during the last major war. They put their trust in the Chancellor in the clones. Look what happened there. I think I'd prefer this outcome to that one."

"Ether way I'm glad you're both alive." Hera says.

"Kid you put your trust in us." Zeb says.

"We're family you can always trust us, as you should." I add.

Ezra just smiles. He puts his right hand under his chin palm up & fingertips out. He places the tips of his fingers of his other hand on his lips. The hand on his lips moves down until the back of the fingers touch the inside of his other hand.(ASL for thank you) I take my right hand and move it in a Circular motion between my chin and chest. (ASL for gladly)

* B&w version of Sabine's paintings is the cover photo for this series. I never finished it. Silverwolf, keep your eye on my story undercover. I was already planning on doing that in that story. For the rest of you please send me your request. I'd love some ideas for visions or training sessions. I'm also looking for an idea involving Chopper Zeb or Rex help Ezra cope. As always myfbwy

* Cass


	29. Rex

Living with Jedi

Rex

Ezra:

It has been a while since my last lesson with Rex. Actually any lessons or training really. Kanan has just had me meditating every since we got back.

"Ezra, you haven't even got over everything yet. Maybe once your lightsaber is repaired." Kanan had said when I asked last.

"What about other force abilities I need to work on?" I asked.

"Your already pretty good at the connection with animals and levitation. Mind tricks have to be practiced on the weak minded. You can't work on your forms without a lightsaber. Everything else you have to have control over your emotions for and frankly your still a little unstable right now. Unless you had a vision lately?" He responded. I left the room then. That was pointless.

Now my lightsaber is fixed but I need to check the blaster feature before I go to Kanan again. That's why I'm looking for Rex. Maybe he might be up for some target practice so I can test it out. I've been looking everywhere for him.

"Zeb, have you seen Rex anywhere?" I ask.

"No, you might want to ask commander Sato. To be honest I haven't seen Rex since… sorry I forgot. You don't like talking about that. Hera might know." Zen said.

I went to find Hera. She was with Sabine.

"Hey Ezra!" Sabine says.

"Hey, have ether one of you seen Rex? I've been looking everywhere for him." I say.

"Try the mess hall or the cantina. He's been spending a lot of time there lately. Especially since he hasn't got any assignments lately." Hera suggest.

"Thanks." I say.

"Hey is your Lightsaber fixed yet?" Sabine ask.

"I'm about to try it out. I want to test the blaster first before I tell Kanan. If it's not totally fixed he'll have me meditating for another month." I say.

"Well I hope it's fixed. We have a meeting later. Sato has an assignment for us. Where's Kanan at anyways?" Hera replies.

"Med bay. He's taking another bacta bath for his eyes." I say.

"Good, hopefully it will work and he'll have all of his sight back soon." She says.

"If it doesn't work and you still need something you can always come to me for anything." Sabine says.

"Thanks Sabine." I say. Then I run off to look for Rex again. Something tells me to check the cantina. Being this is a rebel base and there isn't any other humanoids on this planet besides us they don't check for ids.

"It's always the last place you look isn't it." I say once I see Rex.

"Kid if it wasn't why would you continue looking after you found it." Rex responses.

"You wouldn't that's the point." I say.

"So what in the galaxy could you be looking for that was left in the cantina? Would your master or Hera even be ok with you even being in here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you. Hera told me to try here. Kanan doesn't know nor do I want him to yet." I answer leaning up against the wall. A small grin forms on my face.

"Kid if you're looking for me your looking for the wrong clone." He says.

"You're the only clone on this base. What am I supposed to go get Greger or Wolf and drag them here for soldier training?" I joke.

"Now that would be a mistake. Maybe I should introduce you to a few more of my brothers." Rex laughs. "On second thought that might be a bad idea. You might be a little young for one but your still a Jedi Padawan. That could go wrong fast."

"As much as I would love to meet more clones I really don't think Kanan would approve. So looks like I'm stuck with you." I say.

"Ok, you have my attention kid. What are you looking for me for?"

"I fixed my lightsaber and I wanted to know if you're up to a little target practice. I need to test the blaster out before I tell Kanan."

"Ok, but let's see that blade first."

"Sorry I was saving that for when I tell Kanan."

"Oh really then what are you going to do now."

I have a vision of him switching his blaster to practice stun. He aims at me then fires. I ignite my blade and block it deflecting it back at him. He dodges it. It hits the shot glass on the bar. I turn off the blade.

"Told you it worked." I say.

"Impressive block. If I didn't know better I'd say you learned that from my general." Rex says.

"I kinda did. There's a recording of Master Skywalker teaching the different forms to younglings on Kanan's holocron. Ahsoka and Kanan helped me work on it." I say.

"Why am I not surprised? So how'd it work against that Sith I heard you went up against already?"

"You mean Vader?" I say. Or Anakin himself I think to myself. "The first time he used it on Sabine. Kanan and I were no match. The last time… well that's how my lightsaber got damaged in the first place. I had to take him on alone. If Ahsoka had shown up when it broke he would have killed me."

"Is that how she… that my girl. Goes out fighting to save a kid." He laughs. I'm confused by this. Then he says "Come on Ezra let's go improve those shooting skills. Wouldn't want her sacrifice to be a complete waste because you shoot like one of those men they call stormtroopers now would we?"

"Hey, I could out shoot one of them before I ever touched a blaster. In any whether even on a bad day."

"Well let's see if you can live up to that. How about we have a little shoot off?"

"Ok loser has to share a cabin with Zeb next mission."

"Kid if you out gun me I'll sleep in that cabin and buy you a life time supply of ice cream."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but even on the off chance you win you'll still have to sleep in that cabin. I got moved to Kanan's cabin because of what happened."

"Fine if I win you have to polish my armor and clean my blaster. Deal?"

"Deal!" The two of us spend an hour shooting stormtrooper helmets Chopper and Ap5 held up and moved around. We kept tying.

"There you are Ezra. I see you fixed your lightsaber." Kanan says walking up behind us. "A Jedi and a Clone shoot off? That's something I never would dreamed of seeing. I hope you're kicking his clone butt kid."

"He's giving me a run for my money that's for sure. We're actually pretty evenly matched." Rex says.

"Well then how about we get back to Jedi training now. I think now that you have your lightsaber back we can work on a little more stuff." Kanan says.

"Finally, I was getting tried of mediating. It will also be nice to go on a supply run with my own weapon again. Not that there's anything wrong with your lightsaber but I missed my own." I say.

"I completely understand. Have you returned Sabine's blaster yet?" Kanan ask.

"It's in our cabin still. Unless she went and got it. I told her I was testing mine out." I respond.

"Well let's see that blade." Kanan says.

"The kids got a killer block. He deflected my shot back at me perfectly. I dodged it but it hit my shoot glass perfectly." Rex says.

"You shot at him!?" Kanan almost yells.

"It was set to practice stuns and he only shot at me to see if my lightsaber was actually working." I say.

"And you didn't wait to show me?" Kanan says slightly hurt.

"He wanted to make sure everything was working before he told you. I just wanted to make sure it was completely operational like he claimed. I would never intentionally shoot the kid." Rex defense himself.

"You expect me to believe that? Rex, your a clone and we're Jedi. I might have trusted you a long time ago but your and you lost that trust the day he was born." Kanan says.

"Your birthday is Empire day? So you're a Jedi Padawan born on the same exact day the Jedi fell?" Rex ask me. I nod. "I'm so sorry about that." He then turned back to Kanan. "Kanan like I've said a million times before I had nothing to do with that. I had my chip removed before then. What my brothers that didn't did was against their will. We didn't know what that chip would do until it was to late. Those of us that had it removed faced the same fate as our generals for disobeying an order."

"That might be true but put yourself in my shoes. Would you trust me if our rolls were switched?" Kanan says.

"Probably not. I don't blame you for not trusting me. Hell I barely even trust myself sometimes. I'm sorry I shot at him. I guess I was doing what I would have done with Ahsoka if she had done that to me back when she was his age. It's nice working with Jedi again. You two might not be Anakin and Obi Wan but I'm still honored to be fighting alongside. With or without Ahsoka in either group." Rex says.

"I would complain about being in second place but actually compared to those to I'll take it." Kanan says.

"Even though Anakin is Vader?" I ask Kanan through our bond.

"Yes, he's still the best Jedi to ever live even if he did fall to the dark side." Kanan replies back through it.


	30. Attachments, Connections, and Bonds

Living with Jedi

Attachments, Connections, & Bonds

Kanan:

"Ezra, now that you have your own lightsaber I should probably tell you something my master told me. As did her master before her and his master before him and so on." I say taking his lightsaber in my hands. "This is not just a weapon used for fighting. It is a weapon of peace keepers. This lightsaber is more than just a tool for a Jedi it is your life. As such don't lose it."

"You know that sounds a little hypocritical coming from you. I stole that thing like three times the day I met you guys." Ezra says.

"That's different, and it was only twice. First of all I never lost it. I knew you had it every time. Remember I Cut you the first time. The second time I let you steal it."

"Keep telling yourself that master."

"Can you please be serious Padawan? I'll emit I might not have realized it right away that second time but it only took me a second to realize it. Besides I did give you the choice to keep it or be trained."

"True. Ok, so my lightsaber is my life and I shouldn't lose it." He says taking it back from me. "I wasn't planning to anyways I just made it."

"Ezra, I don't think you understanding the seriousness of this. A lightsaber is one if not the only attachment a Jedi is allowed to have." I say.

"But if it's the only attachment allowed then what about friends, family, and the master and Padawan thing? Also weren't you trying to get me to connect with those Lothcats and fyrnoks?" He ask.

"Well, family is an attachment. That's why we were not allowed to have them. Friends are a connection not an attachment. That's what I was trying to teach you with the Lothcats. As for our relationship… that's a bond. As master and appreciate we are bonded together through the force. Understand?"

"No, what's the difference?"

"That's kinda hard to explain. A connection I guess is something you're willing to let go if you have to. Attachments are much stronger. They are always there and are hard to break. Like the relationship between your parents and you. It's never really gone even though you haven't seen them in years." I explain. I might have made a mistake mentioning his parents. Ezra turned away from me.

"So even if we find them…" he started to say but couldn't seem to finish.

"Ezra, I never said that. The order might have forbidden for you to have contact with them but I'm not. There are always exceptions to rules and I'm sure your case would be one. If we do find them then you're going to have to make a difficult choice. No matter what you choose you'll always be part of this crew and my Padawan." I say grabbing his shoulders.

"So if there alive I'll have to choose between them and the crew? I don't know if I can." He says.

"Yes, you might but you will have to choose whether to continue your training or not. That brings me back to bonds. Bond, especially force bonds like between us are hard to break. They're similar to attachments but they're out of our control. Once you are bond though the force with someone you will always have a connection to them. If that person or object is gone you can feel the void it's absences leaves." I say. I debate on if I should continue. He needs to know this though. If I get captured or anything the rest of the crew will need to know if I'm alive or not. He needs to know what he'll feel though the force if that happens. "If they are alive you can trace them. Especially if they are hurt. A bond unlike an attachment you can scene what they feel. You know when something is wrong. When that person is dead it's like a part of you died with them. At some point you have to know when to let them go. For most masters and Padawans that was when the Padawan was knighted."

"But that wasn't the case between your master and you was it? She dyed before you finished didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I don't know what the bond feels like once that happens. I don't know if it will be weaker or not then. I know from master Yoda's teachings that it's not broken but the two become close friends after that. He also said that if one fall to the dark side the other can feel the cold of the dark side in them. I got a taste of that when you used the dark side that one time."

"That's how you knew what I did. I thought you were dying. I couldn't lose you. Kanan I lost everything when the empire took my parents. You and this crew are the only ones who ever cared for me after that. I can't lose you guys." Ezra was full out crying at this point. "I just can't go through that again."

I grab Ezra and pull him into a hug. He continues crying into my chest.

"I know kid. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I say trying to confront him.

He continued to cry but pulled away a little.

"Kanan, it was horrible no one cared if I lived or died. I had no family, no place to call home, nothing. I was just a kid and no one cared what happened to me. I was as good as dead. I should have died like several others did. Eventually I probably would have if it wasn't for you guys." He cries. I interrupt him before he continues.

"I think you would have survived without us. I made it ten years living like that before I met Hera. I jumped from planet to planet hiding from the empire. At least you weren't being hunted down like I was." I say. He looks up at me.

"But you were older than I was. Master, at one point I wanted to die. I thought it was the only escape. I had a few friends over the years but eventually they all left. Just before I met you the I had to let go of my last two real friends. One of them her family moved away. The other was a store keeper that was murder. We helped each other out. He thought me how to pick pockets. I would steal from imperials and he would buy the stuff from me to sell again." He says. "After he died I didn't have much to live for. I had been ripped off and lost my last friend in the galaxy."

"Yet you didn't give up." I say.

"I was about to. A funny thing happened on my way back to my tower that day. I saw a star freighter fighting a TIE. It shot the TIE down. I got my TIE pilot helmet from the wreckage. The pilot tried to shoot me but he missed."

"Must have been some pilot with a good ship and crew. Especially If it gave you the will to live."

"It was. I got the feeling that wasn't going to be the last time I saw it ether." Ezra says looking at the Ghost behind us.

"Did you ever see it again? Maybe if we run into them I can thank them." I say.

"I see it every day Kanan. You don't have to thank anyone." He turns his gaze back to me and smiles.

"It was us wasn't it? I'll have to figure out which of us shot down that TIE." I say smiling back.

"My bet's on you, but thank you master for that and everything you've done afterwards. Not only for me but for everyone." He says to me.

"I guess we all have to thank you for our lives Love. If it wasn't for you none of us would be here today." Hera says.

"None of you owe me anything." I say.

"I disagree on that. Kanan, you guys came back for me. No one else would have done that. You took me in and cared for me when no one else would. I stole from you and you still offered me a place to live, to be your Padawan, and to be part of this family." Ezra says.

"You returned the favor by accepting my offer. Ezra, you said you lost everything when you lost your parents. I felt the same way when I lost my master and everyone I knew then. I was about the same age you are now. Actually I was the same age as you were when I met you. I felt like I was the only Jedi left in the galaxy. Then I met you. When you accepted my offer I didn't feel like that anymore. When I went to your tower I wasn't going to take my lightsaber back. I suspected from the moment you stole those crates that you where strong with the force. If you didn't accept I was going to leave that part of my life completely behind." I explained.

"Ok, so why does the rest of the crew not owe you anything?" The kid ask. I ruffle his hair a little. He reaches up to fix it.

"Hera took me in like she did for all of us. Zeb and Sabine have saved me countless times since they joined. Do I even have to say anything about Chopper!? He's just part of the package." I say.

"Don't you and Zeb say your enterally even?" Hera ask him.

"Yeah, that way nether of us owes the other anything and no one can hold anything over the other." He says.

"That's a good way to put it. I'd say the entire crew is eternally even then. Besides saving people and keeping the peace is a Jedi's job." I say.

"It is a great policy. Something we should all probably agree to as a crew. Ezra if I would have known about your parents arrest, and what happened to you I would have come to Lothal back then. I would have looked for you and taken you somewhere safe from the empire." Hera says.

"I wish I had known about it. I would have come and found you myself. You didn't deserve to go through that. No one does. I'd have taken you in and trained you just like I did once we found you." I say.

"Too bad you can't change the past. If things were different though we wouldn't be the same crew." Ezra says.


	31. Missing you

Living with Jedi

Missing you

Hera:

Ezra punched the back of the phantom then turned around. His back sled down it until he was sitting on the floor. He's head down and hair hanging in his face. His sapphire blue eyes were full of tears. He wiped at them occasionally to keep them from spilling over.

"We can't just leave him behind like that. We have to save him. I need him." He says.

Sabine took off her helmet and sighed. She looked at Ezra with sorrow filled topaz eyes. She clearly agreed with him.

Zeb was sitting down covering his face with his hands. He couldn't even look at the rest of us.

"What where you thinking boss? Are you trying to get yourself killed? The crew needs you. Ezra needs you. Who else is going to train the kid?" Zeb keep mumbling.

Chopper wasn't himself either. He wasn't complaining about any order or picking on the others. He just did his job quietly.

I could see all this as I looked back at the remainder of my crew. Kanan, our leader and resident Jedi was missing.

Kanan's sacrifice definitely affected Ezra the most. They had their bond as master and Padawan that connects them. It made them the closest two on the crew. A Padawan was never supposed to leave their master behind. Ezra had been forced to by Kanan. Master and Padawan were supposed to protect each other and have each other's backs. This was something both my Jedi took to heart.

I could hide my feelings well but not having my best friend hurt me as much as it did Ezra. Once the phantom reattached to the ghost Ezra makes the broadcast. After the Empire cuts us off we all sit there for a while.

"We'll get him back right." Sabine says.

"We have to." Ezra says.

"Of course he's family." Zeb says.

"We'll do everything in our power." I say. I hope I can do something. Fulcrum is not going to be happy about the broadcast or Kanan being captured because of it.

"Then it's settled. None of us sleep until we have him back." Sabine says.

"That's not going to help him much. Let's get some rest then we'll plan our rescue mission." I say. At least we can try something until Fulcrum coms I add in my head.

"Like any of us are going to be able to sleep right now." Ezra says.

"At least try." I say.

We all go to our cabins. I don't know why I thought Ezra would sleep. There's no way he's going to. I can hear him and Zeb arguing.

"Kanan, Love I'm sorry we left you behind. I shouldn't have. We'll get you back." I say.

"Fine then I'll just meditate!" Ezra yells. Kanan would have a heart attack if he heard him say that.

"Good get out of here and let me sleep." Zeb yells. I hear their cabin door slide open and close.

"I know your there Kanan. Please master tell me were you are." Ezra says. I open my cabin door and pull him in.

"Can you sense him?" I ask.

"Barely, I know he's alive still but that's it."

"Can you track him?"

"He hasn't taught me that yet. It's not strong enough anyways. I think he's trying to block me out."

"So you have no idea where he is."

"No but he's in a lot of pain. Physically and mentally."

"See what you can get through the force."

"That's what I was planning on doing. Mine if I borrow his cabin."

"Please don't. You can stay in here if needed but I don't want anyone in their right now."

"Thanks Hera. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep knowing he's not in here."

"I know. I just want to make sure I know you're not alone."

"Hera, we have to get him back. I don't know what I'll become without him. I'm just a street rat that you guys saved without him."

"Don't you ever say that Ezra. Even if for some reason we don't we'll figure something out. Your so much more than that." I say. Maybe Fulcrum will have an idea. I hope she calls soon.

"That's all I've known for seven years. That's all I was before Kanan saved me." Ezra says.

"That's not true. You were always a rebel and a potential Jedi. You just didn't know it. Remember what I told you when I sent you in after the others on that first mission of yours."

"Your life is worth nothing if you only fight for yourself."

"At that point Kanan only suspected that you were force sensitive. I already saw how much like him you were. Even if you weren't force sensitive I knew you could use a role model like him. I knew you could be a great addition to this crew. You have skills that are useful to us besides the force." I say.

"Like what?" He ask.

"One your lock picking skills. Two your ability to escape from almost any where. Three you're natural instinct to use the path way most people avoid. Air ducts are the last place most rebels like me will resort to. Sewers never even occurred to me. No one looks up so roof tops were always the best option for sneaking around. You uses these places insensitively." I say.

"I kinda have to thank years on the streets avoiding imperials for that." He says.

"Also no one else on our crew is as good at pick pocketing as you. In the rebellion that's a useful skill." I say. "Even if we will have to break you from that habit."

"Thanks you Hera." Ezra says hugging me. "Thank you for taking a chance with me when no one else would."

"You're welcome Ez." I say. He then starts his mediation. I'm shocked when he actually reaches the required two hours. Kanan told me once getting a teenager to do that was a senatorial act. Getting a youngling to do it was an unanimous vote in the republic senate. Getting Ezra to do it. Unless he was upset about something Kanan usually had a better chance of convincing the Empire to hand over Lothal.

"Nothing, two hours of mediation and you give me nothing but that your still alive the whole time. Really master?" Ezra says.

"Wow you made it a full two hours." I say.

"Not the first time. How long was I gone on Empire day?"

"Several hours. Wait you were actually meditating that entire time."

"Most of it. That's really what I always did in my tower." He says matter of factly. "Can we just get him back?"

"Crew meeting in the cockpit now." I say into my com.

•Guys I'm back. Silverwolf I'm waiting to type that prompt until I have more of an idea of what is going to happen in session 3.


	32. Ghost

Living with Jedi

Ghost

Ezra:

I was deep in meditation when I felt something I didn't expect. It was familiar but slightly different. A ghost of a force signature of an old friend.

"Hello Ezra." The familiar female voice says.

"Ahsoka? Is that really you?" I ask.

"It is." She says.

"How are you talking to me? Aren't you…" I couldn't finish the question.

"It's a rear ability. Not many Jedi have the teachings or ability to produce a force ghost. Lucky I'm one of the few." She says.

"Why didn't you contact us earlier?" I ask.

"You weren't ready for me yet." The force ghost answered.

"You could have talked to Kanan." I suggested.

"Kanan doesn't need my help. You do though Padawan Bridger."

"I don't deserve that title anymore. I let you and Kanan down."

"No you didn't. You may have brushed the dark side again, but you're not the first Jedi Padawan to do so."

"How could you ever understand?"

"Because I've brushed it myself. So had my master when he was a Padawan. He might be a Sith now but he was once a Jedi. Don't forget that." Ahsoka says.

"When did you brush it?" I ask.

"Like your first time I don't remember much about it. I do know I almost died because of it. Master Kenobi, my master, and I aren't even sure where we were at the time. No one alive has ever heard of the planet." Ahsoka explains. "Rex says it was just a dream, but it felt so real like a vision. The only thing was we all keep having visions and that strange place felt more real than any vision I've ever had. That place is why I'm able to talk to you now though."

"How many Jedi trusted a Sith though?"

"A lot more than you think. The Jedi order trusted the Emperor before he betrayed them and stole my master from under them. Is that not what Mual tried to do to us?" She says.

"Must be a Sith thing." I mumble.

"Ezra Bridger, you remind me of my master so much sometimes. You two really would have gotten along well if you knew him back when he was a Jedi." Ahsoka says.

"Not helping Fulcrum." I say.

"Well see if this helps. Maul likes to copy his former master. He pinned Mandolor into a civil war. Tried to form an underground empire of his own. It failed because the emperor stepped in. He tried to steal his apprentice from the Jedi. Just like the Emperor has done. You see the pattern?" Fulcrum goes on.

"He once trained under the Emperor." I say.

"Correct, the Emperor didn't see him as a worthy appreciate though and abandoned him. However he knows the full plan. That's why Maul seeks revenge. So that he can claim what the Emperor has denied him. He's only a want to be." She says.

"So I made the same mistake as your master when I trusted him."

"Not all the same mistakes. You did eventually see Maul for who he really was and recognized the he had betrayed us. You didn't fall. That is where you are different from my master."

"I almost fall through."

"But you didn't. What keep you from falling?"

"The Holocron said I now have the power to destroy life. I didn't want to do that. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"You value life."

"And family. This crew is the closest thing I have to family now. Families look after each other and protect each other."

"It's funny. The thing that kept you from falling is the same thing that caused my master to fall."

"Anakin fell because of family?"

"Yes, he couldn't protection and turned to the emperor who promised him help. It cost him everything because he couldn't see through the emperor's lies. That is one reason he fell."

"What's the other reason?"

"The Jedi order didn't give him the support he needed. Support you have from your crew. The Jedi forbid relationships because they could be used against you. They didn't realize that they can also be beneficial. My master was secretly married. They had to hide their relationship so nether would be punished for it." Ahsoka says.

"That's it." I say.

"Actually Spector 6. I have a mission for you only."

"What's the opt Fulcrum?"

"Stop blaming yourself for my death. It was my decision to stay behind and fight my master. I had to try and bring him back." Ahsoka says. "Do you understand?"

"I think I understand." I say.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Ezra. A New Hope will come. You just have to be patient young Padawan."

"Roger that Fulcrum, Ghost out." I say mimicking Hera. Ahsoka smiles and then she's gone.

"Who where you talking to Ezra?" Sabine ask.

"Ah, no one special just someone we used to know." I say then run off to go find Kanan.

•Anyone that can tell me where Ezra's last two lines of dialogue came from is my new best friend. Especially if you can tell me exactly where they are. Let's see how many of you figure it out. Just leave a review with your always may the force be with you.

•Cass


	33. Trials

Living with Jedi

Trials

Kanan:

How am I a Jedi Knight? How could I have possibly have been through all my trials? I wasn't even a Padawan for a year before my master died and the Jedi order along with her. What could have possibly been my five trials. I went through every trial I knew of in my head. Part of me wonder how Ezra would go through this trials. The ones he already had were way different than mine. I listened them off in my head.

First there was the test of sensitivity to the force. Usually done by collecting a blood sample. That would give you a midi-chlorian count. Mine was 7,500.

I never took a midi-chlorian count for Ezra. I never had the ability to. I knew almost instantly that he was force sensitive. I heard the force calling just seconds before we met him. The chase on the speeders made me suspect that the call was him. Then that impressive jump onto the Ghost while holding on to a create. That had just proved it more.

Then was the admissions test. Usually it was identify objects on a Jedi tablet that was facing away from you in front of the Jedi council. The council would judge your answers, examine your mind, and if possible master Yoda would look into your future.

Again Ezra went through this test in a different way. It wasn't like he could be judged by the Jedi council when there was no Jedi order. I also didn't have one of those tablets. I did have my Holocron though. Once he opened that I knew I was going to have to train him rather I was ready for it or not.

Next trial I could think of was the gathering. The journey of younglings to Ilom to get their Kyber crystals and build their lightsaber. In the caves and tunnels of the ice temple one had to face their fears. Mine was being called out in fount of the other Jedi that I normally didn't train with.

Ezra had surprised me when he completed this trial in the ancient Jedi temple on Lothal. It had never dawned on me that Kyber crystals could come from anywhere but Ilom. I really never expected to hear master Yoda there either. Other than that he went through a harder version of that trial then any other Jedi I knew of had been though.

Then was Padawan trials. Demonstrate your skills. Recite the Jedi code by heart. Then proving yourself to your master whether you were assigned to them or chosen by them. Master Depa Billaba had chosen me after I proved myself to her by facing a bounty hunter that was bombing the Jedi temple. She had been debating on it since I first started my Padawan trials and she woke up from a six month soak in a bacta tank. I also had to prove myself to our troops not that I really cared about those clones opinion of me now. They lost my trust when they killed my master and hunted me down.

I still remember Ezra proving himself to me and the crew countless times. First time when he saved Zeb's life by force pushing Agent Kallus away from him. I had noticed what was happening but couldn't act fast enough to do it myself. When Ezra saved him though it shocked us all. I was knocked to the ground in my own fight. I saw Zeb fall and Kallus go for a killing blow. Then I saw Kallus flying backwards and heard Ezra yelling no. I looked at the kid who was looking at his hands in bewilderment. My instincts kicked in. Everything else I remember precisely.

"Spector 2 get the kid on the Ghost." Then Hera rushing Ezra onto the Ghost. Sabine and I helped the big guy up and to the ship as well.

"Thanks for the save boss." Zeb thanked me.

"Wasn't me." Those words shocked him. "It was the kid." The look on Zeb's face was priceless.

"And Ezra your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow." Ezra smiled but I still sensed some shock and nervousness from him.

That was the day I knew I couldn't put off his training any longer even if I still doubted my ability to do so.

I wasn't going to test Ezra's knowledge on the Jedi code. It was flawed and need revision. He never had to demonstrate his skills either because we had to start from the beginning. Lucky he's a quick learner and has caught up to the level I was on at his age quickly. Actually he surpassed my skill back then considering we're almost equally matched in saber skills at this point and he's got a natural talent for connections. That was never my strong suit.

Then came the five Jedi trials. These I listed out loud.

"Test of skill" a test of ones skills with a lightsaber against a strong opponent. This was probably the easy trial to identify. I could think of a few duels this could be. First was the final battle against the Grand Inquisitor on Govern Tarkin's star destroyer. The second would be the duel with the Sith Lord Vader. I doubt it was that one though because we didn't stand a chance there. First option was the most likely.

"Courage" a test of bravery in the face of potential death. How many times have I nearly died. Every battle I fought in during the clone wars. Most of those probably didn't count. Order 66 fighting alongside my master when our clone troopers turned against us. If that was a trial I failed it when I ran. I don't care if that's what my master ordered me to do. Jedi don't run away when faced with death. They fight. That also eliminated when the clones hunted me down afterwards. Leaving only the times I nearly died once I met Hera. More than likely after meeting Ezra. Before that I wasn't much of a Jedi. The astroid was the first option. Ezra's brush with the dark side there showed me both of our biggest fears. Most likely it was when I surrendered to the empire to save my Padawan and crew. They could have killed me right away. Then the tourtière alone could of killed me. The trip to Mustafar meant I was going to die & I was willing to. Then my crew saved me. The escape from the exploding star destroyer nearly killed us all as we fought off countless TIE fighters. Thank the force for the other rebel cells assistants. Even if it meant joining a bigger rebel cell and getting involved in another war. That was the last thing I wanted to do but there was no way I was leaving with Ezra and this was his war to fight. He wanted to free his home world and the galaxy from the empires tyrannical rule. Part of the reasons I never test him on the Jedi code.

"Flesh" this was a test of ones ability to handle pain or loss. This could have been the tourtière as well. However there was a more likely event. Ezra was assisting me at first when I was fighting the Grand Inquisitor. During the duel Ezra was stricken and fell off the catwalk. I thought I lost him. I could feel his force signature fading. I looked down to see he had landed on a lower platform and was unconscious. Surly he was at least dying, or at least that's what I thought at the time. That was the loss that scared me most. The inquisitor taunting me crossed the line. Getting up and fighting again was when I felt like I had overcome my grief and fear of loss. I could also feel Ezra's pain. The feeling of the Padawan and master bound breaking again to death was pain worse then any pain I had ever been through before. Emotional pain could be the worst pain.

"Sprit" normally this was facing ones own inner dark side. The dark side hadn't called to me in over a decade. After avoiding the forces call for just over fourteen years the dark side had given up on me. When most who survived fell to its temptations I had avoided it and denying part of myself in the process. The light side never gave up on me though and welcomed me back like the prodigal son I had become. No it wasn't my inner dark side I had to face. I had already seen Ezra's dark side and his was far more of a threat then mine ever was. I didn't know that until the incident on the astroid with the fyrnoks. That was another time tat if it was a trial then I had failed. I had failed that day. I failed to teach Ezra about the dark side. No this was my final trial during the second trip to the Jedi temple on Lothal. I couldn't tell Ezra about what happened to me then. Fighting a Temple Guard to prevent him from killing my Padawan was a lot. Knowing that he was trying to kill Ezra because of the dark side calling to the kid was too much. The guards words keep repeating in my head.

I walk away from Ezra and Ahsoka through a door only I can see.

"I've been wondering when you would return."

"A temple guard."

"Your apprentice is drawn to the dark side. It calls to him. Eventually it will consume him. He must be eliminated before the threat is posed."

"No!" I ignited my lightsaber as he gets up and ignited both sides of his yellow blades.

"Try to fight and you will fail. You will die and your apprentice will become a serpent of evil."

"I won't let that happen."

"Is this the limit of your knowledge? You will never be strong enough to save your pupil, and will parish for your failure. The rebellion will fall and all you fought for will be lost."

I stumble backwards and grab a lightsaber off the wall. I ignite it. Why did it have to be red?

"You can not fight forever." That wasn't going to stop me from trying. Then master Yoda's teachings ran through my mind. I fell to my knees accepting my defeat. He was right I couldn't always protect Ezra. He'd never get anywhere if I did. I had to let him make his own mistakes.

"You're right I can't protect him forever, even from himself." I say admitting my defeat and waiting for the killing blow. If Ezra fell to the dark side I was as good as dead. It never came. Instead the lightsaber came down gently on my left shoulder. He then raised it over my head to my right shoulder.

"Kanan Jarrus, you have proven yourself as a Jedi. You may rise."

"I don't understand." I said as I rose up.

"You are now what I once was." The guard said removing his mask and revealing himself as the grand inquisitor. "A knight of the Jedi order."

That was all I had told anyone about my experience in the temple. Ahsoka never talked about hers. Ezra yet to questioned us farther on it. Hopefully he wouldn't bring it up.

That left one last trial that I had passed.

"Insight" the test of what is real or not. I'm not sure when exactly I passed this one. Usually it was done in a vision. Ezra had had an experience more like this during his gathering trial. I have never experienced a vision like that.

So when have I had to determine the difference between what's real and fake?

Was I really talking to master Yoda that first time in the temple? He is one person that it would be hard to impersonate. Especially his speech pattern and the sound of his voice. To a Jedi raised in the temple we could identify an imposter immediately even as younglings. Seeing something not with your eyes but with the force for what it truly is.

"When I first met Ezra!" I exclaim. That's it. When the crew and I first met Ezra the force had called to me telling me someone was on that rooftop watching us but I couldn't see anyone. Then as we executed my plans to get the supplies Ezra jumped down from the rooftops and stole our crates that we need. Zeb and Sabine saw him as just another street rat getting in our way. I sensed he was something more. After a speeder bike chance while avoiding imperial fire where the two of us seemed to be on the same wavelength, out smarting me, a nearly impossible jump while holding a create, and stealing my lightsaber and Holocron the kid provide to be what I thought I saw in him. He was a child of the force like I was. That was real. The force had shown me that. Master Lumanara's presents in the Spear prison was fake. All that was there was her bones to give the allusion of her force signature. That was both parts of the trial. That is what also made me face the truth. There was no one I could turn to for help training Ezra.

"Master?" Ezra knocked on my door. When did he get some respect? Was Ahsoka still here that he was acting polite?

"It's open kid. You can come in."

"Like I couldn't pick the lock."

"Now there's my Padawan. You had me worried there for a second you never knock before entering."

"I had to see if you were in here first."

"You could have just used the force for that."

"I know but Hera says I need to start acting like a normal person if I want to blend in."

"That might have something to do with you barging into the refresher while she was in the shower last week."

"In my defense I really needed to go and she was taken for ever. Why does this ship one have one fresher anyways?"

"You could have at least knocked to warn her."

"Knocking is a new concept to me still. Actually I'm still getting used to this way of living. Old habits die hard."

"Didn't your parents teach you anything about being polite and respectful?"

"I actually don't remember if they did or not. If they did it was lost when I was living on the streets."

"Well at least you got us now. Force help us eventually we'll teach you some manners."

"You really think that's possible?"

"I'll make it part of your training."

"What does having good manners have to do with being a Jedi?"

"How do you expect to be taken seriously as a peacekeeper if you don't have proper manners? It's kinda part of the role of a Jedi."

"Simple I don't. It's impossible to be a peacekeeper in a war. Especially when you're a rebel like we are. As a peacekeeper I shouldn't be taken seriously. At least not now." He says.

"Ok, that second part sounded like something my master would have said. She didn't agree with the Jedi getting involved in wars or holding military titles." I say. "The first and last part, actually you might have a point. We really don't have a choice but to be involved in this war. It's to bring back the peace and the Jedi. What do you plan on doing after this is all over though?"

"Just living day by day like I always have. If we get out of this war I'll figure that out once we get there." He says.

"Ezra you can't just adapt to different times like that. At least just humor me with practicing some manners." I say.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." He says.

"Hera's already got you started with knocking before you enter a room. We can work from there." I say.

"Now I have to ask permission before entering a room. Does this always apply?" He ask.

"On base and in the ghost yes. Any where else probably not unless we're among other rebel cells." I answer. "I don't really care how many stormtroopers you rudely barge into on."

•Anio and Ichich05 where the first two to guess correctly. I'll hide more Easter eggs in some of my stories.


	34. Jaig Eyes

Living with Jedi

Jaig Eyes

Sabine:

"Ok, guys. Kanan needs new eyes. What type of eyes should I give him?" I ask holding out Kanan's mask. Kanan had asked me to customize it so it would feel more comfortable for him. I had already cut it back.

Kanan was in his cabin meditating. I don't even know what Ezra's up to right now. In the common room is Fen Rau, Rex, Hera, Zeb, Sato, and I.

"Shouldn't Ezra and Kanan get a say in this?" Zeb asked.

"Kanan told me to do what I want. He can't see it anyways. Ezra said he didn't care." I say.

"Are his old pair an option? I miss them." Hera says.

"I think they should reflect his bravery and courage." Fen Rau says. "Like all Jedi have earned."

Rex looks at Fen Rau. "Like you guys did with us clones. My instructor painted Blue Jaig Eyes on my helmet for showing those exact same acts in my training. I always thought all good Jedi deserve them." The clone say.

"Well Master Jarrus has definitely earned them. Especially with everything he's been through." The mando leader says.

"Well captain Hera, what do you think? Give the Jedi these?" Rex says putting on his helmet. Blue Jaig eyes just above his eyes.

"It sounds fitting. Zeb?" Hera says. Zeb nods in agreement.

"So I don't get to paint his new eyes?" I pout.

The other all laugh.

"Actually, I can't think of anyone better to bestow the honor to him than you." Fen Rau says.

"But mandoa markings are given to a student who has earned them by their mentor. I'm not Kanan's mentor. I'm not even his student. That's Ezra." I say.

"Well his Master isn't around and the Padawan isn't a Mando. You are the mando that he's closest to him." Fen Rau says.

"Besides, you've learned as much for him as Ezra has." Hera says.

"I think if anyone's earned the right to paint them it's you kid." Rex says.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to and Kanan did ask you to do it." Zeb says.

"Then it's settled the Jedi will receive Jaig eyes from the girl. If we're doing this than we do it right though. Let's call the ceremony." Fen Rau says.

"I call everyone together." Sato says.

"I'll find Ezra and bring both Jedi there." Hera says.

"I'll com Wolf and Greger. They should be here for this too." Rex says.

An rotation later everyone in the Rebellion was gathered in a large room. Wolf and Greger had joined them. The only ones missing where Fen Rau, Rex, and the Ghost crew. Captain Sato walked down the aisle that had been made. The crowd went silent when he got to the stage that had been built. Sato approached a podium and cleared his throat. Before he started to talk Zeb, Rex, Fen Rau, and a small group of other Mando's from Concore Dawn joined him on stage. Senator Bail, Mon Mothma, and Leia all stood up. Bail Organa taped Sato on the shoulder and Sato turned.

"May I have the honor to open the ceremony?" The senator asked.

"It would be my honor." Sato said with a bow. He then stepped down from the podium and let Bail take his place.

"Today we gather in memory of a fallen friend. The sudden loss of Commander Ahsoka Tano is a great loss to the rebellion. As Fulcrum she united us all. As a Jedi she was a reminder of what the empire has taken away as well as why we fight. Let us not forget her noble sacrifice." Senator Bail announced.

The crowd all bowed their head. Then roared in cheers of "Down with the Empire!" or "Long live the rebellion! Long live the Jedi!" The leaders all quieted and calmed the crowd.

"We would also like to honor those that were with Commander Tano when she made her noble sacrifice. Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, Padawan Ezra Bridger, and Astromic C1-10P Chopper. These three Spectors and members of Captain Hera Syndulla's crew know to most as The Ghost Crew fought alongside Commander Tano during her last hours. They themselves were injured in the battle that claimed Commander Tano's life." Bail went on once the crowd was back under control. As he started back up Sabine walked in and joined him on stage. He let the young Mando for take his place once he finished.

"I will let Spector 5 take this over." Bail says seeing her.

"Thank you Senator Bail." Sabine says as she takes the podium. "During the battle both my fellow human crew members were left injured in some form. Spector 6, Ezra Bridger lost his weapon as he keep vital and deadly information out of the empires hands and destroyed a weapon of unknown powers in the effort. He left relatively unscathed physical but he hasn't been the same person since his return. He almost lost his life in the process. He might not be here with us today if not for the noble sacrifice of Ahsoka's. Spector 1, Kanan Jarrus was permanently blinded when he was struck by the former Sith Maul in the eyes. While blinded he fought off the Sith and asked Ahsoka to find and assist Ezra. Afterward with the help of Spector 3, Chopper he rejoined the others in helping to keep the information out of the empires hand."

"Because of these brave and noble acts the remainder of the Ghost crew, the mando society, Commander Sato, Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, and other members of the rebellion, and myself have agreed to honor these Heroes in this ceremony." Fen Rau says joining Sabine at the podium. Rex flanking her on the other side.

"Because of how injuries to his eyes Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus will be escorted by captain Hera Syndulla. As a close friend of Commander Tano who served beside her in the last Great War I was honored to serve beside her again as well as these two Jedi in this war. I am honored to present them here today." Rex says.

In walks Ezra and Chopper. Hera guiding Kanan behind them down the center aisle behind them. The crowd turns to look at them as they enter. They reach the ramp that leads up to the stage. Once there Hera moves to stand in front of an empty chair on stage with the other leaders of the rebellion. Kanan stands up and puts one hand on Ezra's shoulder for support, as well as making sure the kid was there. Chopper rolled over to Ezra's other side. Senator Bail and Leia both approached the three with a medal.

"For his bravery and detacation, as well as becoming the voice of the rebellion, Padawan Ezra Bridger is presented with this medal of nobility and honor." Sabine announces. Leia holds up the medal for the crowd to see then turns around and places it around Ezra's neck. Ezra bows as she does this.

"For bravery, leadership, skill, and noble acts, and over coming his own injuries and new disability in the battlefield, Jedi knight Kanan Jarrus is presented with this medal of a true hero. He and his Padawan have both more than earned their titles as Jedi. They are two of the bravest and greatest ones I have seen and served with in my all my years as a captain in both the Clone Wars and this war." Rex says.

Senator Bail holds up the medal and procedures to do exactly what Leia did earlier when Ezra revived his metal. Kanan bowed his head as well as the senator placed the medal.

"For his loyalty, assistance, and his timely escape, Astromic droid C1-10P, Chopper is recognized as a valuable droid by the rebellion and all it's members. He is presented with this badge of honor." Fen Rau says.

Leia bends down and puts a magazine pin on Chopper. Chopper grunts a thank you. Leia stands up then follows her dad back to their seats.

"We have a few other honors to pass out today." Commander Sato says retaking the podium as Sabine, Rex, and Fen Rau step down. "Captain Hera Syndulla, I here by present you with this badge of a commanding officer in the rebellion. These colors are represented of your rank." He says. He steps down and stand in front of Hera. Then pins the captain's badge on her uniform. "May you lead you fleet with wisdom and courage." He says with a salute. She salutes him back.

Fen Rau takes the podium alone this time. "As the leader of the Protectors of Concore Dawn, a representative of the true Mando culture, and instructor of many warriors of both Mandolorian and Clones I have never seen a child of Mandolor quite like that of the girl that stood beside me earlier. Though out this difficult times for all in this galaxy as well as the Mandolorian society she has not forgotten our ways. Her courage, bravery, skill, creatively, and artistic talent have shown to me that Sabine Daughter of Mandolor, House Wren, Clan Visla is a true Mando worthy of the colorful armor she wears. She has done things that most Mandos these days would not do such as stand up against the empire and fought for her own freedom and rights, as well as for the freedom and rights of Mandolor and the entire Galaxy. For this she has earned the full right to be called a Mandolorian warrior and the full rights that come with it. Including the right to present Mando markings such as Jaig eyes to others who have earned it." The Mando says. Sabine approaches him and pulls out a paint brush. He pats her on the back. "I give you the honor." He says to her alone.

Sabine walks over to Kanan.

"Please kneel?" She ask. He does so. Ezra helps him and stands there ready to help him up when Sabine is finished whatever she's about to do.

"With great discussion among the other Mandolorians and the three clones here today, as well as the leaders of the rebellion we have decided that Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus has earned the Mandolorian honor of wearing Jaig eyes. We could not think of a better person to bestow such an honor to the Jedi than the young Mando girl he is close to Sabine Wren." Fen Rau says.

"The symbol of Jaig eyes is a mark of a warrior who as displayed honor, loyalty, and bravery in training or in the battlefield. It is only give to a select few who have proven themselves countless times. Kanan I can't think of anyone more deserving of this than you." Sabine says as she paints the white Jaig eyes on his mask over where his blinded eyes lay. "Or anyone who needs them more than you right now."

"This honor on this Jedi is not just for him but all the Jedi who have fallen before him. They have more than earned it. May your new eyes allow you to see things in a new way." Fen Rau says.

Sabine pulls away and whispers to Kanan that he can stand. Ezra helps him up. Rex puts on his helmet and salutes. Everyone else salutes as well. Kanan senses it in the force and salutes as well. Fen Rau steps down. Now Mon Mothma takes the podium.

"May the force be with us all!" She exclaims.

"Always!" Kanan and Ezra both reply. Kanan smiles at hearing his Padawan saying that.

Once back on the Ghost Kanan and Ezra put their medals away. Nether one really wanted it. Both would have turned it down if they could have. Ezra didn't think he had earned it. Kanan said it wasn't that big of a deal. Hera had insisted that they both accept them.

Everyone else slowly returned home to continue their everyday jobs. Everything went back to normal, or as normal as things could be in the rebellion.


	35. Return

Living with Jedi

Return

Sabine:

Rex, Zeb, Hera, and I were all sitting on the Ghost just waiting.

"You think there on their way back yet?" Zeb ask.

"I hope so. I can't wait to see Ahsoka and the Kid again." Rex says.

"What about Kanan?" Zeb ask.

"Him too, but I don't think we'll ever be close. I don't blame him for not trusting me." Rex replies.

"Hera? Can I talk to you in private?" I ask.

"Now what can possibly be so important you can't talk about it in front of me?" Zeb ask.

"Well I'm sure we can talk about girl things like boys, nails, makeup, and other girl things like that in front of you and Rex, Zeb." Hera says. "Sure we can talk in the cockpit, Sabine."

The boys look at each other. Hera and I get up and walk into the other room. Hera locks the door behind us.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hera ask.

"What did Kanan tell you before they left?" I ask.

"He promised me that we'd see each other again." She replied.

"Does that include Ezra too?"

"I hope. Why?"

"I talked to Ezra shortly after Ahsoka got back."

"What he say?"

"Nothing really. He had to leave before we finished talking."

"I'm sure you can talk to him once there back."

"If they come back."

"They will come back Sabine."

"I just have this feeling like something happened. Like even if they do it's not going to be the same."

"What makes you think that?"

"Not sure. Hera, when did you realize that you and Kanan were more than friends and crew mates?"

"I don't really remember. We spend so much time together. We became friends immediately. I guess it just evolved from there. He had a crush on me. Eventually I fell in love with him. I'm not sure when though." Hera replied. "Why?"

"Was it like how Ezra flirts with me?" I ask.

"If Ezra was drunk and constantly getting into fights maybe. After he joined me it was less frequently."

"So by the time you met Zeb?"

"We were going out by then. Zaluna said we were like a mom and dad. She was the grandma. She called Chopper my pet. Kanan and I joke about it all the time. That's why we call the three of you the Kids." Hera says.

"So others saw it before you did?"

"Zaluna did. Ahsoka thinks there's something between you and Ezra. Is that what this is about?"

"Kind of. Was there ever a mission that you knew that Kanan wasn't going to be the same when he came back from it?"

"Not really. There was a series of missions I knew that once they were over he wasn't going to be the same Kanan I had come to know."

"Did he change?"

"What do you think. Since we met Ezra has Kanan changed?"

"I guess. Wait that's when you felt like that?"

"Yes. Kanan was so reckless and carefree when I met him. I watched him change into a man who really cares about others. I knew he was a Jedi. Most of the time he didn't seem like one. Once Ezra came along that changed. Kanan was a Jedi again. The Jedi I knew he was. The Jedi that saved you and Zeb. The Jedi that saved me. That's when he became himself."

Just then we both heard a beep from the Ghost panels. It was the Phantoms locator picking up the that the small transport ship was in range of the Ghost again.

"Their back!" We both exclaimed as we looked at each other. Hera immediately jumped to the com.

"Incoming ship please identify yourself for security purposes." One of the members of the rebellion said to them over the com as we waited to respond.

Any of us would just let the Phantom land without question. This was our family on our ship. We'd know that better than anyone, but Sato had insisted on double checking just to be sure. We expected either Kanan or Ahsoka to respond.

"This is Spector six of reporting from the Phantom. Clearance code 121616. Requesting permission to land." Ezra responded much to everyone's shock. What was going? Not only was it Ezra to respond, which was a bad sign in the first place, but he requested permission to land instead of dock with the Ghost.

"Granted, welcome back Jedi." The rebel said.

"Spector 6, this is Spectors 2 & 5\. Why are you not docking to the Ghost, and where is Fulcrum and Spector 1?" Hera asked.

"Spector 1 is with Spector 3 and I. Just have the crew meet us as soon as we land." Ezra clarified.

"Will do Ghost out." Hera said. She cuts off the com and stands up. I was already standing. We both rushed out of the cockpit.

"Come on their back." I holler at Rex and Zeb. They join us as we leave the Ghost and head for the landing platform.

"What's going on?" Zeb asked as the Phantom landed. "Is something wrong?"

Chopper landed the phantom carefully without a word. The back of the phantom slowly opens. We all look at the two figures inside. Ahsoka isn't there, but that's not the only thing wrong. Ezra is helping Kanan off the ship. Kanan must be injured, but where's Ahsoka? As the two get closer we see a white gauze over Kanan's eyes.

No, he can't be blind. Jedi are supposed to have the force protecting them from stuff like that. Right? But Judi aren't indestructible, they can still get hurt I had to remind myself.

Everyone is speechless. Kanan and Ezra take a few steps closer. Hera runs over to them and take Kanan's face in her hands. Kanan wraps his arms around her in response. Ezra still not letting go of him. Ezra looks Rex in the eyes with an apologetic look. A look that says I'm sorry for your loss. My hand covers my mouth. Zeb grabs Rex's shoulder in a consulting gesture.

Finally Kanan and Hera break from their embrace. Hera and Ezra guide Kanan to the bases med bay. I follow the three. Chopper goes to dock the Phantom to the Ghost. Zeb goes off with Rex somewhere. Everyone else just goes back to their everyday lives. Our family's entire world just changed, not to mention that we just loss a leader of the rebellion and a Jedi. Still the Galaxy moves along even though nothing will ever be the same.

Once inside the med bay Hera finally got Ezra to break away from Kanan. Kanan and Hera were with a medical droid in another room. Ezra was sitting on a chair outside holding his hand.

"May I see your hand?" I ask him.

"It's fine." He says in a mad tone.

"No it's not, you wouldn't be holding it like that if it was." I say.

"I just got niched. I've had a lot worse." He said.

"Then let me see and maybe we can talk about what happened." I say.

"I just want to be left alone. Hera said she'd have the med droid look at it before we left ok!" He yelled at me.

"Fine,I was just trying to help." I say back annoyed by his tone. "You don't have to yell."

"I don't deserve help." He mumbled. "Not after what I did."

"I can't judge that for myself unless you tell me what you did, Ezra."

"Tr… You don't want to know. It's all my fault. Everything's my fault."

"I don't believe that Ezra."

"What would you know? You where not there!"

"I wish I was. Maybe then I'd know what to do. What happened?"

"I'm glad you weren't. You would have been hurt just like Kanan or dead like Ahsoka. Everyone that cares for me always gets hurt or killed."

"I care about you Ezra. So does the rest of the crew and Rex."

"Then stop I don't want you guys getting hurt too."

"We can't just stop caring for you. It doesn't work like that."

"Just leave me alone. Ok, Sabine? That's all I want. Surly the ice queen of Mandolor can understand that."

"Fine. Don't talk." I say before storming out. Did he really just call me an ice queen?

I left the med bay. Once the others got back everything was quite again. Each of us doing our own things. Ezra locked himself in his cabin and wouldn't even let Zeb in. Kanan told us all to give him some space.

The Ghost grew cold. Kanan felt his way to Ezra's cabin. Even without eyes his face reflected worry and concern. Something else was wrong. Had Ezra been more injured than he had let on? What kinda scars did he have?


	36. Helmets

Living with Jedi

•This is an idea I was working with in a comic book I've been working on for a while. I have like three pages of it drawn out with words but no color but I need to get a better sketch book and redo it if I want to continue it. I might post the full story separately on this page and once I redo it I'll post the comic on some website. Let me know what you think. I've done different takes on these three pages of my comic before in here. Example chapters 2 & 6\. This is just a little headcannon I like to draw. I really wish we knew what happened to those TIE fighters and those imperial transports they stole. Silverwolf, I will work on that soon. I have several chapters and short stories I'm working on. I always appreciate your prompts. May the force be with you always!

•Cass

Helmets

Ezra:

Things had finally calmed down and the crew was back on the Ghost. For some reason Kanan was wearing his stormtrooper outfit and I was in my cadet uniform. Hera was in the cockpit with Chopper and Zeb was sleeping. Sabine was sitting at a table in the same room as Kanan and I cleaning her armor with paint remover. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit instead.

"While now I have a stormtrooper disguise to go with your cadet costume and Sabine's Mando gear." Kanan said removing his helmet.

"That should come in handy." I say leaving mine on. I liked wearing it. That's probably why I had Sabine paint the one from my collection. This was mine and I knew it would come in handy for something. It was the only helmet I didn't let Sabine paint or everyone use for target practice.

"True, but now where am I going to store this thing?" Kanan ask.

"I keep mine in my backpack, so I can get to it easily. If I need it that is." I say.

"While now we have a cadet and a stormtrooper disguise for you two." Sabine remarks. "Now, all we need is a couple of TIE fighters… oh wait!"

"Ha ha Sabine" I say. (This is where my comic does a flashback. For this I'll go on with the current events.) I finally take off my helmet. "Very funny. We have two TIE's and an imperial transport."

"I can't wait to start painting those once we find a new plant to make a base on." Sabine says. "I kinda want to revamp an entire fleet of stolen imperial ships and uniforms for all of us. You know steal it from the empire and make it our own. Let them know we won't let them control us."

"You still aren't painting this helmet or dying this uniform. I need it to blend in." I say pulling my helmet away from her.

"Well can I look at your armor Kanan?" Sabine ask.

"Depends, why?" Kanan ask in response.

"I just want a look. I'll even store it for you if you want. My closest is bigger than yours anyways." The mando says.

"Ok, you can look at it." Kanan agrees and hands her the helmet. "Just keep it clean while you have it."

"Oh I will." Sabine promises.

Kanan and I go change back into our everyday clothes. He drops the rest of his armor off in Sabine's cabin.

"You know that's probably not the best idea." I say.

"What else am I going to do with it. I don't carry around a backpack like you do. I don't even think it will fit in one anyways. She does have more room for it & don't you keep a couple helmets in there?" He replies.

"Yeah for her to paint for me. I never leave this one in there." I say.

"I don't think she'll paint it." He says.

"I bet you ten credits she will." I say.

"Ok Padawan, I'll take your bet and double it. That should teach you not to bet against your master." Kanan says.

"Deal, but I've never lost a bet before. I grew up on the streets. I had to gamble everyday just to survive. I couldn't afford to lose." I reply.

"True, but you never bet against a Jedi before." He says.

"Actually, I have. Best bet I've ever won too."

"Oh and what other Jedi do you know?"

"Just you."

"And what was that bet?"

"That I couldn't make that jump with the crate."

"You almost didn't. I honestly thought you didn't make it, but was equally impressed by both that chase and the fact you got the crate on board as I was upset that you didn't make it as well."

"But I did make it. Honestly, I wasn't sure I would."

"Glad you did kid. Wait you didn't think you could make it? Then why'd you do it?"

"My mind said I couldn't but something told me I could, even though you said I'd never make it with the crate."

"Ok, I know I always say trust in force, but do me a favor kid and don't ever do something like that again. If I say leave the crate, leave it."

"Yes, master." I said rolling my eyes. "But I can't promise you that."

"I didn't expect you to." He says. "Now let's go join the others."


	37. Lost and injured

Living with Jedi

Lost and injured

Kanan:

I shouldn't have sent him on this mission. I had a bad feeling about this and I sent him anyways. Now he's hurt and force knows where he is.

"Well at least he we know he wasn't captured by imperials this time." Sabine says.

"This is Ezra were talking about." I yell. They don't truly understand the danger here.

"Kanan, we'll find him and get him back before anything happens." Hera says.

Ezra:

I wake up laying in a bed.

"Oh look who's up." A female voice says. I tried to get up but pain rushed through my body as I did. "Sweetheart, you're hurt pretty bad. I don't care if you're a Jedi your not getting up." The woman adds.

"How did you know?" I started to ask.

"You're lightsaber. Although I've never seen one quite like it before. Then again you're a little young to be a Jedi. I'll though it's not like there's that many of them left in the Galaxy anyways." The woman says.

"Who are you, and why are you helping me?" I ask.

"I'm Sierra Dume, and as for why I'm helping you. Well, my oldest son was a Jedi, and I hope if someone found him like I found you that they do the same." She explained.

"I'm Ezra Bridger. You said your son was a Jedi?"

"Yes, my oldest Caleb was a Jedi Padawan during the clone wars. He looked like his father."

"So where's the rest of your family?"

"I'll make you deal. I'll tell you about myself if you tell me about yourself. First you're a Padawan right? Who's your master?" Sierra ask.

"Yes, my Master is Kanan Jarrus. Your turn." I say.

"Ok, my husband Isaac was killed by the Empire for trying to find out information on Caleb. My son Jacob is away trying to do the same thing in a different way. My daughter Emily is grown and with her twin sons Isaac and Caleb. I'm sure you can guess where my Caleb is though." Sierra explained.

"My master told me about Order 66 and how his master and the other Jedi died as well as how the republic fell. Rex and Ahsoka tell me stories about the war sometimes." I say.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano? She's still alive? I remember her from the Holonet." She says surprised. "So it's your turn. What can you tell me about your family?"

"Well, my parents are dead. They were arrested on my seventh birthday for speaking out against the empire. Kanan and our crew saved me a few months before my last birthday. Kanan's my master, he's kinda the dad of the crew as well as a Jedi. Hera's our mom and captain. She owns the Ghost. Then there's the rust bucket c1-10p, we call him Chopper. He's a pain in the you know what but you'll never find a more loyal droid. Sure he likes to zap us and pull pranks on us, but every once in a while he shows he really cares about us deep down. Zeb's our mussels. He's like a big brother I never wanted but couldn't live without. Finally Sabine, I don't think there's another girl like her in the Galaxy. She's an artist, weapons expert, Mandolorian, and a former bounty hunter." I stated to ramble on about Sabine. "Then there's our new additions. Ahsoka who's kinda been helping us all along. And Captain Rex. He's a clone that served with Ahsoka." I say.

I turn and finally get a good look at Sierra. She has ran skin and dark blonde hair. She's an older lady, probably mid 50's. What's really of note to me is her eyes. They look exactly like Kanan's right down to the color. The only difference is her eyebrows are much thinner. "So how old would Caleb be? How much do you know about him? Maybe Kanan knew him?" I ask.

"Caleb would be about 30 now. I don't really know much about him. He was 14 almost 15 when he was killed. I hadn't seen him since he was a year old. A Jedi I talked to during the clone wars told me he was very curious and had just started training under a master. He didn't tell me who she was though." She told me.

"So he was my age. That's around the same age as my master. I'm 15, Sabine's 16, Hera's in her mid twenties, & Zeb's in his last 30's." I say looking at her eyes. "I miss them. Especially Kanan. Your eyes remind me of him. They look exactly like his."

"They do? Well I have to say I'll never forget yours. I don't think I've ever seen eyes so blue." She says. "People used to say Caleb had my eyes. You remind me of him somehow."

I feel Kanan's force signature reaching out for me. "Kanan's looking for me. Where's my com?" I ask.

"This, it broke. If you like you can use my com." Sierra says handing me a com. "Don't worry it isn't connected to the empires frequently. Jacob found it on Kaller. Said it belonged to Caleb's Master but never found Caleb's stuff. We never even found a body."

I turn it over. The engraving on it say General Depa Billaba. Some puzzle pieces click together then. "Actually, can I have this? I think Kanan would love to see this." I ask.

Kanan:

I hear my com go off. I look at the com ID & can't believe what it reads. I haven't seen that com ID in 15 years. She wouldn't have this com ID though. Only my crew has it, which means that this can only be one person.

"Ezra!" I say.

"Kanan?" Ezra says.

"I'm on my way kid. I'll find you soon." I tell him.

I follow his force signature to a house. I can sense he's inside of it, but someone else is there with him. Something about this house seems familiar for some reason. I don't remember it but I feel like I do when I'm on the Ghost, like I did when I came back to the temple, I feel like I'm home for some reason.

I knock on the door.

"Hello." Followed by a gasp. "Caleb? No, you can't be him. My sons dead." A blonde haired women with Aqua eyes says.

"Kanan!" I hear Ezra say form somewhere behind her.

"So, you're Kanan. I'm guessing your here for Ezra." The lady says. "I'm Sierra Dume. Ezra told me a lot about you. It's funny you look a lot like my son."

Of all the people in the Galaxy to help my Padawan and it's my mother. The force definitely works in mysterious ways.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you." I say.

"What trouble can an injured teen boy get into? Besides he's not the first child of the force I've taken care of." my mother says.

I guess not, but you never had to deal with me as a teenager. That was my master. "A lot when they are on the empire's most wanted list." I say.

"Like I care what the imperials do to me for taking in Jedi. They already took my son Caleb from me for being one. If they want to kill another one on my watch they are going to have to go through me first." She says. I smile at that.

"I'm glad your on our side." I say.

"I am too." Ezra says.

"Ezra, I'm going to let Hera know we'll be here a while." I say as I leave the room. I com Hera. "Hera I found Ezra. I don't think it's a good idea to move him right now."

"Are you sure he's safe there?" Hera asked considered.

"My mom found him. She doesn't want to see another parent loss there kid to the empire." I say.

"So you are Caleb. Ezra told me about his parents already. I took care of him because I wished someone would have done the same for you. I thought you were dead." My mom says.

"I was your son. In a way Caleb is dead. He died with Master Billaba 15 years ago. I changed my name to Kanan Jarrus after that." I say.

"I don't care what your name is. I thought you were dead. Now you're standing in my house with your child. My grandchild." She says.

"He's not my child he's my Padawan." I say.

"Caleb, his parents are dead. You, Hera, and the rest of your crew took him in. He considers you guys like a family. He said you were like a dad to Zeb, Sabine, and him. He said Hera is like a mom to the three of them too. Now tell me Caleb do you really just see him as a Padawan, or do you see him as a son as well?" Sierra asked.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have families." I say. "No attachments."

"But you still have them don't you?" She ask. "Be honest with me Caleb."

"Yes, to all of them. Especially Ezra and Hera. Without Hera I never would have joined the rebels and found Ezra. I never would have met any of them. Without Ezra I never would have gone back to being a Jedi & using the force. I want to think of him as a son, but I can't. It's too dangerous and has already caused problems." I answer.

"How has it caused problems?" She ask.

"He touched the dark side because someone tried to kill me. They were trying to kill both of us and he was willing to sacrifice himself for me. Ezra saved me twice already at the risk of his own life. One of those times he used the dark side." I explained.

"Caleb, how many times have you saved him? Who was there for him after his parents died or after he touched the dark side? Who got him off the streets after seven years and gave him a family that care for him and help others?" My mom ask. "He said that you turned yourself in so your crew could get away. He said you lied to him to get him to go with them. That's why he went against orders to save you. He wasn't going to leave you behind. That he didn't want to lose anyone else. It wasn't time for sacrifice."

"I just want to protect him. I can't always do that though." I respond.

"That sounds like a parent to me. Being a parent means wanting to protect your child and for them to do the best thing for them. When you were little giving to the Jedi was the best thing for you. If I would have known what was going to happen I never would have given you up. There's no way I could have protected you from the empire now." She says.

"No one can. That's why my crew and I fight against the empire." I say.

"That's what makes you a good father and Jedi. You and your brother Jacob are both fighting against the empire. That's why I'm proud to call you my sons. Your sister Emily is hiding her two boys from the empire because they are like Ezra and you. She named them after you and your father, Isaac and Caleb. Your father died trying to find out what happened to you. Now despite everything your standing in front of me with a new name and a family of your own. To me Ezra is your son and my grandson whether you'll admit it or not. That's what I'm telling your siblings." My mom says.

"My brother is in the rebellion?" I ask.

"On Alderaan. He works under senator Bail." She confirmed.

"I think I'll com the rest of my crew and tell them to visit. Although you might not want to call Zeb your grandson. He's actually the oldest of the four of us."

Over the next few weeks my crew meets my mom, sister and my two nephews. My mom added everyone's birthday to the family calendar.

"Finally we have a good reason to celebrate empire day." My mom says as she writes down Ezra's birthday.

"Ezra would so disagree with you there." I say.

"Fine then I won't give him credits for his birthday." She responds.

"I hope you're joking. I don't really blame the kid for wishing it was any other day." I say.

"I don't either. You wish it was a different day too." She says.

"He's right it's never a good day, but that's why we have to make it one." I say.


	38. Yoda's Green Eggs And Ham

Living with Jedi

Yoda's Green Eggs and Ham

•So I was trying to write last night when my sister found her toy Sam I Am. Then she decided to read Green Eggs And Ham. Now what runs though my head, but do or do not. There is no try as Yoda would say. So I started imagining what Yoda would write if he were Dr. Seuss. So this is what I got. An old family rule that I almost forgot. You see for my family trying wasn't enough. If tried it you already had your mind set. So the rule is to just eat it instead. That or they read you Green Eggs And Ham tell you did. So I'll get to my story, but as I do so may the force be with you always you know.

•Cass

Kanan:

"Ezra why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I'm not used to eating stuff like this." He says.

"I figured you would eat anything after living on the streets." Zeb said.

"I did but you don't find this in the streets. If you're hungry enough you'll eat anything. I'm still getting used to regular meals though." Ezra tell us.

"Just try it Ezra. I'm sure it taste better than some things you ate." Hera says.

"I used to be picky back on Mandolor. My parents used to read me a book if I wouldn't even try it." Sabine says.

"Green Eggs And Ham? I know remember master Yoda reading it to us in the temple. I'm pretty sure I have it memorized." I say.

"Wait so the guy that said there is no try read a book about trying food?" Zeb asked.

"He may have written his own version. 'Eat them! Eat them and you may I say.'" I admit.

"Ok this I have to hear." The others all say.

So I recited the whole book from my memory of master Yoda reading it to me and the other younglings in the temple. The word try replaced with eat every time.


	39. High maintenance Padawan

High Maintenance

•Part of the credit for this goes to Moonpath Wolf. He actually wrote a lot of the dialogue between Kanan and Maul. This was based off of a conversation we had about how Ezra is a high maintenance Padawan for Kanan, and how Maul wouldn't be a good master for our little blueberry. Especially if he was fourteen at the time.

Maul really wanted to take Ezra as his apprentice. Kanan was getting frustrated with having to deal with the former sith. Ezra was struggling so much with the dark side so much lately something needed to be done. The constant threats were putting the rest of the ghost crew as well as other rebels in danger. Some had already been hurt.

That's when Kanan came up with the idea. Sure it was risky for Ezra, but maybe it would at least get Maul off their backs. So he was willing to strike a dangerous deal with the former sith involving his beloved Padawan.

"Ezra, I think I have an idea on how to get rid of Maul," Kanan said walking into Ezra's cabin he shared with Zeb. "But for it to work your going to have to act like you did when you first joined this crew."

"You want me to be fourteen again?" Ezra questioned.

"Only while your with Maul. If he wants to train you then he has to be willing to deal with even the most difficult part of you." Kanan says.

"So we're giving Maul what he wants? What if I don't want to? I would rather stay here with the crew. Wouldn't he just try and kill you all again once he has me? I don't like that idea." The Padawan replied.

"Only for a trial period. I'll lend you to him for three weeks. You act like you're fourteen again and we'll see if he can handle it. During that time he can't harm any of us or the deals off." Kanan explained.

"You don't think he could really handle me?" Ezra smiled as he caught on to his master's plan. "I'll com him and give him the rules."

"I gladly accept the offer master Jedi. We can share our apprentice, for now. I will not harm any of your little friends while he is with me." Maul surprisingly agreed.

"If you do I'll go straight back to Kanan and we'll give an anonymous tip to the empire on where you are. If you kill Kanan I'll do it in person by myself." Ezra said.

Kanan gave Ezra a concerned look for that comment.

"If you have any trouble with him or want to give him back you know how to reach me." Kanan told the former sith.

Over the next few weeks Maul stayed true to his word. Kanan got the following comms from Maul.

Day 1:

"Kanan, Ezra fell into a hole and can't get up."

"Kanan Ezra had a allergic fit."

Day 2:

"Ezra's been kidnapped by slavers Kanan!"

"He's stuck in a hole AGAIN Kanan."

Day 3: "Oh sweet Force, Kanan I think Ezra's sick, he's been stuck in the fresher the last hour."

"Ezra's drunk Kanan, I think it was Ohnaka."

"HE'S IN A HOLE AGAIN KANAN!"

By day three the entire crew was laughing at Maul's comms for help.

"Man, I never thought the kid could actually be more annoying than he already was." Zeb remarked.

"He's really putting up a great act. Getting drunk with Hando!" Sabine laughed. "How did that sith ever run Mandolor?"

"Play it again Chop," Hera said when the video of Ezra falling down a hole drunk behind Maul ended.

"I have to admit getting drunk with Hando was a great idea. He never would have ever thought about pulling that stunt with us." Kanan remarked.

Day seven the entire crew tried their best to muffle their laughter as Kanan talked to Maul over the comm on speaker.

"He keeps falling into holes!" Maul complained.

"Well padawans tend to be attracted to vents and holes. You ready to give him back yet?" Kanan calmly replied. He had a slight smile on his face as he said it.

"No! Just tell me how to...Sith light! EZRA DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Maul yelled at Ezra.

The image flipped to Ezra missing with some buttons on the ship. Hera took notice that Ezra hit the off button for the life support of the ship. He really did know what he was doing.

"...I'll give him another week." Kanan said to the rest of the crew.

"I'd give him another day." Hera said. "Ezra might kill them both in another week.

Meanwhile the transmissions had been incepted by the empire. The Emperor himself was watching the recordings with Lord Vader.

"Do you want me to deal with your former apprentice Master?" Vader asked.

"No, the Padawan will do that job for us if we let them be. For once these rebels are doing something to my benefit." The Emperor said. "Don't worry my Apprentice you will have your chance with the rebels soon."

"Yes, my master." Vader replied.

Hera was right. The next day Maul made the following comm after getting Ezra out of a hole again.

"Ezra where did all the food go?" Maul asked mid conversation with Kanan.

"...I don't know." Ezra replied.

"...Did you EAT it all!?" Maul asked. It was all he had for the remainder of the time. Sure he didn't eat but food for Ezra was hard for him to get daily.

"Errg..." was Ezra's response.

"Oh for Force sake! JARRUS! TAKE BACK YOUR PADAWAN!" Maul finally yelled over the comm.

"Nawwww, keep him a little longer? Ezra seems happy." Kanan replied just to tick off the former sith. He could at least mess with him.

"JARRUS!" Maul screamed.

"Kidding. Jez lighten up Maul of course I'm coming for My Padawan. I'd never really leave Ezra in your incapable hands willingly in the first place." Kanan admitted.

Maul looked at Ezra as he realized what was going on.

"You set me up! This was all an act!" Maul sneered with a vinous voice. "He's not normally like this is he?"

"Believe me he is and always has been like that. Sure he's gotten a little better with me…" Kanan said.

"But the difference is I trust him. He gave me a choice to join & train under him and I willingly agreed. You tried to force me to train your way and betrayed me." Ezra continued Kanan's sentence.

"As I've told you before. I never betrayed you. Just your friends. I would have remained loyal to you." Maul said.

"In betraying my friends and family you betrayed me. That's why I will never be your apprentice. Because you and I have vastly different values. You'll never get what you want. It's unattainable, but what the rebellion and I want is. Freedom form the rule of the sith. Not just for us but the entire galaxy. You only care about yourself." Ezra went on.

Kanan couldn't have been prouder of Ezra in that moment. They were both glad to be back on the Ghost after that. Things were somewhat back to normal.

Sure Ezra might be what would be considered a high maintenance Padawan, but Kanan wouldn't have it any other way. He was probably one too back in his days with Master Billaba. He probably still was. He was willingly to take on the responsibility though. That was what made him a good master though. He cared for his Padawan, possibly more than any Jedi before him had.


	40. A Good Excuse

_**A Good Excuse**_

• **Ok this is picking off where the Servants Of The Empire series left off. Someone asked me the other day if I thought our favorite Rebels got away with stealing the Ghost. This is my honest answer to that.**

Zare and his family watched as the Ramp of the Ghost closed. Then the Jewel shaped ship lifted off the ground. Merei turned around just in time to see the ship make the jump into hyperspace.

"Good bye Ezra. Your a good friend to have." Zare says.

"We'll see them again Zare." Dhara says placing her hand on his shoulder. "Until then I wish him and his friends the best of luck."

"Well someone has to prevent what happened to our family from happening to others. I almost lost both of you to the empire." Their mom says.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Merei asked.

"Right behind you Mer." Zaire replied. The family then went to follow.

"Your being awfully quiet dear. Is something wrong. Their mother asked their dad.

"I thought the Jedi where killed off." He replied in almost a whisper.

"They were." His wife replied.

"Ezra's blaster was also a lightsaber. I haven't seen one in years. I almost didn't notice it."

"Maybe he bought it on the black market." Merei suggested.

"Jedi didn't carry blasters during the days of the republic. That was custom built recently." Mr. Leonis said.

"Are you saying that boy is a Jedi? Isn't he a little young to have even survived the purge?" Mrs. Leonis asked.

Zare turned around right there and pushed the group down an alley.

"Just stop right there. To answer your questions. Yes, Ezra is a Jedi, even though he was born during the purge. One of his other friends survived the purge and is training him. However now is not the time or place to discuss this. It's not safe to talk about the force, Jedi, and rebels right now." He says in a quiet but stern voice so only the group could hear. Then they all continued as they set out for their new lives.

Back on the Ghost the three Rebels were all in the cockpit.

"Hera is so killing us over this." Sabine says.

"At least we have a good excuse." Ezra says.

"Your vision of a friend in trouble might work for Kanan, but not on Hera. Besides it was my debt to Old Jho that got us into this." Zeb says. "Somehow, I still haven't paid him off."

"At least you lived a long life. I still don't know why I let you two drag me into stuff like this. Actually, Zeb why did you drag Ezra into this in the first place?" Sabine says.

"We're roommates. He was dragged into this the day he moved into the bunk above mine. Plus the kids good at making rescue attempts." Zeb answered.

"So you anticipated a rescue mission?" Ezra asked.

"Did you see Jho's ship. I don't know how he even gets it off the ground." The Lasat replied.

"Oh your dead too Ezra. Your friend's rescue mission scratched paint on the ship." Sabine said.

"Is it bad?" He ask.

"No, but she'll notice it before I get a chance to touch it up." Sabine says.

"If we live long enough to do that. Karabast, the kid might be safe being a Jedi and all." Zeb says.

"Kriff, that's right Hera goes easier on Kanan and him because of that." Sabine says.

"Wait, what? Hera goes easier on me because of the force?" Ezra ask.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Zeb asked.

"I just figured she was doing it because I'm still getting used to all these rules, having someone else in charge of me, being around people in general, and well pretty much everything." Ezra says.

"That's why the rest of us treat you the way we do. Kanan's the one that's normally in charge of getting everyone adjusted to the changes like that." Sabine says.

"Yeah, but nether one of us had to get use to regular meals, proper hygiene, and medical care when we joined." Zeb said.

"I thought he was used to that stuff already?" Sabine says with a giggle.

"I'm still here guys!" Ezra says.

"We know." The two say together.

"You never stop eating, and you take forever in the shower." Zeb says.

"I still wish you could see your face when Hera pulled that syringe out to run a blood test that first time." Sabine adds.

"Yeah well you should try some of the nutritional supplements she has me on. They taste disgusting." The Padawan says.

"How are your growth rates anyways?" Sabine ask.

"I'm still a few pounds under weight for my age and bone structure. Im also still a little shorter than I'm supposed to be, but literally starving to death for seven and a half years tends to stunt ones growth. The workouts Kanan has me on for Jedi training is really helping me from gaining to much at once." He replies.

"The kids come a long way from where we found him. He's actually starting to take little things for granted." Zeb says.

"Well we're approaching the fleet. I should probably bring us out of hyperspace." Sabine says.

"Well let's get this over with." The Lasat sighs.

"Oh come on, she can't be that mad at us." Ezra states a bit optimistic as the lines turn into stars.

"Says the person with a Master/Padawan bond and the force to protect them." Sabine says. Then she turned to the external comm. "This is the Ghost requesting permission to dock."

"What is your clearance code?" A rebel said on the other side.

"121815" Ezra said quickly.

"Permission granted doc with Home one immediately. Someone will be waiting on the three of you as soon as you dock." The voice says.

The three specters looked at each other.

"Yep, we're dead!" They all say at once.

"Ugh, I can't believe those three. I swear, they better have a good explanation for doing this." Hera said as she paced inside the airlock to the Home one.

Kanan was kneeling with his eyes most shut. He was trying to meditate to keep himself calm, but she wasn't making it easy. He kept looking up and watching her. It had been a while since he had seen Hera this mad. He took note that the tips of her head tails were stabbing into her back and her accent was starting to break through.

"As if stealing the Phantom wasn't enough for the three of them. No, they had to take off in the Ghost leaving us stranded in the Phantom with no hyperspace to escape if necessary." She continued.

"Do you mind the rants are a little distracting." Kanan finally said.

"Sorry Love, I'll stop, but if there is a single scratch on that ship they are dead." She said.

"You might want to calm down a little before they land. I really don't want to lose my Padawan to an angry green twi-lek."

That earned Kanan a death glare.

"Fine, I won't kill Ezra for your sake, but your his master. Your in charge of his punishment." She replied. "The rest of the kids are mine, and if C1-10P is in on this I'm dismantling that droid for an entire day."

"That sounds reasonable. After all you just started teaching Ezra to pilot a ship in the first place. He definitely can't fly the Ghost yet. He probably got dragged along." Kanan says.

"That's why Chopper and him talked Sabine into stealing the Phantom last time they tried something like this." Hera says. She looked at Kanan remembering the last time. "I knew I should have grounded all of them for that."

Kanan got up and kissed her. "They had a good excuse then." He whispered.

"Ezra should have never had to step in like that. I made my choice in order to protect them, especially him. He saw through me." She said with a hint of sadness and guilt.

"I know. I never should have put you all in that situation." Kanan says quietly.

"Why exactly aren't you mad at them now?" Hera asked remembering why they were there.

Kanan laughed a little. "Trust me dear. Your mad enough for both of us. Plus someone has to stop you from killing three of the kids."

"Which three?"

"The three that can't be repaired with a screwdriver, of course."

"You honestly believe I would kill them?" Hera said looking at him. A hint smile turned up her lips.

"Not intentionally. Anger is a path of the dark side though." Kanan teased.

"You do know I'm not Ezra, right? I can't sick a pack of wild Lothcats on whoever I'm mad at." She says.

"Thank the Force. I don't think I could handle a pack of angry Lothcats attacking me every time you're mad at me." He laughs.

"It was funny to watch when he did that to you though." She admitted.

"Yeah, I regret teaching him that trick. It's already caused us a lot of trouble. He has a natural talent for making connections though." Kanan trailed off thinking about his students skills. His thoughts were interrupted as he finally felt a familiar force presence on the other side of the airlock. "They're here."

"Good, because I was about to go out there looking for them." She replied.

The airlock makes a beeping sound to confirm that the Ghost has docked. Kanan and Hera stand ready. The doors slowly open to revile the four other members of their team.

"We can explain!" The three breathing rebels of their team say in unison once they see the angry captain.

"You have five minutes," Hera replies. "And it better be good!"

Ezra quickly opens himself to Kanan through their Force bond to allow him to see what they had been through. In the meantime Zeb starts to explain.

"Well, their was a transmission from Old Jho. I owe him for something, and well I thought this would repay the favor…" Zeb trailed off telling the story of how this all began.

"It ended up being a contact we made a while back on Lothal needed safe passage for herself and a group of people. She had information on Ezra's friend from the imperial academy." Sabine added in. "We've been contacting her when Ezra needs to meet up with him."

"Go on." Hera says.

"Sabine and I decided to drag Ezra along in case she his friend had something to do with why they needed such a quick escape. Chop was so we could contact Jho for the exchange." Zeb continued.

"Told you they dragged Ezra along." Kanan said.

"For the first part. The second part was my idea." Ezra said through the bond.

"What do you mean the second part was your idea?" Kanan asked.

"The mission got a little more complicated after that." Sabine said. Zeb and her looked at Ezra.

"I could sense something was wrong with Zare. Actually I saw it." Ezra said.

"You had a vision and you didn't tell me!" Kanan said.

"We had already stolen the Ghost and you were nowhere near. It was just the four of us. There wasn't time to get you and Hera. We had to act quickly." Ezra said frantically. He ended with "They had a firing squad on Zare."

"He's right, we had confirmation of his vision almost immediately once our contact was aboard. I checked Zare's files myself. They showed that he had been arrested for treason was awaiting trial and immediate execution." Sabine confirmed.

"So, we decided to make an emergency rescue mission of my friend and his sister." Ezra says.

"I've heard enough. Kanan take your Padawan and get him out of my sight. The rest of you are mine." Hera says.

Ezra looked up with a little relief. Sabine and Zeb looked scared.

"Ezra, come on. The rest of you," Kanan said. Ezra quickly jumped to his side. Kanan looked at his other three crew members as he put his arm around Ezra's shoulders. "May the Force be with you."

Then the two Jedi disappeared down the hall.

"Chopper, I want a full report on this before I dismantle you to rewire your logic circuits." Hera demands the droid.

Chopper beeps a response then rolls off making a taunting noise that Sabine translated as "Your going to get it!" over and over again.

"As for you two, I expected better from you. You two know better than to take off with my ship without my premise." Hera says.

"Like the kid said. We didn't have the time to wait on you and Kanan. We had to act quickly." Zeb said.

"While did you pay off your debt?" Hera asked.

"Um, not exactly." Zeb answered scratching his back.

"Than was it worth it to steal my ship?" Hera asked.

"Maybe that part could have waited." Sabine said.

"My point. You two can not make decisions for the group for personal reasons. I understand that you rescued multiple contacts, but you went on an unauthorized mission to do so. You could have informed the rebellion, and accomplished the same thing. That's behavior I expect from Ezra, not you two." Hera explained.

"Told you she would go easy on the kid." Zeb mumbled.

"Ezra will be punished for his part in this as well. Other wise Kanan is going to be in trouble himself." The twi-lek says.

"You let Kanan decide Ezra's punishment?" The two ask.

"Only because he's his master and as such the roll of punishing his Padawan falls to him. Plus Jedi have different ways of pushing their own." She answers.

"Lucky kid probably gets out of doing extra chores to meditate or something." Sabine mumbles.

"Well, as much as extra chores sounds like a just punishment,"

Hera starts up. "That doesn't even cover this. You two are grounded until further notice. All privileges outside of assigned missions are temporary suspended. Also all transmissions must go through Kanan or I. Understand?"

"We understand." Sabine and Zeb both say.

"Also, Sabine no holo research on art styles." Hera says.

"What, not fair. What about Zeb's poster collection?" The girl complains.

"Well, as much as I would love to make him take them down. Not just as a punishment, but also because of their influence on Ezra. They are part of the decor of his cabin and I cannot force him to take them down. Just like I'm not making you remove the paintings in your room." Hera says.

"Besides, I'm still being punished for leaving the kid behind by bunking with him." Zeb says.

"Seems more like Ezra's being punished for there not being enough cabin for us each to have our own." Sabine says.

"Um, little of both." Hera says under her breath with a hint of a smile. Then she spoke up again. "Don't think I won't be examining the ship for scratches and dents next time we're planet side. You are both dismissed."

The two run off before she changes her mind.

"She went easier than expected." Zeb mumbled.

"Totally." Sabine admitted.

Meanwhile Kanan and Ezra were outside Ahsoka's cabin.

"What am I going to do with you kid?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know, send me back to where you found me?" Ezra suggested.

"I think you know as well as I do why that's not an option. Besides I would never even consider that even if it was an option. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not kid." The Jedi says looking down at his Padawan.

"Sorry it's still the first thing that comes to mind. Even after all the time I've been around you guys." Ezra admits.

"I get it. It's hard to learn to trust people again after living among the worst of society. Believe me I know what that's like." Kanan says as he knocks on the door.

"Come in you two." Ahsoka responds.

"How did she know it was both of us?" Ezra asked.

"First of all because she sensed both of us. Secondly she can probably hear us. We weren't exactly talking quietly." Kanan answered.

The door opened and the two Jedi walked in.

"Hello Kanan, Ezra. What do I owe this visit to?" Ahsoka ask.

"Ezra and a few other members of our crew got in trouble for an unauthorized mission." Kanan says.

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"Sounds like something my master and I would be in trouble for." She replied when the laughter calmed down.

"Yeah, about that. Hera left me in charge of punishing him. Besides meditation I have no idea how to do so. Figured you probably had a better idea of what would be appropriate given the situation." Kanan says.

"Well this does bring up a few memories. Actually I probably got a way with this more time than not. What was the extent of this mission Ezra?" Ahsoka asked.

"A rescue mission of a contact and friend of mine." Ezra says. He then went into full explanation of what happened.

"Why does this sound like something my master would have done?" Ahsoka asked looking at Kanan when Ezra finished.

"Probably because the two of you were famous for going against the Jedi council for stuff like this." Kanan says.

"Yeah I don't think help with a lecture for the younglings works when you're the only force sensitive youngling around. The council had me help out in the library and archives once for misconduct once. That was mostly guarding the holocron volt, aiding Madame Jocasta when someone needed help." She replied.

"There's only one holocron to guard now and he's already helping to protect it." Kanan replied.

"The rebellion does have files that need organized though. He can help commander Sato there." Ahsoka suggested.

"Isn't some of that above my security clearance?" Ezra asked.

"The holocrons were above mine. Besides your security clearance is higher than you might think." Ahsoka answered.

"You know filing papers, and two hours of extensive meditation with some extra training sessions for a week does sound like an appropriate punishment." Kanan muses.

"It sounds boring and like a lot of extra training to me." Ezra mumbles.

"I'll make the arrangements with commander Sato. You can report to him first thing in the morning." Ahsoka says.

"After morning training that is." Kanan adds.

"Great, something to look forward to." Ezra says a little annoyed.

"I could have made you scrub the entire fleet. That still would have been easy compared to what Hera will have Sabine and Zeb doing when she gets through yelling at them." Kanan says. "They're probably on 24/7 call with all extra privileges suspended for a while."

"Does that mean less chores for the rest of us?" Ezra asked.

"Sorry buddy, your not getting out of your chores that easily. I'm pretty sure that Hera left your list of chores alone." Kanan laughed a little.

"Great so I still have to fix the Phantom's autopilot." Ezra complains.

"Well either you, Chopper, or Sabine have to. You three are the only ones that fit in the craw space." Kanan says. "Plus you happen to have a knack for mechanics and wiring that no one else seems to have."

"What did you guys ever do without me?" Ezra ask.

"It was a lot less excitement, and we got into a lot less trouble. I wouldn't go back to it even if someone paid me though." Kanan answered.

"You sure about that?" The kid asked.

"A hundred present kid. You're my Padawan, and I'm not playing on that changing any time soon." Kanan replied.

"Hera's right, you two are a good match for each other." Ahsoka muses.


End file.
